Saint Seiya Extreme: Apocalypse
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Agora, Rock enfrentará seu maior desafio. O deus do mundo dos mortos, Hades. A terceira parte da saga Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Bom, se você não leu o segundo "capítulo" de Meu sentido de Ikarus está tilintando, você deve estar imaginando "Mas heim? O Ikarus ficou doidão? O.o"

O Ikarus é doidão. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Estou repostando Apocalypse por uma série de motivos que me deixaram descontente com a fic. Me foi sugerido disponibilizar o arquivo da fic original também se alguém estiver interessado a ler.

Como prometi se não estivessem conseguindo mandar review, eu deletei e estou repostando.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**Capítulo 01 - As Estrelas Malígnas se reúnem**

Alex estava deitada em sua cama na sala de Atena. Os pesadelos da batalha contra Poseidon ainda a assombravam. A morte de Ikarus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, a quem ela amava, ainda acometiam sua mente durante a noite. O peso de ser a Deusa Atena começava a machucar seus ombros, de forma que nunca machucou antes.

Ela não sabe explicar por quê, ao acordar sobressaltada gritando o nome dele, as lembranças de sua infância retornam ao fatídico dia em que Ikarus salvou ela e Rock do naufrágio do navio em que estavam. Claro que aquele foi o dia mais importante de sua vida, considerando a morte dos pais e a cortina de seu destino se abrindo. Mas por alguma razão, sua mente é atacada pela imagem de dois amigos de infância que até então, ela não havia pensado.

O último amigo de infância que reencontrou após aquele dia acabou se tornando Poseidon. Ela nunca havia pensado, no que havia acontecido a eles? Teriam sido mortos naquele naufrágio? Ou como Julian, ressurgiriam como uma nova ameaça prestes a causar-lhe mais dor.

Ao caminhar até a janela e olhar pra baixo, para as 12 Casas abaixo e saber que cada um daqueles Cavaleiro ali podem acabar mortos. Mortos como Ikarus de Sagitário. Segundo o Grande Mestre, Hades pode estar demonstrando sinais de que despertará em breve.

GM: Atena?

A jovem Alexandra se volta para a porta. Lá estava o sacerdote de Atena. Líder dos 88 Cavaleiros abaixo apenas da própria Deusa.

GM: Está bem? Ouvi barulho. Espero não estar atrapalhando.

ALEX: Não, senhor... Está tudo bem...

GM: São os pesadelos novamente?

Ela balança a cabeça informando que sim. O Grande Mestre suspira e adentra o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

GM: Não deve ser fácil pra você. Sei que era muito ligada a Ikarus. Mas infelizmente, nem mesmo os Cavaleiros com seu enorme poder, estão livres deste destino cruel. Ikarus não foi o primeiro a morrer em combate... Dante não foi o primeiro a se rebelar por achar que nós talvez não sejamos fortes o bastante pra evitar a morte...

ALEX: Por que eu não me lembro?

GM: Do que?

ALEX: De tudo isso que o senhor falou... Se sou Atena e se já estive neste mundo antes... Por que não me lembro destas coisas? De todas estas pessoas? Às vezes suspeito que não sou nenhuma Deusa... Apenas uma menina inútil com um peso enorme sobre os ombros... Maior do que qualquer um seria capaz de suportar...

GM: Eu não saberia dizer... Li registros sobre as reencarnações passadas da Deusa Atena que diziam que com o decorrer dos anos, mais e mais de suas memórias como Deusa despertavam... Então, é normal que esteja em dúvidas sobre si mesma... Questionar e duvidar de si mesma é o que a faz humana... Mesmo sendo Deusa, ao vir para o mundo, parece que não pode escapar disto...

ALEX: Como pode ter tanta certeza de que sou Atena? Sendo uma Deusa da guerra, eu deveria ser uma guerreira. Nunca lutei. O papel mais importante nessa guerra sempre foi travado pelos meus Cavaleiros...

GM: Isso não é verdade, Atena... Mesmo não participando ativamente da luta... Você os motiva a continuar lutando e continuar vencendo.

ALEX: E também a continuar morrendo... Se eu não existir, eles não...

GM: Não terão razão de viver. Pois Deuses como Hades, Poseidon e Ares estão sempre buscando uma forma de causar sofrimento e destruição a este mundo... Sem Atena, a Terra certamente estaria sob julgo deles há muito tempo...

ALEX: Como pode ter tanta confiança em mim...?

GM: Confiança não, Atena... Fé...

O Grande Mestre caminha até a porta.

GM: Só mais uma coisa, Atena... Você não precisa carregar o fardo sozinha... Lembre-se de que sempre haverão muitos de nós pra ajudá-la...

Era assim todas as noites. Procurando uma razão de existir. Sua razão de existir era Ikarus de Sagitário. Mas ele morreu, lutando por ela. No caos da perda de seus pais, jogada num mundo de loucura e predestinação, separada de seu amigo de infância, ele foi seu raio de luz em meio as trevas. O sorriso e o carinho dele, a fizeram esquecer de toda a dor, de todo o medo. As palavras dele a motivavam a seguir em frente.

Pela manhã, a bandeja com o café da manhã, servido pelas criadas do Grande Mestre, permanecia sobre a penteadeira ao lado da cama. Intocada. Alex só queria saber de chorar por meses desde a morte dele. E o Grande Mestre começava a se preocupar com a saúde dela.

No salão do Grande Mestre, Kurenai de Capricórnio se ajoelha diante do trono em reverência. O Grande mestre sinaliza para que ela se erga, e ela ergue apenas o rosto, encontrando seus olhos fixados nos dele.

KURENAI: O Senhor me chamou, Grande Mestre?

GM: Sim, Kurenai de Capricórnio... Eu a chamei por que tenho uma missão para você. É de suma importância e envolve Atena...

KURENAI: Algo de errado com nossa deusa, Mestre?

GM: De certa forma. Por isso, acredito que você seja a pessoa qualificada para cuidar do problema.

KURENAI: O senhor tem mais consideração por mim do que eu imaginava, Mestre...

GM: Deixe disso... Minha confiança em você, foi você quem construiu... Atena está reclusa em seu quarto. A razão é Ikarus de Sagitário. Eu acredito que ela possuía fortes sentimentos para com o Cavaleiro...

KURENAI: O que deseja que eu faça, Grande Mestre?

GM: Quero nomeá-la a nova tutora de Atena.

KURENAI: Sinto-me honrada, Grande Mestre. Mas, se me permite perguntar... Por que eu?

GM: Por que você também precisa se desapegar do passado... E eu creio que uma amizade seja a solução perfeita pra ambas no momento...

KURENAI: Eu compreendo, Grande Mestre... Obrigada pela honra...

GM: Não é necessário agradecer. Por favor, vá até Atena...

Kurenai se levanta e faz uma reverência, logo em seguida, partindo para o quarto de Atena. O Grande Mestre sorri. A capricorniana bate levemente a porta da deusa esperando, até que ela responde dizendo que pode entrar.

KURENAI: Com licença, senhorita...

Kurenai adentra o quarto e se coloca de joelhos.

ALEX: Pois não, Kurenai...

KURENAI: Sinto muito invadir, senhorita Atena...

ALEX: Está tudo bem...

Alex força um sorriso, mas Kurenai sabe que ela apenas queria ser gentil e não demonstrar seu sofrimento.

KURENAI: Desculpe-me incomodá-la, Atena... Mas... Gostaria de ter a honra de informar-lhe que o Grande Mestre me nomeou sua nova tutora...

Sem querer, o sorriso de Alex some. Sentiu-se culpada por demonstrar ao Grande Mestre que estava negligenciando seus deveres como Deusa. Não queria que ele se irritasse com ela.

ALEX: Ah, ok Kurenai... Vou avisar Nike que iremos treinar...

KURENAI: Na verdade, senhora Atena... Se me permite... Eu gostaria que deixássemos o treinamento para depois... Acho que poderíamos aproveitar o dia hoje... Não acha?

Alex não entende aquela proposta. Nunca fora permitida sair do Salão de Atena e isso piorou após a batalha contra Poseidon, e na ocasião, ela tinha uma escolta de Cavaleiros. Mas por fim, ela concorda. Talvez sair um pouco a ajude a espairecer.

ALEX: Ok...

KURENAI: Ótimo. Eu a esperarei aqui fora, senhorita. Tome o tempo que precisar para se arrumar...

ALEX: Obrigada...

**-Coliseu-**

Um jovem de cabelos negros acaba de chegar ao santuário acompanhado de Aghata de Aquário.

AGHATA: Você vai gostar daqui, Albiero. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado a proposta de Mirian. Você poderá aprender muito com os Cavaleiros que vivem aqui.

ALBIERO: Pensei que você fosse ser minha mestra.

AGHATA: Eu serei. Mas não se aprende apenas ouvindo. Treinará com outros Cavaleiros também, é claro... Oh veja, um treinamento está prestes a começar.

ALBIERO: Escuta. Aquele seu namorado idiota não está por perto, está?

Odin de Touro chega ao coliseu, trazendo o elmo nas mãos e sentando-se ao lado de Tidus. Os soldados do santuário se aproximavam para ver a atração. Aghata e Albiero se aproximam da arena e senta-se ao lado de Nebulae de Andrômeda.

ALBIERO: Quem são estes?

AGHATA: Aquele é o Cavaleiro de Pegasus. E aquela é a Amazona de Águia.

ALBIERO: Um cavaleiro de bronze contra uma amazona de prata?

AGHATA: Precisa entender que a armadura não é o mais importante, Albiero. Uma luta entre cavaleiros é sempre decidida pelo poder do cosmo.

ODIN: Parece que seus discípulos ficaram bem mais fortes, Tidus. Estava ansioso pra ver o quanto progrediram, desde que atravessaram as doze casas.

ALBIERO: Esses dois atravessaram as 12 casas?

Aghata acena pra Albiero. A distância, Selena observava Rock. O único que ela amou. Ela precisava esconder sua verdadeira identidade dele, pois tiveram uma desavença quando atravessaram as 12 casas. Rock desenvolveu um certo "desgosto" pela amazona de peixes.

ROCK: Então, TIfa? Vamos dar um show?

TIFA: Vamos.

Os dois elevam seus cosmos. A força de seus cosmos já são o bastante pra impressionar os presentes.

ODIN: Puxa. Que cosmo fenomenal. Nem se pode dizer que são Cavaleiros de Bronze ou Prata.

TIDUS: Eu sei treinar bem meus discípulos ou não sei?

ALBIERO: Quem são esses caras? Seus cosmos são muito fortes.

Rock, sempre o mais impulsivo, dispara contra Tifa que se desloca para a esquerda rapidamente. Rock se esquiva e bloqueia um golpe que a amazona desferira com o joelho, vindo da esquerda.

ROCK: Eu já conheço esta técnica, Tifa. Precisa ser mais original.

TIFA: Você não conhece essa.

Tifa se desloca para as costas de Rock, segura seu braço tentando imobilizá-lo. Rock gira o corpo, se livrando da imobilização, mas não do aperto da Águia que o joga contra a arquibancada. O pegasus teria se espatifado contra a pedra dura, mas ele apóia os pés na pedra e salta sobre a Águia, desferindo um chute que abre um buraco no chão. Tifa evitara o golpe por milímetros.

Tifa corre pra cima de Rock novamente e desfere outro chute. Os chutes de Tifa são mortais e Rock sabe disso. Treinou com ela a vida inteira e sabe de seus pontos fortes. Mas Tifa também conhece cada um dos seus. Tifa também já era uma amazona admirável quando Rock chegou ao santuário. Em experiência ela é mais forte.

YUN: Tifa! Tome cuidado com o soco rápido do Rock!

ROCK: Ei! De que lado você tá? Pensei que fosse meu amigo!

YUN: Claro que sou. Sou amigo dos dois... õ.o

TIFA: Obrigada Yun, mas eu estou ciente do soco rápido do Rock. E também estava esperando uma distração dele pra fazer isso!

Rock recebe um soco no rosto, Tifa dá um salto mortal pra trás, atingindo o rosto do amigo com um chute. Ela apóia as duas mãos no chão, gira o corpo desferindo outro chute. Rock bloqueia e contra-ataca com um soco que desloca o ar criando uma onda de choque. A Águia consegue se impulsionar para o alto evitando o golpe e desferindo mais um chute para baixo. Rock desvia e o pé da amazona pisa forte no chão, quebrando-o.

ROCK: Essa foi por pouco...

O pegasus limpa o sangue que escorre do supercílio e a amiga já está atacando novamente. Mas desta vez, Rock se antecipa e começa a desferir socos em velocidade super-sônica. Tifa teria sido golpeada centenas de vezes se não tivesse saltado por cima do companheiro. Quando ela chega ao solo atrás de Rock ela tenta aproveitar a abertura para atacá-lo, mas sente sua perna doendo absurdamente e incapaz de se forçar a atacar. Ela fora golpeada por Rock sem ver?

Rock se vira desferindo um soco contra o rosto de Tifa, mas se refreia.

ROCK: Eu venci desta vez, Tifa.

TIFA: Tem certeza?

Rock sente uma dor aguda no abdome. Tifa também desferira um golpe que ele fora incapaz de ver. As pessoas ao redor do Coliseu começam a aplaudir. Rock ajuda Tifa a se levantar. Ela estava mancando bastante e Yun vem ajudá-la.

YUN: Foi um ótimo treinamento, vocês dois.

ROCK: Valeu, amiguinho.

Rock vê Selena no topo da arquibancada observando a luta e fecha a cara. Yun vê Safira vindo em sua direção.

SAFIRA: Yun! Está muito ocupado treinando com seus amigos? Meu pai vai fazer uma fornada de pães doces pra gente hoje a tarde. Gostaria de ir?

YUN: Ah! Claro... Safira...

A cara do Yun não poderia estar mais vermelha. Albiero olhava impressionado para aqueles dois cavaleiros que lutaram de forma tão impressionante.

AGHATA: Se treinar bastante, você pode ser tão forte quanto eles, Albiero.

ALBIERO: Eu serei mais forte do que eles.

Alex e Kurenai caminham pelo santuário, ouvindo os sons da batalha. Elas caminham até um local isolado, onde tão poucos iam. Mas Alexandra parecia saber exatamente onde ir. Ela não questiona, é uma Amazona. Só não pode se distrair. Era Atena que estava ali. Alexandra se sentia constrangida. Não conhecia Kurenai tão bem. Estava acostumada a presença e ao carinho de Ikarus. Nossa, como sentia falta dele. Apenas pensar nele já marejava os olhos.

Ela limpou rapidamente a lágrima que escapou pelo canto do olho, fingindo não estar chorando e Kurenai fingindo não ter notado.

KURENAI: Senhorita Atena...? Pra onde estamos indo?

ALEX: Um lugar que me traz paz... Quando fui levada por Cavaleiros Negros, fui pega fora de meu quarto... Rock costumava me ajudar a escapar do quarto quando eu estava sozinha... E me trazia aqui...

KURENAI: Entendo...

Alex olha pra uma rocha onde havia uma marca de soco que Rock cravou na pedra.

ALEX: Talvez esta marca seja dele... Se parece com a mão dele...

KURENAI: Se me permite a indiscrição, senhorita Atena... Como você e o Pegasus se tornaram amigos?

ALEX: Somos amigos de infância... Se é que ele ainda se lembra de mim como amiga... Estávamos num cruzeiro com nossos pais. Antes de sequer sabermos da existência de Deuses e Cavaleiros... Rock me protegeu quando um monstro atacou o navio... Ikarus nos encontrou... Conheceu Ikarus, Kurenai...?

Kurenai acena que sim.

KURENAI: Foi... Um grande Cavaleiro... Ele e eu treinamos juntos. Éramos grandes amigos. Ele sempre me incentivara a me tornar cada vez mais forte. Dizendo que um dia, esperava que protegêssemos Atena juntos.

ALEX: Sim, ele foi um grande Cavaleiro...

Ali estava ela, vendo Atena chorar em segredo de novo. De costas pra que não visse as lágrimas, mas era difícil esconder. Kurenai não resiste e repousa uma mão no ombro dela. Alex esquece o recato e o orgulho e volta o rosto molhado de lágrimas pra sua Amazona. Kurenai se apieda da menina e a abraça. Alex enterra o rosto no frio metálico da armadura e sem se importar com mais nada, dá vazão as lágrimas. Kurenai limpa as lágrimas dela.

KURENAI: Não carregue peso no coração, Atena. Pesar e arrependimento são para os que se arrependem do que fizeram...

ALEX: E se eu me arrepender de algo que fiz?

KURENAI: Atena... Que arrependimento você poderia ter?

ALEX: Arrependimento da fraqueza... Da desonestidade para com meu coração... Desonestidade para com ele... Ikarus... Eu o amava, Kurenai... Eu o amava tanto... Que Deusa tola eu sou... Uma adolescente apaixonada... Incapaz de lutar... Todos estão lutando e morrendo por mim e pela Terra... E eu estou fazendo o que? Chorando! E sendo fraca!

KURENAI: Atena... Se me permite, não se puna por ter sentimentos... Como uma Deusa em forma mortal, este lado humano pode ser bem forte... Não se puna por agir como uma adolescente. Você é uma adolescente. Não se puna por ser humana, pois é o que nos leva a seguir a senhora em primeiro lugar...

Kurenai olha nos olhos de Alex.

KURENAI: Seguimos a senhora por que a senhora conhece a dor de ser humana melhor do que qualquer outro Deus. A senhora experimenta essa dor e a escolhe... De duzentos em duzentos anos, a senhora vem abraçar essa dor para mostrar aos outros Deuses quão preciosas nossas vidas são... E é por isso que lutamos, Atena... E eu não sei o que a levou a isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que em algum lugar no passado, tudo isso se originou do amor que você sentiu por nós... Esse amor é também o motivo de seguirmos a senhora... Era o motivo de Ikarus seguir a senhora... "O amor de Atena nos impulsiona", ele costumava dizer... Não se arrependa deste amor nem desta dor Atena... É por eles que Ikarus viveu e morreu... Sem arrependimentos...

Alex olha para Kurenai, estarrecida. E por um breve instante, tudo que ela queria fazer era abraçar aquela mulher.

ALEX: Obrigada, Kurenai...

As duas caminham até uma pilastra caída e se sentam.

ALEX: Obrigada por compartilhar minha dor, Kurenai...

KURENAI: Não tem de que, Atena...

ALEX: Se quiser compartilhar a sua dor comigo... Sou toda ouvidos...

Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Kurenai. Como ela pode dizer a Atena que ela treinou o homem que matou Ikarus? Seu único e verdadeiro amor. Ela treinou Dante de Capricórnio, o traidor do Santuário. Entregou sua espada a ele, para que o demônio desferisse um golpe tão severo em seu coração quanto o fio de sua espada.

KURENAI: Eu não posso... É minha vergonha, Atena... Eu não mereço essa armadura e só voltei a vesti-la para tentar me expiar de meus pecados...

ALEX: Nenhum pecado é grande demais para que não possa ser perdoado, Kurenai... Se quiser me contar...

KURENAI: Eu não posso, Atena...

Kurenai se levanta e já estava pra partir quando decide parar, olhar pra trás e se ajoelhar diante de Alex. Olhando pra baixo. Sem coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. Conquistaria ali o repúdio da Deusa Atena.

KURENAI: Eu sou a causa de sua angústia, Atena... Eu deveria ter sido a Amazona de Ouro de Capricórnio, mas devido a uma profecia dita por um Oráculo... Uma profecia que dizia que eu encontraria um dia um Cavaleiro Lendário, eu encontrei Dante... E depositei toda a minha fé nele... Eu treinei o maior traidor e assassino da história do santuário e causei um imenso sofrimento a você, Atena... Não mereço seu perdão! Não mereço ser sua Amazona...

Alex se ajoelha de frente para Kurenai e leva as mãos ao rosto dela. Retira a tiara de Capricórnio. E em seguida retira a máscara revelando o rosto da japonesa. Um rosto oriental lindo, manchado de lágrimas.

ALEX: Olhe pra mim, Kurenai...

A Amazona obedece, como se aquele ato fosse o mais doloroso da sua vida. Estava prestes a se deparar com o rosto amargurado de sua Deusa, mas deparou-se com um rosto cálido e sorridente. Se deparou com um beijo em sua face esquerda e um abraço ao redor de seu pescoço.

ALEX: Está perdoada... Eu te perdôo... Agora lave esse coração pra mim, ok...?

KURENAI: Atena...?

Agora é Kurenai que se entrega ao choro incontrolável, abraçando Atena. Sentindo o cosmo amoroso e imensamente poderoso emanando daquela menina tão frágil e gentil. "O amor de Atena nos impulsiona". Palavras de Ikarus. "É porque você conhece esta dor que a seguimos". Palavras dela. As duas sorriem após um longo tempo sem saber o que é sorrir. O Grande Mestre tem razão. Elas poderiam curar uma a outra. Elas poderiam curar o coração uma da outra. Alex ergue o rosto de Kurenai com as duas mãos.

ALEX: Lave este coração pra mim... Sem arrependimentos, lembra? Eu preciso de você Kurenai... Eu preciso que você se torne algo mais... Pra mim... Mais do que uma Amazona a meu serviço, mais do que uma tutora... Mais do que uma conselheira...

KURENAI: O que precisar de mim, eu farei Atena... Tem minha palavra...

ALEX: Eu preciso que você seja minha melhor amiga... Assim como ele foi... Pode fazer isso?

KURENAI: Claro, Atena... Será uma honra...

E enxugando as lágrimas com o torso das mãos as duas se levantam e sorriem.

E um pequeno brilho corta o ar aproximando-se das duas. Era uma pequena garota, com asas de anjo nas costas e um vestido grego, curto, com uma alça única do lado esquerdo do corpo.

NIKE: Alex! Você saiu sem me dizer onde ia! Estava morta de preocupação com você! Pôxa... Nem sabia se tinha escolta... Bom dia, Kurenai-sama... Não pode fazer isso, Alex!

ALEX: Foi idéia do Grande Mestre, Nike... Ele pediu a Kurenai que fosse minha nova tutora...

NIKE: Isso é verdade, Kurenai-sama?

Kurenai sorri e afirma com a cabeça, reposicionando sua máscara e sua tiara.

NIKE: Maravilhoso! Que honra será treinar com a mais poderosa espadachim do Santuário! Kurenai-sama! Bem-vinda a bordo! Quando começamos o treinamento?

KURENAI: Talvez amanhã, Nike... Hoje, será o dia de descansarmos e aproveitarmos este sol quente e este céu azul...

NIKE: Certo!

Nike bate continência para Kurenai.

NIKE: Então? Pra onde vamos primeiro?

ALEX: Sempre quis conhecer Rodório...

NIKE: Ótimo! Hoje tem feira em Rodório! E já provaram os pães do Padeiro Ikki? Claro que devem ter provado... O Grande Mestre manda os servos comprarem pães para o Salão diretamente dele. Ele faz cada coisa deliciosa! Nham!

ALEX: Ahahaha... Certo... Vá com calma, Nike... Temos o dia inteiro pra aproveitarmos...

E as três partem para Rodório, sorrindo e conversando. Com pesos removidos completamente de seus corações e substituídos por alegria.

**-Alemanha-**

Naquela noite, o céu estrelado parecia diferente. Como se todas as suas estrelas procurassem chover sobre a Terra. Num vilarejo distante da Alemanha, as ruas pareciam desertas. O castelo de Heinstein estava repleto de moradores do vilarejo. A capela do Castelo estava iluminada por velas, aguardando o momento do culto.

O senhor do castelo sobe ao púlpito trajando longas vestes negras, acompanhado de uma bela e jovem mulher também de vestes negras como seus longos e lisos cabelos. Aquelas pessoas, famintas por salvação se reuniram ali em busca de esperança. No altar, havia uma enorme estátua de Hades.

ADDLER: Bem-vindos, todos... Que a luz do senhor Hades esteja sobre vós...

"Senhor Addler! Abençoe-nos!"

ADDLER: Vocês vieram até mim, famintos e desesperados... Em busca de salvação... E eu os acolhi... Em breve este mundo será devorado pelas trevas, mas aqueles que vierem ao senhor Hades, receberão a vida eterna!

Um homem de longos cabelos brancos se aproxima do altar e se ajoelha.

ADDLER: Diga-me... Por que você deseja a salvação?

?: Eu... Sempre fui apenas um marionetista. Através das minhas marionetes, eu esperava construir uma vida melhor pra mim... Encenar vidas felizes... Mas o mundo está em completa desordem... Eu busco o senhor Hades para um dia ver com meus próprios olhos, como se constrói um mundo melhor com as mãos... As mãos do nosso Deus, Hades...

Addler sorri e entrega ao homem uma hóstia negra.

ADDLER: Tome... Por sua fé, você foi salvo...

Um homem de roupas nobres se aproxima do altar.

?: Eu sempre esperei que o mundo seria salvo pela riqueza... Que apenas os que possuem o poder do dinheiro podem salvar o mundo... O senhor me mostrou meu erro. Quero salvar o mundo com o poder de Hades.

Addler sorri e lhe entrega a hóstia.

ADDLER: Por sua fé, você foi salvo... Quem mais deseja a salvação?

Um jovem de olhos ferozes e roupas simples se aproxima e se ajoelha.

?: Eu creio na salvação através da força. Serei o mais forte. E o mais fiel seguidor do meu Deus, Hades. Serei seu cruzado, carregando sua vontade e derrotando seus inimigos... Eu quero ser a espada de Hades...

Addler sorri, se ajoelha e toca o ombro do jovem.

ADDLER: E hoje, terá seu desejo realizado...

O homem recebe a hóstia e a leva a boca. Assim que ele o faz, os três homens ajoelhados começam a emanar uma sinistra aura púrpura, sentindo-se cada vez mais fortes e mais poderosos. Erguendo-se ainda mais imponentes e confiantes. E sentindo ainda mais adoração pelo jovem diante deles.

ADDLER: Ergam-se como Templários que carregaram a vontade de nosso senhor Hades! Ergam-se!

As pessoas olham admiradas para o jovem Addler, ansiosas para receberem sua bênção.

ADDLER: Agora venham e recebam vocês também, a aliança com nosso Deus...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Bom, não teve coments do novo primeiro capítulo, então vamos ao capítulo 2. Desculpem a demora. Indisposição. Preguiça. You know... The usual...

**Beta: Black Scorpio No Juh.**

**Capítulo 02 - Rosas**

Ali perto, uma sombra se movia rapidamente por entre as ruínas do Santuário, driblando os soldados que ficaram para trás pra proteger os vilarejos. A sombra se esgueirava por pilastras, escondia-se atrás de rochas e silenciosamente desaparecia de um ponto para ressurgir em outro, sempre escapando da vigia dos soldados.

?: Se ela pensa que vai escapar, está muito enganada! Eu vou provar agora quem é mais forte! Prepare-se... Mayara de Áries! Ahahaha!

Dirigindo-se a casa de Áries, a sombra não hesita por um segundo em adentrá-la. No escuro daquela casa, ela é erguida no ar por um brilho dourado que envolve seu corpo.

?: Ei! Quer me soltar? Você não faz idéia de quem eu sou!

Mayara surge no ar, em meio a um brilho dourado, diante da menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa claros, carregando um pequeno lêmure sobre sua cabeça.

MAYARA: Eu sei muito bem quem você é, Ayame. Afinal, treinamos juntas sob a tutela do mestre Hayakuza... Foi o mestre quem te mandou aqui?

?: Desista, Mayara de Áries! Eu não vou dizer nada. Mas não, eu vim aqui sozinha pra tomar sua armadura de Áries! Você abandonou a tutela do mestre e não é digna desta armadura. Agora eu serei a amazona de Áries!

A telecinese de Mayara é desfeita deixando a menina cair com tudo no chão. A amazona vira as costas e volta para seus afazeres.

MAYARA: Se não está aqui com a permissão do mestre, volte imediatamente para casa, Ayame.

AYAME: Você não pode me dizer o que fazer.

MAYARA: Vá ou eu vou teletransportá-la daqui.

AYAME: Eu a desafio! Vamos lá Toshi!

O lêmure acena e se segura no pescoço de Ayame que corre pra cima de Mayara, salta e desfere um chute. Mas novamente, seu pé parece levitar em pleno ar e logo ela cai de novo.

MAYARA: Estou ocupada agora... Vá embora...

AYAME: Eu já disse que não pode me dizer o que faz...

Ayame desaparece e reaparece em outra parte do Santuário. O Coliseu. Ela olha pros lados, sem saber pra onde seguir. Onde ficam as 12 casas dali?

AYAME: Ora, aquela... Você vai me pagar, irmã!

**-Local de encontro dos nossos heróis-**

Sob o sol, Rock, Yun e Tifa descansavam enquanto Tidus chegava. Eram dias de paz e nada poderia ser melhor do que isso. Safira se aproximava dali, trazendo uma cesta de pães quentes, logo chamando a atenção de Yun.

SAFIRA: Yun, quer um pão? Meu pai me deu estes...

YUN: Ah sim! Obrigado, Safira...

SAFIRA: Podem se servir, todos vocês...

TIDUS: Obrigado, Safira. O seu pai é um padeiro incrível, tenho de dizer. São os melhores pães que já comi.

SAFIRA: É muita gentileza sua, senhor Tidus. Não vai querer, Tifa?

TIFA: Não. Obrigada, Safira. Estou sem fome.

ROCK: A vida não fica melhor do que isso... Pães e piqueniques...

Tidus sorri vendo os meninos se divertindo e fartando-se de seus pães. Ele sabe que o pior ainda está por vir. Não é preciso ser um oráculo pra saber que eventualmente ele virá. Aquele de quem sua mãe lhe falou. O maior adversário de Atena.

E Tidus não deixa de pensar que destino cruel possuem estas crianças de serem forçadas a lutar na Guerra Santa.

Rock que andava pensando muito na vida ultimamente, acaba pensando em Alicia. A garota misteriosa com quem ele estava namorando, sem saber que ela era na verdade a Amazona de Peixes com quem tivera um desentendimento, meses atrás durante a travessia das 12 Casas.

Rock olha para o céu e dá uma mordida no pão, imaginando o que ela pode estar fazendo agora. E como se fosse destino, Selena olha para o céu, pensando nele também.

Selena caminhava pelas escadarias das Doze Casas. Hoje era o dia de visitar o túmulo da mãe. E visitar o túmulo da mãe era também a oportunidade de ver Rock de Pegasus. O único que já foi carinhoso com ela. Aliás, o único que já a beijou. O único que ela já amou. E que quase matou por ter visto seu rosto. Ela acreditava que nunca teria o amor daquele rapaz e agora tem tanto a agradecer a sua amiga, Aghata de Aquário. Ela impediu Selena de fazer algo de que se arrependeria pra sempre.

Só se arrepende de ter de mentir. Esconder sua identidade. Tinha de mentir sobre o seu nome. Rock nunca a perdoaria se soubesse que Alícia era na verdade, Selena de Peixes. A Amazona de Ouro que tentara matá-lo e a seus amigos com as Rosas Diabólicas Reais. Ainda bem que ele não se lembrou que da primeira vez que se conheceram, ela tinha dado seu nome real a ele. Da segunda vez, ela deu um nome falso.

Aquilo era errado. Como pode haver amor sem confiança? Amor baseado num alicerce de mentiras não é amor. É apenas uma falsidade disfarçada. Mas ama Rock. O que ela pode fazer pra ficar com ele, ela fará. Até mesmo mentir. Mas até quando poderá manter a mentira? Um dia, ele descobrirá que ela é a amazona de peixes. Irá odiá-la. Irá desprezá-la.

Ela se ajoelha todos os anos ali, às vezes em datas diferentes, pois já não se lembra mais da data em que eles morreram e deposita um belo buquê de rosas em seus túmulos. Rosas colhidas daquele mar de Rosas Diabólicas que ali cresce. Onde ela conheceu sua mestra, a Grã-Guerreira de Peixes, guardiã das técnicas mortais da Décima Segunda Casa.

E toda vez que ela se ajoelha diante daqueles túmulos, ela se lembra dos dias passados.

**-Alguns anos atrás-**

Platina caminha até uma cabana na praia, em uma vila próxima do Santuário. Atrás dela, corria frenética uma garota de vestido de seda e rosto coberto por uma máscara. Trazia uma rosa na mão e a segurava como se fosse um tesouro inestimável.

SELENA: Mestra! Espere! Pra onde estamos indo?

PLATINA: Apresse-se Selena. Quer ser forte como uma Amazona? Precisa ser rápida também. Vamos. Estamos quase chegando.

SELENA: Sim, mestra.

Se aproximando da porta, ela se abre antes que Platina possa bater. Um homem de meia idade, trajando longas vestes de seda abre a porta. Tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, barba mal-feita e um ralo bigode. Era um homem de muita beleza apesar da idade e sorri ao ver Platina.

ADONIS: Há quanto tempo... Minha filha...

PLATINA: Sim... Muito tempo, meu pai... Adonis de Peixes...

Assim que o homem se depara com a menina em máscara de Amazona, Platina adentra a cabana, explica ao pai quem é Selena e o motivo de tê-la trazido ali. Adonis pede para falar com Platina em particular e a grã-guerreira de Peixes pede a menina pra sair.

ADONIS: Você quer impor a ela a maldição de Peixes, Platina? Ela é só uma criança. O caminho de Peixes não é facilmente trilhado. Apenas por aqueles que almejam o isolamento e a solidão.

PLATINA: Eu sei pai, mas há algo diferente na Selena... Ela despertou, sem treinamento, o perfume das Rosas Diabólicas Reais adormecidas no Vale das Rosas... E ela sobreviveu ao perfume. Sem qualquer efeito colateral...

ADONIS: O que? Impossível!

Aquilo sim assustara Adonis. Jamais conhecera um ser vivo que sobreviva ao perfume das rosas, sem o treinamento necessário pra isso. E mesmo assim, há os que perecem tentando. Os que sobrevivem ao treinamento acabam adquirindo um sangue venenoso que os impede de compartilhar suas vidas com outras pessoas. O menor contato com o sangue do Cavaleiro de Peixes leva a morte.

PLATINA: O que isto significa, mestre?

ADONIS: Ela talvez seja uma escolhida... Jamais conheci alguém que tenha sobrevivido ao veneno de Peixes assim...

PLATINA: Eu... Acho que ela deve ser treinada, pai... E como Grã-Guerreira de Peixes, eu só posso passar as técnicas adiante se o cavaleiro aprovar o candidato a ser seu sucessor...

ADONIS: A menos que não haja um cavaleiro a ser consultado... Devemos testar a menina. Eu preciso ver com meus próprios olhos se ela realmente resiste ao veneno de Peixes desta forma...

Um pouco mais tarde, o teste é preparado. Selena está ajoelhada na areia da praia diante do olhar observador do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Ela continuava a segurar a Rosa Diabólica entre os delicados dedinhos.

ADONIS: Menina... Qual o seu nome?

SELENA: Meu nome é Selena, senhor...

ADONIS: Minha filha diz que você pode sobreviver ao veneno das Rosas Diabólicas... É verdade?

SELENA: Sim, senhor. Embora eu não saiba como eu sobrevivo. Ainda estou no início de meu treinamento...

ADONIS: É uma bela rosa que tem aí. Por que a carrega?

SELENA: É... Uma rosa especial senhor... Retirada do Mar de Rosas, onde minha mãe e meu amigo morreram. Carrego ela comigo pra me lembrar deles.

Adonis se aproxima da menina e com um movimento de sua mão, estraçalha a rosa. A menina se assusta com o ataque repentino e com o rosto frio e sem expressão daquele homem.

ADONIS: Aprenda isso, menina... A solidão é a maldição de Peixes. Se quer trilhar o caminho do Cavaleiro de Peixes, aprenda a trilhá-lo sozinha... Ou deixe uma trilha de corpos de entes queridos em seu rastro... Sua mãe e seu amigo são provas de que um Cavaleiro de Peixes só pode cumprir seu dever no isolamento completo...

Os olhinhos marejados olhavam para aquelas pétalas flutuando no ar, carregadas ao sabor do vento e perdidas pra sempre nas areias da praia. Seu estômago embrulha e sobe garganta acima querendo assumir a forma de choro e lágrimas. Sua rosa especial fora estraçalhada diante de seus olhos.

ADONIS: Agora... Me responda uma coisa... Você deseja trilhar este caminho?

A menina olha pra mestra, como se esperasse uma resposta. Ela se recusa a prover uma.

ADONIS: Tome a decisão por si mesma. Uma vez tomada, você irá se tornar uma Amazona ou morrer na tentativa... Dona de um sangue intoxicado pelo veneno diabólico das rosas... Guardiã de uma responsabilidade incalculável... Ser a última fortaleza de Atena...

SELENA: Eu quero... Lutar ao lado de Atena... E controlar meu poder para... Não machucar mais pessoas que eu amo... Por favor, mestre! Deixe a mestra Platina me ensinar! Eu serei boa serva de Atena! E lutarei contra o mal!

Adonis se ajoelha e acaricia os cabelos da menina.

ADONIS: Eu me recusei a conceder este caminho a minha filha... Pois não queria que ela sofresse o que eu sofri... Eu sei o que se passa no seu coraçãozinho, pequena... Eu também amei uma pessoa... Fui descuidado... Eu esqueci da maldição que eu carrego e acidentalmente... Platina perdeu a mãe... Lembre-se... Trilhe o caminho, mas trilhe-o sozinho... Se acha que será forte o bastante, eu lhe concedo a permissão de ser treinada por Platina como minha sucessora...

SELENA: Obrigada, mestre...

Selena se prostra em respeito ao Cavaleiro de Peixes.

ADONIS: Agora... Mostre-me que seu poder é capaz de resistir às minhas rosas! _**ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!**_

Selena se assusta. Adonis a atacara com suas rosas. E Platina sequer movera um dedo para salvá-la. Seu corpo jazia ferido de cortes causados pelos espinhos na areia e a água do mar gentilmente acariciando seu rosto. O sal deveria causar uma ardência insuportável nas feridas, mas o veneno das rosas a deixou anestesiada. Quanto tempo se passara? Minutos? Horas? Dias? Ela não sabia. Só lembrava de lentamente se levantar e manter-se de pé. Adonis parecia sério e indiferente, mas dentro de sua mente, ele estava embasbacado. A menina sobrevivera ao veneno.

Mais tarde, enquanto a menina dormia para se recuperar do golpe, Platina e Adonis conversavam.

ADONIS: Você tinha razão... A menina é resistente ao veneno. Não sei explicar como... É muito nova pra ter recebido um treinamento tão intenso... E quem poderia ensiná-la a resistir ao veneno de Peixes...?

PLATINA: Uma menina tão nova e já conheceu os horrores deste veneno... Será que os Deuses nos perdoarão por condenar esta criança a uma vida destas?

ADONIS: Talvez... Mas como eu disse, o caminho de Peixes é trilhado voluntariamente... Pois a determinação de se viver na solidão é árdua demais... E esta solidão se reflete em seu poder de luta... O último escudo de Atena deve ser forte assim... Uma vontade inabalável...

PLATINA: Então... Eu tenho a permissão de treiná-la?

ADONIS: Sim. Treine-a... Passe adiante as minhas técnicas... E quando ela for forte o bastante, traga-a para fazer o Elo Carmesim... É o passo final para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Peixes...

PLATINA: Como o senhor desejar, meu pai... Partirei amanhã com a menina de volta ao Santuário e darei início ao treinamento dela...

**-Mar de Rosas. Vale das Rosas, próximo a Artolia, vilarejo satélite do Santuário de Atena-**

A menina arremessava rosas em alvos de madeira, sob a supervisão constante de Platina. Os bonecos de madeira estavam perfurados de rosas fincadas por todos os lados. Platina a supervisionava com um olhar severo.

PLATINA: Está errando os alvos, Selena... Não pode se dar ao luxo de errar... O controle de suas rosas deve ser perfeito ou pessoas inocentes se machucarão... Sempre tenha isto em mente, querida...

SELENA: Sim, mestra... Eu vou me tornar perfeita...

E a menina continuava a arremessar as rosas.

SELENA: Mestra... Por que acha que sou especial...? A senhora também consegue sobreviver ao veneno...?

PLATINA: Apenas por que meu pai me treinou pra isto... Mas eu não sou imune a ele. Posso me defender dele, mas se ele entrar na minha corrente sanguínea... Apenas uma gota, bastará pra que eu morra... Meu pai adquiriu a imunidade ao custo de uma solidão perpétua... Treinando com ardor até que seu sangue se tornasse veneno puro... É a única forma de se tornar imune...

SELENA: Então... Um dia meu sangue também se tornará veneno?

Platina fecha os olhos e suspira. Não pode mentir pra menina. Deve ser dura como o pai foi com ela. Dura como ele foi com Selena.

PLATINA: Sim, Selena... Seu sangue se tornará venenoso e você assumirá seu posto como Amazona de Peixes definitivamente...

SELENA: Entendo... Me dedicarei inteiramente a causa de Atena...

PLATINA: Espero que me perdoe, criança... Eu preferia que você não tivesse de seguir por esta estrada... É dolorosa demais...

Platina abaixa a cabeça e sente a mãozinha delicada da menina acariciando seu rosto.

SELENA: Não chora mestra... Eu escolhi ser a Amazona de Peixes por minha própria conta... E eu serei a Amazona de Peixes mais forte que eu puder ser para manter a senhora orgulhosa de mim...

Platina sorri e abraça a menina.

E os anos se passaram com Selena levando seu treinamento adiante. Melhorava suas técnicas e absorvia o conhecimento vorazmente. Tornava-se cada vez mais forte. E à medida que crescia, tornava-se cada vez mais bela. Os longos cabelos esfarrapados tornaram-se maravilhosos fios de seda dourados. O rostinho constantemente sujo de lágrimas transformara-se num maravilhoso rosto esculpido por deuses. O corpo atarracado, transformado num corpo curvilíneo e perfeito. A pele tornara-se mais sedosa e macia que nunca. Selena crescera. Tornara-se uma linda mulher. E junto com a feminilidade veio o momento de assumir seu destino.

ADONIS: Este é o teste definitivo pra assumir o posto de guardião de Peixes... Tenho fé de que você treinou arduamente para sobreviver ao veneno...

Adonis faz um pequeno furo na ponta do dedo indicador com a Rosa Diabólica e oferece-a a Selena.

ADONIS: Fure o dedo...

SELENA: Sim, mestre...

ADONIS: Nós vamos compartilhar nosso sangue. Nos tornaremos um só e testarei o poder de seu sangue...

SELENA: Sim, mestre...

E os dois tocam as pontas dos dedos ensanguentados. O sangue de um fluindo para o outro. E aos poucos sobrepujando um ao outro. Mas Selena não parecia sentir nada. Adonis sentia-se cada vez mais fraco. E mais fraco. Até cair de joelhos no chão.

SELENA: Mestre Adonis!

Selena o segura nos braços e Platina rompe em lágrimas.

ADONIS: Incrível, Selena... Que poder esplêndido você adquiriu... Seu sangue é mais forte que o meu... Conquistou o direito de se tornar a Amazona de Peixes...

SELENA: Mas... O que o senhor tem?

ADONIS: O Cavaleiro de Peixes deve ter o sangue mais forte... Forte o bastante pra matar o anterior... Eu sinto o seu sangue tomando meu corpo e me entorpecendo... Roubando minha força... Afaste-se Platina... Não me toque ou o meu sangue pode matá-la também...

SELENA: Mestre Adonis... Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me!

ADONIS: Não peça perdão... Eu esperava isso desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez... É assim que deve ser... Seja forte, Selena... Seja forte... E assuma o meu posto como Amazona de Peixes...

Os olhos de Adonis lentamente se fecham. E se abrem dois dias depois, acordado sobre a cama. Ele se levanta repentinamente, desorientado e imaginando estar no Mundo dos Mortos. Mas o Mundo dos Mortos não se parece com sua cabana rústica e caindo aos pedaços. Platina dormia, sentada na cadeira ao lado. Adonis sentia-se mais fraco do que nunca.

ADONIS: O que... Aconteceu...? Como eu estou vivo...? Eu deveria ter morrido com o veneno de Peixes...

Adonis vê a mancha de sangue no vestido de Platina e se assusta.

ADONIS: Não! Você não!

Ele salta da cama e acorda a filha, sacudindo-a.

ADONIS: Por que me tocou? Este sangue é meu?

PLATINA: Pai? O senhor está vivo!

ADONIS: Estou... Quem me salvou...? Diga-me como é possível!

Adonis olha pra cama ao lado, onde Selena dormia tranquilamente.

PLATINA: Ela não saiu do seu lado...

ADONIS: Ela...? Me salvou...?

PLATINA: Eu finalmente entendi por que o veneno de Peixes não a matava, pai... O sangue dela possui capacidades curativas impressionantes... Um poder de cura tão grande que curava o veneno no corpo dela... E no seu...

ADONIS: Não pode ser...

PLATINA: É verdade pai... Seu sangue me tocou... E eu não sentia nada... A fraqueza que abateu o senhor, era devido ao veneno sendo queimado do seu corpo... Quando pensei que o senhor tinha morrido, ainda podia sentir um resquício do seu cosmo... Sabia que estava vivo...

ADONIS: Esta criança... É especial... Ela é mais forte do que eu... Conseguiu até mesmo destruir a maldição de Peixes...

PLATINA: Não se culpe pai... O que houve com a mamãe e com seu amigo... Não foi culpa sua... Mas agora o senhor está livre...

ADONIS: Acho que isso é uma bênção... Estar vivo... Embora, eu esperava que pudesse reencontrar sua mãe e Erchirion, meu velho amigo...

Alguns dias depois, Platina e Selena se despedem de Adonis. Selena já carregava a urna dourada nas costas. Seria apresentada como Amazona de Peixes ao Grande Mestre o mais cedo possível.

ADONIS: Selena...?

A menina se vira para o ex-Cavaleiro que se aproxima dela e a segura pelos ombros.

SELENA: O que foi mestre?

ADONIS: Quero que me prometa uma coisa... E que jamais quebre esta promessa...

SELENA: Eu já sei senhor... Viver solitária e cumprir meu papel como guardiã de Atena...

ADONIS: Não... Encontre um bom rapaz para amar... E ame-o com toda a intensidade de seu coração... Pode prometer isso pra mim, querida...?

Selena olha pra ele, sem entender e por trás da máscara seu rosto ruboriza intensamente. E ela não compreende o sorriso tão largo do mestre, nem sua repentina mudança de idéia.

**-presente-**

SELENA: O senhor manda, mestre Adonis...

Selena abre seus olhos repentinamente, sendo trazida de novo para o presente por um cosmo familiar. Ela se levanta e olha pra trás, vendo Rock se aproximando.

ROCK: Olá... Por algum motivo, imaginei que estivesse aqui... Estava procurando por você...

Selena sente o coração pesado, pois é justamente nestas horas que sua mentira a fere mais. Mas contar a ele a verdade resultará em perdê-lo e ela não quer isso.

SELENA: Olá, Rock...

ROCK: Você parece feliz, hoje...

SELENA: É... Estou feliz hoje...

ROCK: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

SELENA: Não... É um daqueles dias em que... Simplesmente acordamos bem... Eu venho tendo muitos destes dias ultimamente, sabia?

ROCK: É mesmo? E algum motivo especial?

SELENA: Você. Tudo você.

E ela deposita mais um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de Rock que não sabe como reagir.

ROCK: Assim você me deixa sem jeito, Selena...

SELENA: Deixa disso seu bobo... Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos...

Rock acena com a cabeça e finalmente entrega-se ao sorriso. Ele segura na mão dela e os dois saem correndo juntos e sorrindo. Sem notar a presença que os observava por detrás de uma árvore.

?: Aproveite enquanto pode, Selena de Peixes... Aproveite enquanto pode... Logo a minha vingança se abaterá sobre você... Ahahahahahaha!

A figura obscura olha pro céu, onde o que parece ser uma infinidade de estrelas corta o azul infinito.

?: Eu ouço seu chamado, Imperador Hades e atendo seu comando... Eu... Kain de Alastor, a Estrela Terrestre da Solidão!

O homem em armadura negra desaparece nas sombras em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Respondendo a mensagem da Pure-Petit... Me parece que não está dando pra mandar Review pros capítulos, por que técnicamente as reviews foram mandadas antes de eu deletá-los? Se isso acontecer me avisem que eu deleto a fic, reposto os capítulos de novo tudo de uma vez. Facilito suas vidas pra não terem de mandar PM (que complica um pouquinho mais)... n.n. Vamos ao capítulo... XP

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 3 - Sombras de um passado esquecido**

O punho do jovem atinge o soldado com toda a força. O pobre soldado inconsciente voa contra a arquibancada despedaçando-a. Os outros tremem, hesitam e pensam em fugir. O jovem os olha com desprezo e um sorriso quase maligno no rosto.

SLAIN: Idiotas... Não passam de uns idiotas... Querem proteger o santuário com estas armas? Os soldados deveriam aprender a controlar o cosmo... Pois se não são capazes de lutar contra os inimigos de Atena, não passam de lixo!

Por mais furiosos que os soldados estejam, não se atrevem a atacar. Até mesmo eles podem sentir a pressão do cosmo daquele jovem e sabem que ele é simplesmente forte demais pra eles.

SLAIN: O grande mestre me pediu para treiná-los e é isso que vou fazer... Agora... Ataquem!

Os soldados finalmente vencem o torpor e atacam. Não que seus ataques sejam eficazes contra os punhos treinados de Slain. O jovem deveria ter sido o Cavaleiro de Pegasus, mas perdeu o combate para Rock.

Os soldados não são sequer capazes de acompanhar os movimentos de Slain que os derruba com golpes fortes e certeiros. A sua frente, Slain vê seu amigo Rock. Ele se lembra do dia em que queimou todo seu cosmo para derrotar Rock e acabou sendo derrotado. Sua força e dedicação não foram o bastante. Ele treinou por muitos anos. Muito mais anos a fio do que Rock. Ele merecia ser o Pegasus! Ele! Não Rock!

De repente, seu punho atinge uma muralha dourada e reluzente. Uma muralha que milagrosamente resistiu a todo seu poder. Mas... Contra quem estava lutando mesmo? O adversário seria tão temível que seria necessária toda esta quantidade de cosmo queimado para vencê-lo? A julgar pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro diante dele, sim. Seria necessário todo este cosmo e mais. Pois diante dele estava Odin de Touro, em sua famosa posição de braços cruzados.

Seu punho havia se chocado contra o peito dele e ainda assim, não o havia afetado. Ao redor, os soldados jaziam feridos e inconscientes.

ODIN: O treino acabou!

SLAIN: O que...?

ODIN: Você está encarregado de treiná-los e não de torturá-los... Perdeu a cabeça, Slain?

SLAIN: Senhor Odin! Perdoe-me... Eu não...

ODIN: Vocês! Levem estes homens as casas de cura... Enquanto a você, Slain... Por que estava sendo tão duro com eles?

SLAIN: Eu não... Entendo, senhor Odin... Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo... Eu podia jurar que estavam...

Odin suspira e acena.

ODIN: Vá descansar, Slain... O treinamento terminou por hoje.

Odin se vira e caminha em direção às 12 Casas.

SLAIN: Senhor Odin? Eles vão ficar bem...?

ODIN: Eu não sei... Vamos esperar que as curandeiras possam cuidar deles...

Envergonhado, Slain corre pra sua casa. Odin o observa preocupado. O cosmo que Slain queimava há pouco era agressivo, violento... Escuro... Carregado de tristeza e inveja. E isso era muito preocupante.

**-Ponto de encontro-**

Odin estava de pé, ao lado de Tidus, que observava seus discípulos curtindo o sol.

TIDUS: O Slain fez isso? Não é típico dele perder a cabeça por qualquer coisa...

ODIN: Já notou algo de estranho nele antes?

TIDUS: Ele e Rock treinam muito juntos. São grandes amigos.

ODIN: Isso me preocupa... Ele parecia quase fora de si.

TIDUS: Ah, eu não creio que ele faria qualquer coisa por maldade. É um bom garoto. Daria um excelente Cavaleiro se prestasse os testes pra outra armadura...

ODIN: Ele lutou pela armadura de Pegasus, não foi?

Tidus confirma com um aceno.

TIDUS: Sim, ele lutou. Muito talentoso.

ODIN: Não seria a primeira vez em que Cavaleiros sucumbem a inveja e a fraqueza...

TIDUS: É verdade. Mas ainda não estou convencido de que Slain faria qualquer coisa de mal a uma pessoa intencionalmente...

ODIN: Ainda assim, devemos ficar de olho nele...

TIDUS: Você está querendo me dar trabalho, né? Esqueça. Eu não preciso vigiar o Slain. Ele deve estar só chateado com alguma coisa...

ODIN: Pessoas chateadas não lutam pra matar em um treinamento...

Odin parte. Tidus suspira e chama por Rock.

ROCK: O que foi, Mestre?

TIDUS: Tem visto o Slain ultimamente?

ROCK: Pra ser sincero, não. Ele anda muito sumido. Sempre distante... Às vezes sai do Santuário e fica horas fora... Nem quer mais treinar comigo...

TIDUS: Bom, Odin está preocupado que ele possa estar se sentindo mal... Com alguma coisa. Ele é seu amigo. Deveria procurá-lo.

ROCK: Ele está com problemas, Mestre?

Rock nem espera Tidus responder e já sai correndo atrás do amigo. Rock era assim mesmo. Sempre colocando suas amizades valiosas em primeiro lugar.

TIFA: Mestre...? Onde o Rock vai?

TIDUS: Atrás do Slain.

YUN: Há algo de errado com o Slain, mestre?

TIDUS: Não sei... Creio que não. Mas não se preocupem com isso. Que tal irmos a praia?

YUN: Boa idéia!

TIDUS: Certo. Nos encontramos dentro de uma hora aqui. Vão se preparar.

Os dois partem para lados diferentes, deixando o mestre pra trás.

TIDUS: Estes garotos...

No caminho para casa, Tifa vê sua amiga Angela de pé olhando para o céu. Fazia tanto tempo que Tifa não a via. As duas brigaram quando Tifa revelou a ela seus sentimentos. Angela não aceitou que sua melhor amiga pudesse amá-la e por fim, sua amizade se desfez.

TIFA: Angie...? O que está fazendo tão longe do vilarejo? Está tudo bem?

ANGELA: Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a poderosa Amazona de Águia...

Angela caminha lentamente para perto de Tifa, observando-a e circundando-a, deixando Tifa constrangida com aquele olhar inquisidor e aquele tom cínico.

ANGELA: Há quanto tempo, Tifa... Eu me lembro de sermos boas amigas...

A mão de Angie vai até a máscara de Tifa e a Amazona segura a mão da amiga, impedindo-a de retirá-la.

ANGELA: O que foi? Eu já vi seu rosto antes... Pra mulheres é permitido mostrá-lo não é?

TIFA: O que você tem, Angie...? Você está estranha...

ANGELA: "Angie"... Ainda não perdeu o carinho por mim apesar de tudo...? Ou será outra coisa que não terá perdido...?

Angela remove a máscara de Tifa, revelando seu belo rosto juvenil, adornado por lindos olhos azuis.

ANGELA: É muito bela...

TIFA: Angela...

ANGELA: Agora é Angela? Eu gosto mais de Angie... Tifa...

Angela rouba um beijo súbito de Tifa. Por muito tempo Tifa desejou aquele beijo. Por muito tempo, ela sonhou que a melhor amiga pudesse corresponder ao seu amor e beijá-la. Mas ela nunca imaginou que o beijo pudesse parecer tão... Errado. O sabor não era o que Tifa sonhava. Nem a forma de beijar, sem carinho e com toda aquela volúpia. Instintivamente, Tifa se afasta de Angela.

ANGELA: O que foi? Por que está fugindo? Pensei que fosse isso que você desejava... Eu fui tola de rejeitar isto, mas agora eu vejo, Tifa... É tudo que eu quero...

Tifa dá passos vacilantes pra trás quando Angela leva a mão até seu rosto. Tudo estava errado. Não era assim que deveria ter sido.

TIFA: Por favor, me dê minha máscara, Angie...

ANGELA: Por que? Eu posso ver seu rosto... Eu quero seu amor... Você quer meu amor... Está tudo perfeito pra nós, não está? Ou você vai me matar?

Angela segura a mão de Tifa e leva até o seu peito.

ANGELA: É isso? Você vai me matar? Ataque bem aqui... Atravesse seu punho bem aqui e destrua meu coração... Se você não me ama...

TIFA: Eu... Não vou te matar. E eu não posso... Fazer isso... É tarde demais.

Tifa pega a máscara de Angela, a recoloca no rosto e parte.

TIFA: Você está estranha...

ANGELA: Lembre-se... Eu vou estar esperando você se decidir, Tifa...

Angela observa Tifa partindo e sorri. De uma forma quase maliciosa. Ao mesmo tempo Yun se dirigia a padaria de Ikki, quando no meio do caminho ele vê Lee esperando-o.

YUN: Lee? É você? Onde você esteve? Estivemos procurando por você há um tempão... Você está...?

Lee afasta a mão de Yun com um tapa. Seu rosto expressava um ódio profundo.

YUN: Lee? O que foi...?

LEE: O que foi...?

Yun recebe um soco no estômago e voa pra trás caindo no chão.

LEE: Ainda o mesmo bebê chorão de sempre... Seu moleque chorão e mimado...

Lee pisa na cabeça de Yun.

YUN: Lee! Por que está... Fazendo isso?

LEE: Por que? Será que é por que você quase me matou? Quase me matou por causa da maldita armadura e agora eu vou me vingar... Eu sou mais forte que você agora...

YUN: Lee! Pare!

Yun é chutado longe. Lee corre e o atinge com um soco que o crava no chão e em seguida, o ergue pela gola.

LEE: Seu tempo acabou, bebê chorão...

YUN: Lee...? Por que está fazendo isso? A armadura é tão importante assim pra você?

LEE: Era... Não é mais... O que era mais importante pra mim era a admiração que eu sentia pelo seu pai. Admiração que você não sente...

YUN: Mentira!

LEE: E que ele não sente por você.

YUN: Não é verdade!

LEE: É sim! Você sempre foi fraco e patético! Por isso, ele não quis te treinar. Você não poderia se contentar em ser um molequinho patético e chorão não é? Teve de arruinar o meu sonho. Agora eu vou esmagar o seu. Vou acabar com o amor do seu pai que você tanto lutou pra conquistar... E vou acabar com ele... Eu vou destruir tudo...

YUN: Lee...?

LEE: Mas não se preocupa. Não vai ser agora... Eu ainda estou a espera da graça dele...

YUN: Do que está falando, Lee?

Lee golpeia Yun mais uma vez, enviando-o pelo ar através de várias pilastras e deixando-o inconsciente no chão.

LEE: Em breve, nós resolveremos nossas diferenças, Yun... Só você e eu... Ahahahaha!

Yun perde a consciência e Lee desaparece. Longe dali, ainda nos arredores do Santuário, existe uma parte em ruínas onde, durante a Guerra Santa anterior, houve a batalha final entre Atena e Hades. Neste local, não existe vida. Nem as plantas nascem. As lendas dizem que se deve ao fato de o sangue de Hades e de tantos Espectros ter sido derramado lá. Esta batalha teria deixado uma mácula tão grande que uma parte do Santuário agora é um verdadeiro território de Hades. Até mesmo o cosmo de Atena que circunda o Santuário levará séculos para limpar o lugar.

No interior de um templo, estava Slain. Caído de joelhos, implorando o perdão de Atena, mas sentindo, cada vez mais, um cosmo escuro tomá-lo.

KAIN: Aí está, senhor... O quarto...

YOHMA: Hihihihiahahaha... Esplêndido. Ele é muito forte... Carrega muito ódio e ressentimento dentro de si... Exatamente os sentimentos que fortalecem os Espectros! Ele servirá muito bem...

KAIN: Eu faço qualquer coisa para agradar o grande senhor Hades...

Yohma, o Espectro na armadura negra se aproxima de Slain se contorcendo no chão.

SLAIN: Sai de perto de mim!

YOHMA: Por que? Estou aqui para aliviar sua dor... Para lhe fazer uma proposta única! Para se unir ao exército mais poderoso do universo e ter tudo aquilo que Atena lhe negou... A fama, a glória... As mulheres?

SLAIN: Eu não quero nada disso...

YOHMA: Os homens? Não o tomei por este tipo, mas o seu ódio é forte! Seu ressentimento, sua inveja! Todo o material necessário pra se fazer um bom e poderoso Espectro! Tudo que você precisa é... Disto...

Yohma mostra a hóstia.

SLAIN: Isso... Vai fazer a dor parar...?

YOHMA: Ahahahahaha! A sua? Sim... A dos Cavaleiros de Atena...? Está só começando!

Slain toma a hóstia e a engole. Imediatamente, o corpo de Slain é envolto em sombras e cosmo obscuro, odioso e vingativo. E de repente, Slain cai inconsciente no chão.

KAIN: O senhor está satisfeito, lorde Yohma?

YOHMA: Bastante, Kain. Estou muito satisfeito... Agora vamos. Logo teremos companhia...

Rock procurava Slain por todos os lados e não conseguia encontrá-lo. Gritava por seu nome a medida que circulava pelas ruínas do Santuário. Aos poucos ele se aproxima do templo onde Slain estava. Ele vê o amigo caído e corre em seu socorro.

ROCK: Slain! Slain! Você está bem?

SLAIN: Rock... Socorro...

A caminho da Padaria de Ikki, Tidus encontra Yun caído e o ergue nos braços. O que teria acontecido a ele? Quem o atacou? O que está acontecendo? Algo estranho está acontecendo no Santuário. Algo que Tidus não sabe dizer o que é. Mas pessoas estão agindo de forma estranha.

Pessoas estão se machucando. Pessoas estão desaparecendo. E pessoas estão reaparecendo.

?: Com licença...? É aqui... O Santuário...?

Tidus vê uma menina esfarrapada se aproximando.

?: Estou procurando o lugar que chamam de Santuário... E o homem que chamam de... Senhor Dante...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

******Review Por PM:**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é. Essa fic vai estar bem diferente da outra (Que tava só pervice e sem pé nem cabeça... x.x) e garanto que vai ser melhor. Não se preocupe que você não tava perdendo nada... No mais, bem-vinda de volta! [joga confeti] n.n

Como prometi, se não estiverem conseguindo mandar review, vou deletar e repostar pra facilitar a vida de vocês.

**Reviews da Fic anterior:  
**

**Legião:** Calma. Ainda está só começando. Nada de guerra por enquanto. Só armando o palco.

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Pobre Slain... O que será dele? Eu tenho planos mirabolantes pra ele. Não se preocupe. [Risada do Saga mau] 8D

**Capítulo 04 - Sem valor**

**-Mansão de Hades-**

A mulher caminha pelo jardim, em um belo vestido negro, deiaxndo seus cabelos loiros esvoaçarem ao sabor do vento. Ela recebeu recentemente sua estrela malígna tornando-se Morrigan de Súcubo. Seu verdadeiro nome, ela não se lembra. Nem se importa. Ela é uma espectro agora. Sua vida é servir a Hades. Por mais que ela odeie isto é o que ela deve fazer. Viver não mais de uns poucos anos e morrer na guerra santa contra Atena. Ela costumava ser cegamente fiel ao deus do inferno, até a Guerra Santa Anterior.

As memórias de cada Guerra jamais deixarão sua mente, mas esta é a que ela se lembrará com mais frequência. Quando ela teve um vislumbre de que sua vida poderia ser mais do que lutar e morrer. Sua vida poderia ser... Amar...

PANDORA: Morrigan! O Lorde Hades convocou uma reunião! Por que não está presente?

Ela se vira para encontrar a sua comandante, a mulher que despreza, Pandora. Na sua opinião, totalmente indigna de sua posição. Uma meretriz que desde a antiguidade compra sua posição na hierarquia do inferno bajulando e abrindo as pernas para o Imperador. Morrigan, mais do que qualquer um, entendia esta estratégia de "subir na vida". Mas não quer dizer que precisa gostar de Pandora.

No entanto, o amor que tem pela vida fala mais alto ela cumpre sua parte. Exerce seu papel. Morrigan se ajoelha.

MORRIGAN: Perdão, minha senhora... Por minha frivolidade. Devo atender ao chamado do Imperador imediatamente.

PANDORA: Eu não sei por que ele faz questão de você entre nós. Não passa de uma vadia inútil... Diga-me, Morrigan... Já... "Conheceu" muitos dos espectros nesta vida?

MORRIGAN: Sabe como sou, milady... Velhos hábitos não morrem fácil... A senhora deve saber, estando na sua posição por tantos séculos.

Morrigan sabe que será repreendida, mas a alfinetada valeu a pena.

PANDORA: Cadela insolente. Não ouse me insultar ou os maiores tormentos do inferno não se compararão ao castigo que lhe inflingirei!

MORRIGAN: Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, senhora...

"Tola", Morrigan pensa. O que são os tormentos do inferno para os espectros? O inferno é seu lar. Sua vida. Passar mais de dois séculos enclausurada na escuridão, com o rosto de um amado em sua mente, desejando tê-lo em seus braços por tanto tempo? Esta é a verdadeira dor. Como uma idiota como Pandora poderia entender esta dor? Afinal, ela está sempre a esquentar os lençóis de Hades.

A medida que a Surplície envolve seu corpo, como sombras vivas, rasgando o vestido e revelando suas curvas a medida em que ela caminha, suas lembranças voltam. Nunca vão muito longe antes de voltarem berrando e implorando como crianças ansiosas pela atenção da mãe.

**-Passado-**

Naquele dia, em que invadira o santuário sob as ordens de seu imperador, para assassinar o cavaleiro de Pegasus. Seduzira facilmente os guardas e matara-os mais facilmente ainda. Um ou outro cavaleiro de bronze ou prata colocou-se em seu caminho, mas também foram fácilmente eliminados.

E nem precisou fazer muito esforço pra encontrar seu alvo. Ele a encontrou. Era jovem e de expressão arrogante. Um cavaleiro de bronze? Um mero cavaleiro de bronze? Como podia um adversário tão ínfimo ser o maior oponente de Hades, ela não sabia. Só sabia que seria pra sempre louvada se o matasse. Seria tratada como uma rainha entre os espectros. Tudo que precisava fazer era afundar suas garras no pescoço do moleque, arrancando o sorriso arrogante de seu rosto e Hades a louvaria como a maior dos Espectros. Ela conquistaria o respeito que merece. Sempre sendo tratada como uma prostituta comum das tropas de Hades, ela agora seria uma guerreira.

KAZE: Espectros de Hades estão cada vez mais se assemelhando a vermes... Catei um destes tentando se infiltrar no santuário ainda há pouco... E agora, mais um...

E so agora, Morrigan se dá conta do que o garoto segurava nas mãos. Tentáculos. Só podiam pertencer a um espectro. Laimi de Verme. Seu espião. O inútil não fora capaz de matar um ridículo cavaleiro de bronze e agora era arremessado aos pés de Morrigan como um saco de lixo.

MORRIGAN: Vejo que a presa se atira na boca do predador. A recompensa que o Imperador Hades colocou na sua cabeça já está garantida. Eu sou Morrigan de Sucubus! A Estrela Terrestre da Perfeição!

E Morrigan retira o capuz que ocultava sua Surplice. Uma surplice escura como todas as outras, que pouco fazia pra ocultar a sensualidade da mulher. A tiara adornava os lindos cabelos sedosos. O peitoral contornava perfeitamente os seios, deixava a mostra a cintura fina e as botas iam até metade das sensuais coxas torneadas. Morrigan era sensualidade pura. Até mesmo as unhas eram perfeitamente pintadas e feitas.

KAZE: Então...? Quer ser a espectra famosa que eliminou o grande Cavaleiro de Pegasus, não é? pode vir... Será só mais uma inimiga anônima que eu derrotei...

LAIME: Perdoe-me, senhora Morrigan! Eu tentei...!

MORRIGAN: Calado!

E Morrigan salta na direção de Kaze, parado sobre a colina. Ele sequer assumira uma posição de combate. Estava subestimando-a? Maldito! O faria pagar por isto! O soco devastador dela iria... Acertar o ar? Ele desaparecera diante de seus olhos. Ela pôde sentir a direção em que o cosmo se deslocara, mas não conseguira acompanhar seus movimentos. Ela está sob a colina agora, procurando por ele e deparando-se com o Cavaleiro de Pegasus parado onde ela estava originalmente. Pisoteando a cabeça de Laime.

KAZE: E quem é esse aqui? Seu namorado? Uma garota tão linda como você deveria ter um namorado mais bonito...

MORRIGAN: Seu... Insolente! Como ousa zombar de mim?

Morrigan novamente o ataca. Desta vez, ele não corre, apenas se esquiva. Maldito, como era rápido. Era frustrante e enervante como ela sentia que seu golpe o atingiria e não conseguia. Suas garras afiadas passavam rente ao rosto dele, o suficiente pra ele sentir o leve deslocamento do ar provocado pelos golpes dela, mas não mais que uma leve carícia do vento, chegava a tocá-lo.

Em um determinado momento, ele contra ataca com um chute. Que ela percebera que fora desferido com velocidade reduzida apenas pra testar as habilidades dela. Fora capaz de defender, segurou Kaze pela perna e o atirou contra o chão, mas ele se apoiara com as mãos e saltara pra longe dela evitando o choque contra o solo.

Nem sequer tivera tempo de respirar quando a nova onda de ataques recomeçou. E apesar de ter sido surpreendido, ainda mantinha o sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

MORRIGAN: Desgraçado, lute! Lute feito homem!

KAZE: Tem certeza?

Ele desaparece novamente diante dos olhos dela e reaparece atrás dela, já desferindo um chute no seu rosto que arremessa sua tiara longe e a derruba aturdida no chão. Ela apenas olha para o chão, totalmente incrédula do quanto fora fácil pra ele golpeá-la. Só de imaginar como doía a ardência no rosto, a humilhação que sentia naquele momento e o ódio pelo ferimento que lhe roubara a perfeita beleza, Morrigan já sentia um desejo incontrolável de matar aquele garoto.

KAZE: O que foi? Está zangada?

Morrigan se ergue num grito irracional, iniciando uma nova onda de golpes, socos e chutes. Desta vez fora capaz de resvalar o rosto de Kaze que saltara pra trás, sempre mantendo o sorriso descontraído e cálido no rosto, agora marcado por um leve corte por onde escorria um filete de sangue. Que ele nem se dera ao trabalho de limpar. Estava zombando dela de novo.

MORRIGAN: Sente prazer em me humilhar, mas logo sentirá dor e desespero! Arrependimento por tê-lo feito!

KAZE: Dificilmente. Nunca senti alguma coisa antes, não sentirei agora.

Kaze defende outro golpe dela, segurando o punho dela e torcendo-o. Em seguida, imobilizando-a por trás.

MORRIGAN: O que está dizendo, miserável?

KAZE: Estou dizendo que eu fui treinado pra ser uma arma do santuário. Treinado pelo próprio Grande Mestre. Eu não tenho sentimento algum, pois meu mestre os extirpou de mim, desde a infância.

MORRIGAN: Mentira... Vocês, cavaleiros arrogantes e auto-nominados guardiões da paz! Sempre com seus papos de sentimentos e de força do coração! Acha que acredito que você é como nós? Nós espectros somos frios e cruéis! Vocês não passam de criancinhas tolas comparados a nós!

KAZE: Acha mesmo?

Kaze solta o braço dolorido de Morrigan e a empurra com o pé. Ela mal fora solta e já atacava novamente.

MORRIGAN: Desgraçado, mentiroso e hipócrita!

KAZE: Hipócrita? Eu jamais disse nada sobre força do coração ou essas bobagens... Meu mestre me ensinou que para vencermos devemos ser frios como espectros... Pois sentimentos só servem para apresentar um cavaleiro a uma cova prematura.

MORRIGAN: E vem dizer isso pra mim? Com este sorriso cínico no rosto?

KAZE: Este sorriso nunca foi sincero de verdade... É só um mecanismo de defesa... Serve pra irritar meus oponentes... E levá-los a cometer erros... A ficarem idiotas...

Morrigan se enfurecia mais e mais e inicara um novo ataque. Agora, Kaze não se limitava a apenas esquivar, como a contra-atacar também. E cada golpe era friamente calculado para minar as forças de Morrigan. O último soco, atingira o estômago dela, fazendo-a cuspir sangue e se arrastar por cinco metros atrás antes de cair de joelhos. Morrigan tenta recuperar o fôlego perdido, olhando praquele cavaleiro desgraçado que brincava com ela todo este tempo.

E de repente, os tentáculos metálicos de Laime surpreendem Kaze. Mas não por muito tempo, pois em uma fração de segundos, ele conseguira saltar pra longe.

LAIME: _**TENTÁCULOS DO VERME!**_

KAZE: Errou, verme!

LAIME: Ahahahaha! Eu sei que não sou rápido como você! Mas agora que está no ar, está a mercê de minha mestra! Ahahahaha!

E era verdade. No ar, estava a mercê de Morrigan. Não poderia correr. Teria de se defender ou seria atacado. Mas, passara-se bem mais tempo do que pensara que a espectro levaria para atacá-lo. Ela estava imóvel, fitando o subordinado com ódio. E estendera a mão na direção dele, disparando uma rajda de energia que terminou por destroçar o espectro.

LAIME: Senhora... Morrigan... Por que...?

MORRIGAN: Para que aprenda a não insultar minha força! Posso eliminar um mero Cavaleiro de Bronze sozinha! Limite-se a cumprir a sua tarefa de liberar o caminho para mim, verme maldito!

E o corpo destroçado de Laime cai morto no chão. Kaze retorna ao solo, sorrindo pra ela.

KAZE: Poderia ter me atacado, mas não o fez... Por que...?

MORRIGAN: Eu já disse. Não quero dividir a glória da sua morte com um verme intrometido. Agora, lutaremos pra valer! Seu truque do sorriso não funcionará mais comigo!

E Kaze sorri diante daquele comentário. Seu cosmo se eleva abruptamente, assustando Morrigan.

KAZE: Deixe-me dizer uma coisa... Hades nunca vai vencer. Ele pode tentar, mas o Cavaleiro de Pegasus vai impedir. Eu vou impedir. Eu vou renascer cem, duzentas, mil vezes para lutar contra ele... E frustrar os planos dele... Toda vez que ele despertar... A luta de vocês é inútil...

MORRIGAN: Arrogante...

KAZE: Não. Realista...

O sorriso. O sorriso irritante. Como ele conseguia irritá-la com tão pouco, ela não sabia. Mas iria apagar aquele sorriso agora.

MORRIGAN: _**SUSPIRO DOS AMALDIÇOADOS!**_

KAZE: _**ESPÍRITO DOS VENTOS!**_

Uma aura azul, leve e cálida cobre o corpo de Kaze. Morrigan não entende o que ele acabou de fazer, mas continua concentrando seu poder ao máximo. Logo aquele cavaleiro morreria. Hades a exaltaria sobre todos os outros espectros e venceria a guerra santa de uma vez por todas.

MORRIGAN: Desapareça!

KAZE: Sinto muito... Mas não tenho intenção de morrer antes de desferir um belo golpe na cara do seu deus de merda... _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

E por um breve instante, ela vê o sorriso dele desaparecer. Seu rosto se modificara de uma aparente alegria boba a uma expressão sem qualquer sentimento. E assim que ela dispara seu ataque, Kaze se atira na direção dele a uma velocidade impressionante. A esfera de energia em forma de crânio é partida, esfacelada por um pequeno feixe de luz. E em seguida mais outro. E mais outro. E mais outro. E mais uma centena. Milhares deles que ofuscavam a vista dela. Atingindo-a com força total, erguendo-a do solo e arrebatando-a pelo ar, pelo que parecia uma quantidade infinita de tempo. Tudo passava em câmera lenta. Até mesmo os impulsos nervosos que acusavam ao seu cérebro a sensação de dor.

Chocara-se contra a terra com um impacto tamanho que teria sido o suficiente pra nocauteá-la. Mas não fora. Nem ela sabe explicar como não estava inconsciente. Ou melhor, como não fora morta por aquele ataque devastador. Sua surplice não resistira. Não restara mais que meros frangalhos estraçalhados a cobrir-lhe o corpo ferido. Parecia uma eternidade que lhe custava mover-se. Os membros pesados era usados para arrastar seu corpo quebrado pra longe dali. Esforço inútil e desesperado de um espectro diante da morte. Pois Kaze já se encontrava de pé diante dela. Olhando-a de cima com confiança inabalável.

MORRIGAN: Como... Como estou... Viva?

KAZE: Eu não te ataquei com força total...

MORRIGAN: Por... Que...?

_"Todo espectro deve morrer... São parasitas que tomam corpos de pessoas quaisquer para formar as fileiras das hordas de Hades... Não sentem nada além de desprezo pela vida e adoração fanática por seu deus... Por isso eles são combatentes tão terríveis! E por isso, tantos de nós morrem nas Guerras Santas! Chega de sacrificar as vidas dos Cavaleiros inútilmente! Devemos ser frios como espectros, ou jamais venceremos totalmente uma Guerra Santa!"_

As palavras do mestre ecoavam na mente dele. Estas palavras eram o credo pelo qual ele vivera até agora. Sua verdade mais absoluta. Sua única razão de lutar. Lutar por Atena era uma obrigação. Não um sentimento. Sentimentos são extirpados. Assim o mestre o ensinara. Deveria tê-la matado. Mas não o fizera. E nem sabia explicar o por que.

KAZE: Por que eu acho que você despertou algo dentro de mim... Eu não sei explicar o que é... Meu mestre arrancou meus sentimentos de mim desde que era novo o bastante pra me lembrar de qualquer coisa... Eu não sei o que senti agora, no meu peito... Mas os seus olhos não são os olhos dos outros espectros que enfrentei... São diferentes...

Morrigan olhava pra ele incrédula com aquelas palavras.

KAZE: Nem sei dizer se esta sensação no meu peito é realmente um sentimento. Não faço idéia de como eles sejam... Só sei que... Não consigo matar você... Eu quero deixar você viver...

MORRIGAN: Seu... Maldito! Me considera tão fraca que nem se deve o trabalho de me matar?

KAZE: Sua força não tem nada a ver com isso. Vi poucos espectros com um poder igual ao seu. Mas enquanto lutava com você, eu olhava fundo nos seus olhos e algo em mim doía... E essa dor aumentava quando eu a golpeava...

Morrigan não consegue dizer nada. Não tinha o que dizer. Não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

KAZE: Como eu disse... Vá viver sua vida... Esta guerra santa não poupará ninguém... Talvez nem mesmo eu... Mas a diferença é... Que nós vamos vencer... Então, abandone a luta... E faça valer minha escolha de não matá-la...

Tendo dito aquelas palavras, Kaze se vira e parte. Ela encontra desesperadamente forças pra gritar por ele e fazê-lo parar.

MORRIGAN: Volte aqui! Eu exijo que me mate! Mate-me!

Ele olha pra trás sorrindo. E desta vez ela nota que há alguma coisa diferente em seu sorriso. Não era o sorriso forjado pra desarmar seus oponentes. Era um sorriso verdadeiro. Um sorriso sincero.

KAZE: Sinto muito... Mas não consigo matar você...

E Kaze parte. Quanto tempo ela encarou aquele rapaz caminhar para longe até se tornar um pequeno ponto e desaparecer de vista, ela não sabe. O que a levou a abandonar a surplice e fugir, ela não entende.

**-Presente-**

Morrigan chega a sala do trono, onde Hades a esperava. Os espectros ao redor olham pra ela sorrindo. Alguns passam as mãos em seu corpo, discreta ou indiscretamente, sussurrando obscenidades. Ela já está acostumada. A séculos que é tratada desta forma. Como o brinquedo das tropas de Hades. Em uma das encarnações passadas o próprio imperador lhe disse que este era seu papel. "Entreter" seus homens.

Radamanthys, o juiz comandante de sua tropa a olha com desprezo. Ela faz uma mesura, como manda a lei e é surpreendida por um tapa no rosto que a lança ao chão.

RADA: Atrasada... Não tem respeito pelo imperador? Está manchando a honra de nossa tropa...

MORRIGAN: Perdoe-me, senhor Radamanthys... Não se repetirá...

RADA: Espero. Pro seu próprio bem.

Ela engole as lágrimas. Não daria aos malditos sorridentes ao redor o luxo de vê-la chorar. Armando-se do sorriso cínico que ela já era profissional em mostrar, ela se levanta e novamente faz a mesura. Radamanthys sussurra em seu ouvido.

RADA: Ajeite-se... E após a reunião vá para o meu quarto.

MORRIGAN: Como ordenar, meu senhor Radamanthys...

Ela não questiona. Ultimamente tem sido assim. Morrigan sabe que quem Radamanthys deseja realmente é Pandora. mas a vadia só tem olhos para Hades e ele busca em Morrigan afogar as suas mágoas. Ironicamente Pandora ressucitou desta vez como seu irmã de Hades. Não que isso será um impecilho para qualquer um satisfazer seu desejo. Que pensamento divertido e aliviante. Por um momento Morrigan não se sente mais tão suja.

Mas ao olhar ao redor, para os outros espectros, ela não conseguia entender. Por que ela era tratada daquela forma? Violet de Behemoth era respeitada. Aiacos de Garuda a declarava como sua amante a frente de todos e provavelmente mataria o desgraçado que a insultasse. Se ela não o fizesse antes. Talvez seja isso de que precise. Poder. Real poder pra intimidar os outros. Se tivesse poder de verdade, poderia impor o respeito que Violet impunha. Poderia se vingar de qualquer um que a tratasse como uma prostituta barata.

Após a reunião, ao adentrar o quarto de Radamanthys, ele a observa com indiferença.

MORRIGAN: Estou aqui, meu senhor... O que deseja de mim?

RADA: Você sabe muito bem.

O espectro serve um copo de uísque para bebericar.

MORRIGAN: Sim. Mas o senhor pode escolher o que quiser...

RADA: Cale-se. Dispa-se e faça o que tem de fazer...

MORRIGAN: Sim. Perdoe-me.

Ela sabe o que tem de fazer. Assumir a forma dela. De Pandora. A única que Radamanthys realmente desejava, mas que jamais poderia ter. Não bastava a humilhação que ele lhe impõe todas as noites? Ele precisava forçá-la a tomar a forma odiosa daquela mulher?

Radamanthys a observa esperando que se dispa e que use seu feitiço pra assumir a forma de Pandora, quando Morrigan para de remover sua Surplice. Radamanthys abaixa o copo até a mesa, imaginando por que ela hesita.

RADA: O que está esperando? Retire-a.

MORRIGAN: Meu senhor, Radamanthys, perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas... Por que... Não sacia seus prazeres com a senhora Pandora?

Radamanthys se ergue furioso e Morrigan antecipa a chegada do tapa. No mínimo. Mas o Juiz a ergue pelo pescoço e a bate contra a parede.

RADA: Está me questionando, vadia?

MORRIGAN: Não! Jamais, meu senhor! Por favor, poupe-me!

Radamanthys solta-a e ela cai de joelhos no chão, arfando e afagando com as mãos o pescoçõ dolorido.

RADA: Seu trabalho não é me questionar!

MORRIGAN: Tem razão, meu senhor... Mas, poderia ter a verdadeira senhora Pandora se quisesse...

RADA: Sou um espectro.

MORRIGAN: Um juiz.

RADA: Mas ainda um espectro.

MORRIGAN: O mais poderoso.

RADA: Sabe muito bem a quem a senhora Pandora...

MORRIGAN: Fode?

O olhar de Radamanthys poderia atravessar Morrigan e matá-la, ela imaginava.

RADA: Mais respeito!

MORRIGAN: Não precisamos fingir que não sabemos o que se passa entre aquelas quatro paredes... Entre aqueles dois irmãos...

RADA: Você está excedendo o limite de suas liberdades...

"Que liberdade?", ela pensa. Malditos. Ela nunca fora livre de fato.

MORRIGAN: Novamente peço desculpas. Mas esta é a verdade. O senhor a deseja, mas ela deseja o Imperador.

RADA: Eu já sei disso! Onde quer chegar?

MORRIGAN: E se pudesse tê-la?

RADA: Não posso.

MORRIGAN: Eu posso convencê-la. Eu sei como.

RADA: Mentira.

MORRIGAN: É verdade. Eu conheço feitiços. Uso-os para deixar os homens aos meus pés. Posso facilmente usá-los na senhora Pandora. Fazê-la amá-lo.

RADA: Está falando de traição. Contra minha comandante e meu deus.

MORRIGAN: O que somos pra eles, senão ferramentas para usar?

RADA: Somos guerreiros. Somos servos. Devemos ser leais. Não me atreveria a trair meu imperador desta forma.

MORRIGAN: Hades não ama Pandora. Que problema poderia haver? Ele apenas a usa. Ele teve outras amantes. Ele tem até mesmo uma esposa. Por que ele pode se deitar com quem quiser e nós, espectros devemos ser fiéis como cãezinhos? Somos espectros. Nascemos no inferno. Não devemos nos conter por moralidade.

RADA: Uma prostituta como você, eu imagino que não mesmo.

MORRIGAN: Não sou uma prostituta!

Morrigan se refreia diante da fúria nos olhos do Juiz do inferno.

MORRIGAN: Também sou um espectro. Uma feiticeira.

RADA: O que está me propondo? Uma prostituta não faz nada sem esperar nada em troca.

MORRIGAN: Há algo que quero. Seu amor.

RADA: O que? Ahahahahaha! O que está dizendo? Quer ser minha mulher? Quer que eu a exiba como minha amante diante de todos? E isso me dará o amor da senhora Pandora!

MORRIGAN: Não. Não há necessidade de jogos. O senhor não sabe, mas sempre nutri sentimentos por você.

Radamanthys dá um grunhido de desdém.

MORRIGAN: Meu pagamento... Será apenas... Seu amor... O senhor deverá fazer amor comigo, como se estivesse fazendo com ela. Me tratará como a trataria se fosse ela que estivesse em seus braços. Até que eu consiga convencê-la a se entregar ao senhor...

RADA: Suponhamos apenas por um segundo que eu aceite sua... "Proposta". Por que, me ajudaria se segundo você mesma, nutre sentimentos por mim?

MORRIGAN: Pois eu enxergo a verdade da vida de um espectro, senhor Radamanthys. Somos pó e sombras. Somos trazidos a vida por um breve período de tempo, apenas para morrer em batalha. O que sobra depois? Apenas pó e sombras aguardando pela próxima batalha.

RADA: E daí?

MORRIGAN: Merecemos, mesmo que seja apenas por um breve instante, um pouco de felicidade. A minha seria ter uma amostra do seu amor. Dê-me uma amostra de seu amor... E eu lhe darei uma amostra do amor de senhora Pandora... O que me diz?

Radamanthys a olha por vários instantes. Ela não o pressiona a dar sua resposta. Ele poderia matá-la se ousasse. E além do mais, Morrigan sabe que ele está considerando a proposta. Se tem uma coisa em que ela é boa, além de dar prazer, é manipular homens. Radamanthys pode ser um homem poderoso, mas ainda é um homem. E quanto mais poderoso o homem, mais fácil é de manipulá-lo. Basta oferecer-lhe a única coisa que ele quer e não pode ter.

Radamanthys avança pra cima dela, erguendo-a pelo pescoço e encarando-a com desprezo. Ela chega a pensar que chegou sua hora de voltar para a escuridão solitária quando ele arranca com um único movimento, a proteção da surplície, expondo seus seios. Em seguida, o aperto em sua garganta, estranhamente o mais fraco que já recebera dele se desfaz e ela sorri. Sorri por que sabe que já o convenceu. Ela já o tem nas mãos.

A prova? Vem em seguida. O beijo. Radamanthys nunca a beijara antes. Apenas se satisfazia de seu corpo e a dispensava. Como se ela não fosse nada além de uma escrava. Mas agora ele a beijava. Docemente. Sim, ele aceitara a proposta e agora, ele faria seu papel direitinho. E ela armaria o terreno para alcançar a grandiosidade com que sempre sonhou.

Ela acorda algumas horas depois, envolta em lençóis após uma noite tórrida de amor com Radamanthys, sorrindo. Agora, ela o olhava com desprezo. O odiava. A ele a todos os outros. Mas submeter-se a humilhação de se deitar com ele por mais algum tempo seria fácil. Ela já estava acostumada a passar os últimos 200 anos sem poder ter o homem que realmente amava ao seu lado, o jovem cavaleiro de Pegasus que a mostrou que sua vida era valiosa, e assim o seria por toda a eternidade. Mas desta vez, ela teria um pouco de felicidade. E um pouco de vingança.

Ela já podia sentir uma parcela de poder correndo por suas veias. Apenas um pouco para que Radamanthys não perceba seu plano. Silenciosamente, ela se veste e sai do quarto dele, sorrindo anciosa pelo dia em que ela se elevará acima de todos os outros espectros.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Sabe como é né? Dizem que vingança de mulher é muito pior que de homem (MEDO! x.x). Sobre o que eu planejo pra essa fic? Muitas surpresas... 8D

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Selena ter uma rival? Ih, vai dar briga! Só não vale puxão de cabelo! E sim! Aiacos e Violet são um belo casal (que eu tava até negligenciando na fic anterior O.O). Mas não vou fazer mais isso...

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar essa, mas é que estou muito empolgado com SMW... x.x

Mas SMW tá no finalzinho. Quase terminando. E logo vou poder me dedicar mais a essa...

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 5 - Uma lição sobre perdão**

A menina desmaia nos braços de Tidus. Era uma menina de beleza comum, parecia jovem e de classe baixa. Mas a coisa que mais chamou a atenção de Tidus foi o fato de ela dizer o nome de Dante de Capricórnio. Como ela poderia saber sobre Dante?

TIDUS: Ei, menina... Acorde!

?: Este é o Santuário?

Tidus faz que sim.

?: Meu nome é Maria. Eu... Preciso ver o senhor Dante...

TIDUS: Como conhece Dante? Diga!

Tidus sacode a menina, mas ela está desmaiada. Parece desidratada. Provavelmente não vê comida por um bom tempo. Tidus a carrega junto de Yun e os leva para a casa. Abre a porta com um chute. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo no Santuário, e Tidus não sabia dizer o que era.

De repente, a porta se abre e Rock invade com Slain apoiado nos ombros.

TIDUS: Rock, o que aconteceu a ele?

ROCK: Eu não sei, mestre... Ele estava perdido em algum lugar longe do santuário... Estava caído. Não parece ter sido atacado... Mas ele está muito mal!

TIDUS: Coloque-o na cama.

ROCK: Quem é essa garota? Ih, a Mayara não vai gostar nada de você trazendo garotas pra casa, mestre... Ainda mais tão jovens... Não tem vergonha nessa cara? ¬¬

TIDUS: Não é isso, seu cabeção!

Tidus dá um cocão na cabeça de Rock.

TIDUS: Eu vou falar com o Grande Mestre. Você cuida deles. Viu a Tifa, por aí?

TIFA: Estou aqui, mestre.

TIDUS: Tifa! Ótimo! Você está aqui! Ajude o Rock. Yun foi atacado, tem algo estranho com o Slain e agora essa menina apareceu sei lá de onde, procurando pelo Dante. Eu preciso falar com o Grande Mestre.

TIFA: Mas... O que deu nele?

ROCK: Sei lá, Tifa. Tá tudo virando de pernas pro ar.

Enquanto Tidus se dirigia às 12 Casas, Odin caminhava até o Coliseu, aspirando o ar puro. Levava seu elmo sob o braço e seus cabelos esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento. No Coliseu, havia uma multidão de pessoas reunidas e isso só podia significar uma coisa: Cavaleiros treinando.

Ou uma batalha entre os candidatos de Cavaleiros, o que também reunia uma bela platéia. E desta vez, Odin reconhece um dos participantes do treinamento. Um deles era um Cavaleiro de Ouro como ele. Apesar de estar sem sua vestimenta, ele não poderia deixar de reconhecer Lesath de Escorpião.

O outro era uma garota? Uma amazona? Lesath estava treinando uma jovem amazona? Toda a ajuda era bem-vinda. Apesar de tudo estar bem e feliz, Odin podia sentir a aproximação de tempos ruins. Pois assim era a vida dos Cavaleiros. Coberta de sangue e batalhas.

Na arena, a menina tentava atingir o mestre, sem sucesso. Ele era mais rápido que ela.

LESATH: Vamos! Controle seu cosmo ou não vai conseguir me atingir!

AMANDA: Vamos... Fazer uma... Pausa... Arf, arf...

LESATH: Sem pausa enquanto não terminarmos!

Lesath aponta o dedo para a menina e ela é atirada para trás, contra a arquibancada, por uma luz vermelha.

LESATH: Se não for capaz de selar o cosmo agressor, jamais será digna de usar aquela armadura! Levante-se!

AMANDA: Mestre... Idiota... Eu já disse que não consigo fazer essa porcaria... E esse treinamento é muito chato!

LESATH: Sem desculpas! _**RESTRIÇÃO!**_

A mente de Amanda é invadida por imagens terríveis da própria morte, acompanhadas por dor e medo. Nada disso era real. Acontecia apenas na mente dela, mas era terrível da mesma forma. Deixava-a de joelhos. Os soldados e habitantes do Santuário que observavam, estavam até preocupados com os gritos dela, quando de repente, um cosmo dourado explode em meio a arena.

Amanda caída de joelhos mal consegue olhar para cima e ver quem interrompera a luta. Era muito alto e forte. Como um gigante. O próprio mestre, embora nada intimidado, parecia pequeno perto daquele homem... Com Armadura de Ouro?

LESATH: O que pensa que está fazendo, Odin?

ODIN: Pegue um pouco mais leve com a moça, meu amigo...

LESATH: Nossos inimigos não pegarão leve. E meu mestre me encarregou de treinar essa preguiçosa... É o que vou fazer.

Odin se ajoelha e estende a mão para a menina se levantar.

ODIN: Seu nome é...?

AMANDA: Erm... Erm... É...

LESATH: Amanda. Levante-se daí. Eu não te bati tão forte.

AMANDA: Sim, mestre...

A menina abana a poeira de suas roupas, olha para cima e se depara com o rosto sorridente de Odin. Ele não pode ver, mas por baixo da máscara, o rosto dela está corado.

ODIN: Castigos físicos raramente são eficientes quando se quer explorar o potencial de um Cavaleiro ou Amazona. Sabedoria costuma dar melhores resultados, Lesath.

LESATH: É, sei... Vamos terminar o treinamento outro dia... ¬¬

ODIN: Assim é melhor... Eu me despeço de vocês aqui...

Quando Odin parte, Amanda ainda permanece um bom tempo olhando fixamente pra ele.

AMANDA: Mestre... Quem era aquele...?

LESATH: Aquele? Não reconhece a Armadura dele? Era Odin de Touro.

AMANDA: Odin? De Touro? O.O

Lesath fica olhando pra discípula sem entender. Até que nota o olhar boboca dela para o Cavaleiro e se coloca na frente.

LESATH: Vamos voltar pra casa! Amanhã continuamos o treinamento! ù.u

AMANDA: Mas mestre...

LESATH: Nada de "mas"! ù.u

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Mayara de Áries é convocada diante do Grande Mestre. Ela estava ajoelhada em sinal de respeito, quando Tidus chega.

MAYARA: Grande Mestre... O senhor tem certeza...? Quer a mim nesta missão?

GM: Sim, Mayara de Áries. Você deve caçar o traidor Fênix e executar a justiça de Atena por seus crimes.

Nem mesmo Mayara acredita naquelas palavras. O Grande Mestre a está pedindo pra caçar o miserável que matou seu discípulo, seu irmãozinho mais novo, e dar um fim a sua vida.

MAYARA: Eu compreendo... Estas ordens...

GM: São ordens expressas de Atena e você deve acatá-las...

Tidus mesmo não acredita naquelas palavras. Atena teria ordenado a morte de alguém? Alguém que lutou ao lado dos Cavaleiros durante a batalha contra Poseidon. Tidus se aproxima rapidamente do Grande Mestre, interpelando para ser ouvido.

TIDUS: Grande Mestre. Deve haver algum engano. Embora o Cavaleiro de Fênix tenha sido um Cavaleiro Negro, ele prestou serviço a Atena ao lutar contra os Generais Marinas! Por favor, não ordene uma missão de morte...

MAYARA: Cale-se, Tidus! As ordens são de Atena. Isso basta.

TIDUS: Pois eu não acho que sejam dela...

Mayara se ergue.

MAYARA: Se você ousa questionar as ordens da deusa Atena... Eu devo executá-lo imediatamente, sob acusação de traição.

Ouvir aquilo de Mayara era inesperado para ele. Tidus pensava que eles se amavam, mas conhecia Mayara muito bem pra saber que ela não faz ameaças vãs. Ela realmente mataria Tidus se necessário. E estando em jogo sua questão de vingança, há motivos ainda maiores para crer que ela não está ameaçando-o em vão. Ela quer esta missão. Onde o Grande Mestre está com a cabeça?

GM: Mayara está certa, Tidus. As ordens vieram expressamente de Atena...

TIDUS: Mayara... Eu sei que você quer vingança contra Jecht, mas vingança não é o modo dos Cavaleiros. Lembra-se de Janus?

Mayara é surpreendida por aquelas palavras e imediatamente, explode seu cosmo de forma violenta, atirando Tidus contra a parede.

MAYARA: Eu disse para se calar. Eu vou carregar a vontade de Atena!

TIDUS: Vontade de Atena? Ou a sua...?

ALEX: A minha, Tidus de Leão...

Alex, a reencarnação de Atena, surge detrás das cortinas e senta-se ao trono. Ela parecia tranquila.

TIDUS: Eu peço permissão para acompanhar Mayara nesta missão.

GM: Mayara já está sendo acompanhada nesta missão por uma Amazona de Bronze. Nebulae de Andrômeda. Sua discípula.

TIDUS: Mas...

GM: Não há razão para tirar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário ao mesmo tempo, Tidus. Sua presença aqui só pode explicar uma situação terrível que precisa de nossa atenção. Mayara cuidará disto!

TIDUS: Sim, senhor...

Mayara parte, trocando um último olhar triste com Tidus. Como se ela pedisse perdão por tê-lo atacado, mas seu orgulho não permitisse dizê-lo em palavras. Quando ela parte, Tidus se coloca de joelhos diante de Atena e do Grande Mestre.

TIDUS: Deusa Atena... Perdoe-me a insolência... Mas o Cavaleiro de Fênix lutou ao lado dos seus Cavaleiros na batalha contra Poseidon. Por que a senhora não emite a palavra de perdão a ele? Com a sombra de uma ameaça se aproximando... Seria sábio ordenar a morte de um potencial e poderoso aliado...?

ALEX: Eu já o perdooei, Tidus... Não se preocupe...

TIDUS: Mas... Então, por que ordenou que Mayara o execute? Com certeza sabe do que houve entre o discípulo dela e esse Fênix!

ALEX: Eu sei. Eu já o perdoei por seus crimes e quero ele como nosso aliado. Mas quem precisa perdoá-lo é Mayara...

TIDUS: Mas não acha arriscado? Mayara ainda sente desejo de vingança... Acha que ela superará seu ódio... E perdoará o Fênix?

ALEX: Eu tenho plena certeza disto, Tidus... Aquela Armadura de Ouro que ela carrega é sua prova de que o coração de Mayara é bom. Eu tenho plena confiança de que ela perdoará o Cavaleiro de Fênix, mesmo contra minhas ordens... Por isso, eu peço que confie nela, assim como eu confio...

Tidus acaba de ver uma pessoa totalmente diferente da menina assustada que Alex parecia antes. Ele acaba de ver a sabedoria de Atena fluir de Alex, como uma aura confortante. Agora entende como Ikarus teve tanta confiança de que encontrara a verdadeira Deusa, anos atrás.

Tidus acena e sorri.

TIDUS: Compreendo. Eu confiarei nela.

GM: Agora, Tidus, apresente as questões que o trouxeram até nós.

TIDUS: Sim, Grande Mestre... Houveram ataques aos meus discípulos dentro do Santuário recentemente. Eles estão bem, mas... Algo me cheira mal. Parece que uma sombra se instala sobre o Santuário... Sinto uma estranheza...

GM: Estamos cientes disto, Tidus. Asheria e Azrael, assim como Angelus e Kanya... Também captaram esta "sombra". Estou enviando Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze para investigarem as ocorrências de surtos de cosmo negro ao redor do mundo...

TIDUS: Cosmo negro?

GM: Parece que Hades está despertando, Tidus. E precisamos estar preparados.

TIDUS: Hades? O maior adversário de Atena?

GM: Sim. E tenho plena confiança de que nossos Cavaleiros estão preparados para travar esta batalha.

TIDUS: Seria possível que... Espiões de Hades se instalassem no Santuário, Grande Mestre?

GM: Segundo Angelus, já houveram casos... Embora não tenhamos muitos detalhes de como ele consegue. Desde que assumi o cargo de Grande Mestre, estive enviando Cavaleiros ao redor do mundo, para tentar encontrar Espectros. Eles encontraram Cavaleiros Negros e servos de outros deuses... Mas nunca Espectros. Não sei como Hades os treina... De onde eles vêm... Como se mantém ocultos do Santuário...

TIDUS: Sim. Seriam necessários anos de treinamento e dedicação para que os Espectros se tornassem um exército coeso e capaz de desafiar Atena...

GM: Sim. Mas eles surgem de repente. Como... Sombras na noite... Se ao menos meu mestre estivesse vivo, ele poderia esclarecer. Ele foi um sobrevivente da última Guerra Santa. Seu conhecimento seria muito valioso... Mas esta informação foi mantida em segredo até mesmo da deusa Atena...

TIDUS: Entendo... O que devemos fazer, Grande Mestre?

GM: Fique de olhos abertos. É o melhor que podemos fazer no momento...

Tidus acena. Se levanta e parte. Enquanto isso, Nebulae esperava Mayara na casa de Áries. Ambas trajando suas Armaduras desaparecem em um brilho dourado em pleno ar. Sem se dar conta de mais uma pessoa escondida na Casa de Áries que pouco antes de elas desaparecerem, saltou sobre o brilho do teletransporte e foi levada junto delas.

AYAME: Toshi! Segure-se firme! ò.o

TOSHI: X.x

O lêmure se agarra ao pescoço da garota como pode e todos desaparecem no ar ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Só lendo o capítulo pra saber. Albiero vai aparecer, mas não será como da última vez.

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Bom, o Máscara da Morte original não vai aparecer. A menos que eu tenha uma idéia muito bacana pra ele. Por enquanto sem planos imediatos, então não vou prometer nada.

Desculpem a demora. Eu estava ocupado com outra fic e essa aqui anda meio fria na cuca. Vou tentar me dedicar mais a ela e recuperar o tempo perdido gente. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Capítulo 06 - Fênix ressurge**

Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O inferno sobre a Terra, lar dos Cavaleiros Negros. Há alguns meses que os Cavaleiros Negros, renegados da confraria de Athena que usam versões perversas das armaduras do Zodíaco foram exterminados completamente. A população da Ilha da Rainha da Morte tem conhecido uma paz como nunca se conheceu há séculos.

Agora, um homem que por muitos anos aterrorizou os moradores daquela ilha infernal está de volta. Ignorando completamente o terror daqueles ao seu redor ele apenas caminha pela cidade ostentando sua Armadura de Fênix. As pessoas se ajoelham como foram ensinadas anos atrás pelo ex-líder daquele lugar, Kratos de Touro Negro.

Agni de Fênix caminha para fora da cidade, aliviando o coração das pessoas e se dirigindo ao vulcão ativo que ali existia. Após a batalha contra o General Marina, ele precisava se recuperar. Aquele vulcão era onde os Cavaleiros buscavam curar seus corpos.

Nos arredores da ilha, um brilho dourado surge no ar, dando forma a duas amazonas e uma garota.

MAYARA: Ayame! Eu já falei pra não se meter na minha técnica de teletransporte!

AYAME: Eu não me importo. É minha missão puní-la por ter deixado a tutela do mestre!

NEBULAE: Quem é esta, mestra?

MAYARA: Minha irmã. Ignore-a. Ayame, você vai ficar no povoado enquanto lutamos e isso é uma ordem!

A menina se encolhe de medo da amazona. Até mesmo Toshi se esconde dentro das roupas da menina encolhido de medo.

MAYARA: O Fênix deve estar por perto. Vamos Nebulae.

NEBULAE: Sim, mestra!

**-Santuário-**

Amanda estava emburrada sentada no Coliseu, pensando no que havia acontecido durante os treinos. Estava triste com a recente postura rígida de seu mestre. De longe, Odin e Lesath a observavam, tristonha e chorosa olhando o por-do-sol.

LESATH: Eu não queria machucar ela.

ODIN: Claro que não. Mas o treinamento dos Cavaleiros não é fácil. Nossos mestres são sempre rígidos.

LESATH: É, eu sei. Mas eu fico notando que nossos inimigos ficam cada vez mais fortes... E tenho medo de vê-la machucada.

ODIN: Entendo. A vida dos Cavaleiros é sempre cercada de violência e sofrimento. É o caminho e o sacrifício que fazemos por Atena. Mas por que nós aceitamos, não quer dizer que é fácil de aceitar para aqueles que amamos.

Lesath olha estranho para Odin.

LESATH: O que quer dizer com "amamos"? Tá de olho na minha discípula, Odin?

ODIN: Não! Não é isso! Não vamos começar uma guerra de mil dias aqui! 'O.O'

LESATH: Hunf... Mas tem razão. Não posso ver essa menina morta numa batalha.

AGHATA: Deveria ter mais confiança nela, Lesath. Amanda pode ser mais forte do que aparenta.

LESATH: Aghata! Já retornou de Blue Gard?

AGHATA: Sim. E desta vez trouxe alguém comigo. Lembra-se de Albiero?

LESATH: Claro que lembro. ¬¬

Lesath dá um soco na cara do garoto quando ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

ALBIERO: Seu inseto imbecil! Por que fez isso?

LESATH: Eu ainda lembro da sua respiração corpo-a-corpo com a Aghata, seu pervertido!

ALBIERO: Eu estava resfriando o corpo dela, seu asno!

LESATH: Ah, quer dizer que você gosta de esfriar? Eu vou te esquentar!

Lesath já armava a Agulha Escarlate quando vê seu corpo acometido por um frio intenso.

LESATH: Aghata! O que pensa que está fazendo?

AGHATA: Francamente, Lesath... Será que você não tem jeito? Pare de implicar com o menino. Ele jamais agiria de forma indecente comigo.

Lesath vira as costas.

AGHATA: Vamos, Albiero. Eu o mostrarei o caminho para a Casa de Aquário.

LESATH: Ele vai ficar na sua casa, é?

AGHATA: Mas é claro. Onde imaginou que ele fosse ficar?

LESATH: Mas nem pensar! Eu vou também! Vou ficar de olho neste engraçadinho!

ALBIERO: Você tem problema de cabeça, sabia?

LESATH: Eu sou esperto como uma raposa, patinho! Você não me engana.

AGHATA: Ai, minha santa Atena... -.-'

Odin sorri ao ver os três partindo juntos. Em seguida, ele olha para Amanda ainda amuada no Coliseu e decide se aproximar dela para puxar conversa.

ODIN: O pôr-do-sol é bem bonito de ser ver daqui...

AMANDA: Ah? Senhor Odin!

Amanda apruma o corpo, envergonhada. Embora Odin não pudesse ver seu rosto por trás da máscara.

ODIN: Ouça. Não fique com raiva de Lesath. Ele não estaria te forçando aos limites se não achasse que fosse capaz.

AMANDA: Mas ele... Está sendo rígido demais! Um idiota! Parece que só quer me fazer parecer fraca!

ODIN: Isso seria impossível. Você ostenta a Armadura de Prata, não? Uma Amazona de Prata é por definição uma poderosa Amazona, abaixo apenas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

AMANDA: Acha mesmo que sou forte?

Odin acena que sim.

ODIN: Lesath me contou que você possui o dom raro de selar o cosmo dos outros. O que você só precisa é de foco. Saber direcionar o seu ataque. E isso requer concentração.

Odin cruza os braços e caminha até o centro da Arena. Amanda pode ver a leve aura dourada emanando de seu corpo. Ela consegue sentir o enorme poder de Odin aflourando de seu interior até o ponto de explodir.

ODIN: É assim que os Cavaleiros treinam! Força e inteligência! Corpo e Mente!

Amanda sentia a pressão do cosmo de Odin empurrando-a para trás.

ODIN: Concentre-se em seu alvo e aprenda a ler cada um de seus movimentos! Assim alcançará uma plenitude tamanha que lhe permitirá atingir seu inimigo sem jamais errar. Uma precisão microscópica adquirida com um intenso treinamento para se desferir o ataque perfeito! _**GRANDE CHIFRE!**_

Amanda não vê Odin se mover, mas ela vê uma poderosa luz brilhar por uma fração de segundos e atingir as arquibancadas causando uma explosão luminosa ofuscante. Amanda sai rolando pra trás e cai no chão. Quando abre os olhos, Odin ainda está de costas para ela, encarando o imenso buraco criado pelo seu ataque. Ele se vira para ela e estende a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

ODIN: Mil perdões. Parece que não dou ouvido às minhas próprias palavras e usei mais força do que pretendia...

AMANDA: Como fez isso? Seu golpe não deveria ser um golpe de destruição máxima?

ODIN: Sim. De fato. Mas nós temos controle absoluto sobre nossos cosmos e golpes. Se não tivermos, não podemos lutar sem colocar em perigo aqueles que queremos proteger. Eu treinei por muitos anos para concentrar meu ataque Grande Chifre em pontos específicos. Assim tenho mais controle sobre meu poder na hora de lutar. É isso que você precisa aprender. Foco.

AMANDA: Eu... Entendi! Eu vou treinar bastante a partir de agora!

ODIN: Isso é muito bom de ouvir. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso voltar para a Casa de Touro.

Odin caminha para fora do Coliseu quando Amanda chama por ele. Ele se vira para ela e se surpreende.

AMANDA: Senhor Odin... - Ela retira a máscara para ele - Obrigada por acreditar em mim...

E sem dizer nada, ela salta para longe. Odin fica estarrecido com o sorriso sincero estampado no rosto de Amanda e sente seu coração acelerar por um instante. Acelerar ao pensar na lei das Amazonas.

Odin não consegue acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

**-Rodório. Casa dos Cavaleiros-**

Rock estava sentado na cama, observando Slain e Yun nas outras duas. Maria entra trazendo uma bandeja com comida para Rock.

MARIA: Senhor Rock? Quando o senhor Tidus vai voltar? Ou o senhor Dante?

ROCK: Eu não sei. E não precisa ficar me chamando de "senhor". Eu devo ter a sua idade.

MARIA: Ah, é força do hábito! Desculpe! Ahahaha!

ROCK: Escuta... Você quer mesmo reencontrar o Dante? Quer dizer... Ele não é muito popular por aqui.

MARIA: Ele é um herói que salvou minha vida e gostaria de retribuir... De alguma forma? Não. Eu não poderia fazer nada por ele... Mas talvez, eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente.

ROCK: Você deveria se afastar daquele cara...

Rock se levanta e sai do quarto. Maria se senta triste na cama observando os dois. Yun finalmente acorda, sentindo dores por todo o corpo.

MARIA: Ei, cuidado. Você está ferido.

YUN: Quem é você?

MARIA: Ah, perdão! Meu nome é Maria. Eu sou convidada do senhor Tidus. Estou procurando pelo senhor Dante!

YUN: Dante? Você o conhece?

MARIA: Sim! Ele salvou minha vida!

YUN: Salvou...?

Yun decide não discutir com a menina e sai do quarto. Rock estava no andar de baixo, sentado a mesa pensando.

YUN: Rock...? Cadê a Tifa?

ROCK: Ela saiu. Não sei pra que. O mestre também saiu feito louco daqui. O Slain ainda tá desmaiado lá em cima. Alguma coisa aconteceu e ninguém faz idéia do que seja...

De repente, o dia começa a escurecer.

YUN: O que está acontecendo?

Os garotos correm para a janela e vêem o Eclipse se formando no céu.

ROCK: Um Eclipse? Que estranho.

YUN: Isso não me cheira bem...

No quarto acima, Slain acorda.

SLAIN: Eu ouço sua ordem, mestre...

Ao descer as escadas Rock e Yun se deparam com um Slain totalmente recuperado.

ROCK: Slain! Você tá bem, cara?

SLAIN: Sim, Rock. Meu amigo... Obrigado por me ajudar. Eu devo ir agora.

Sem dizer qualquer coisa Slain sai pela porta. Rock acha tão estranho que o segue.

ROCK: Espera aí, Slain! O que aconteceu?

Ao segurar o braço do amigo, Slain se vira armando um soco, mas se contém.

SLAIN: Desculpe, Rock. Não foi nada. Eu estou bem. Não aconteceu nada.

Slain parte deixando Rock para trás mais uma vez. No Salão do Grande Mestre, Atena e Kurenai observam o sol lentamente tomar seu lugar no céu com a passagem da lua. O Grande Mestre se aproxima.

GM: Atena... Consultei Ashelia e pelo visto, isso é um mal-agouro.

KURENAI: Um sinal de mal-agouro, Grande Mestre?

GM: Sim, Kurenai de Capricórnio. Este pode ser o sinal de que Hades está despertando.

ALEX: Grande Mestre... O que devemos fazer?

GM: Com sua licença, Atena... Eu já enviei mensagens para os Cavaleiros ao redor do mundo ficarem de olhos abertos para atividades suspeitas de Hades. Só nos resta esperar. Manter os Cavaleiros de Ouro em alerta total para o caso de um ataque dos espectros.

**-Ilha da Rainha da Morte-**

Agni estava descansando em meio a lava. Mayara e Nebulae invadem a caverna na base do vulcão. Ele pode sentir o cosmo imenso da Amazona que pouco faz pra escondê-lo.

MAYARA: Aí está você Fênix... Assassino...

O Cavaleiro de Fênix abre os olhos seriamente. Levanta-se e encara Mayara.

AGNI: Não me importo com quem seja. Mas não estou com paciência para aturar idiotas.

MAYARA: Língua ferina. Mas infelizmente para você, não haverá salvação. Fui enviada aqui para matá-lo em nome de Atena.

AGNI: As vontades dessa Deusa fraca não me interessam. Se não for embora, morrerá.

MAYARA: Isso nós veremos. Eu não posso simplesmente sair daqui, depois do que você fez. Não depois de ter matado meu irmãozinho.

AGNI: Eu já matei muitos irmãos. Não sigo ordens de ninguém.

Mayara explode seu cosmo de forma assustadora. Agni dá passos vacilantes para trás, impressionado com a intensidade do cosmo da ariana.

MAYARA: Por estas palavras e por meu discípulo Jecht que você assassinou... VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Nebulae se assusta com o surto de ira da mestra que sempre conhecera como uma mulher centrada e calculada. Agora parecia um monstro furioso erguendo sua mão e fazendo um milhão de pequenas estrelas se concentrarem nela.

AGNI: Eu te avisei...

Um pássaro de fogo se ergue ao redor de Agni.

AGNI: Você vai se arrepender, sua idiota!

MAYARA: Tsc, tsc... Tolo...

AGNI: _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

MAYARA: _**R**__**EVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

A ave de fogo é destruída pelos fragmentos de estrelas. A explosão do choque entre os dois golpes é imensa e ofusca os olhos de Nebulae. Quando a poeira se dissipa, Agni está caindo com um chute sobre Mayara pelas costas. Ele já sorria confiante quando ela desaparece em pleno ar.

AGNI: O que?

MAYARA: É uma boa estratégia. Se usada contra um oponente mais fraco que um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

AGNI: O que?

Agni se vira e Mayara está atrás dele estendendo a mão para o peito dele. A pressão do cosmo dela o paralisa por completo.

MAYARA: Vê? O quão pífia é sua força? Nem alcança a plenitude do cosmo... Vanglorie-se de sua força ridícula o quanto quiser, mas a mim não poderá derrotar.

Mayara intensifica seu cosmo atirando Agni para dentro do mar de lava.

NEBULAE: Mestra!

MAYARA: Sinto muito, Nebulae! Mas é assim que deve ser! Ele desafiou Atena e deve morrer. Mas creio que não tenha morrido ainda. Deve estar vivo ali debaixo.

Agni se ergue da lava explodindo seu cosmo de forma esplêndida. Mayara não parece impressionada. Agni sai do lago de fogo caminhando normalmente, incólume e ainda confiante.

AGNI: Esse é todo o poder de um Cavaleiro de Ouro? É patético!

MAYARA: Não estou com tempo para gracinhas!

Mayara ergue sua mão invocando novamente os fragmentos de estrelas e Agni desfere seu golpe na maior velocidade possível.

AGNI: Tome isso! _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

MAYARA: Sinto muito, mas este golpe não funcionará comigo. _**PAREDE DE CRISTAL!**_

A ave de fogo disparada por Agni atinge a parede translúcida criada por Mayara e é refletida de volta para Agni.

AGNI: O que? Impossível! Ela não pode usar o poder de meu próprio ataque contra mim!

Agni é atingido e sua armadura é quase inteiramente feita em pedaços.

MAYARA: Seu golpe é forte. Mas não pode superar o poder de minha barreira, traidor.

Mayara ergue o moribundo Agni no ar com sua telecinése e o prensa na parede.

MAYARA: Eu sou a Amazona de maior poder telecinético do Santuário. Apenas com o poder da minha mente eu poderia separar e dispersar todos os átomos de seu corpo... Você se acha poderoso? Pois não é sequer capaz de compreender o poder do cosmo. O poder dos Cavaleiros.

NEBULAE: Mestra... Pare, por favor!

Mayara olha de forma rígida para a discípula.

NEBULAE: Mestra. Não faça isso. Se a sua razão de lutar é realmente pela ordem de Atena, tudo bem, mas... Eu vejo a vingança em seus olhos. Um cavaleiro não deve lutar por vingança.

MAYARA: Cale-se, Nebulae! Não ouse me dar lições. Eu sou sua mestra! Ele é um inimigo de Atena. Não foram minhas ordens, foram dela. Ele deve morrer.

Nebulae se coloca entre a mestra e o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

NEBULAE: Então me mostre que sua intenção não é vingança!

MAYARA: Você vem me falar de vingança? Você me procurou para que a treinasse. Para que pudesse herdar a armadura de seu irmão e vingar a morte que ele sofreu nas mãos dos Cavaleiros Negros.

NEBULAE: Sim, mas quando eu o enfrentei, eu pensei que ele seria mal. Ele poderia ter me matado. Eu pensei que ele o faria, pois eu não pude vencê-lo. Agora, eu não tenho certeza se ele é realmente mau. Ele me fez ver muitas coisas por uma perspectiva diferente.

MAYARA: Se colocar entre este homem e eu é desafiar Atena, Nebulae. Saia da frente!

Nebulae é tirada da frente com um arremesso telecinético.

MAYARA: Hora de morrer... Fênix!

Mayara concentra seu cosmo na palma da mão para desferir mais um ataque de energia. Quando ela ouve uma voz em sua mente.

_"Espere!",_ dizia a voz com urgência.

Mayara desde pequena possuía o dom de conversar com as armaduras. As armaduras falam sua própria língua. Uma música que os sentidos psíquicos de Mayara interpretavam como fala. Era tão comum pra ela conversar com as armaduras quanto é conversar com pessoas.

Sua mente viaja ao passado. Quando ainda era uma menina treinando pra se tornar uma amazona. No castelo de Jamiel, onde vivia seu clã. A menina acorda ouvindo uma voz. Um lamento. Um choro? Ela posiciona sua máscara no rosto e desce as escadas pé-ante-pé. Mas não havia ninguém ali. O lamento vinha de onde então? Só havia armaduras ao redor. E uma armadura em particular estava posicionada no centro de uma pilha de estilhaços.

MAYARA: Quem tá aí?

_"Uma criança..."_

MAYARA: Quem disse isso?

_"Você pode me ouvir, criança?"_

Mayara se assusta. Ouve a voz em sua mente. E sente aquela armadura pulsando e lhe enviando uma mensagem clara. _"Ajude-me"_.

MAYARA: Você é... Horologium, não é? O relógio...

_"Sim... Esta é minha constelação..."_

Mayara se aproxima e toca a armadura. Sentindo cada rachadura ao redor de cada peça.

MAYARA: Você... Tá sentindo dor, né? Estas rachaduras... São como feridas...

_"Minha dor não está nas rachaduras... Mas sim... Por que muitas de minhas irmãs morreram... Seus destroços jazem nesta sala como meros pedaços de metal abandonados, mas cada um deles pulsou com vida no passado... Defendendo Cavaleiros que lutaram pelos ideais de Atena..."_

MAYARA: Não se preocupe... Meu mestre e os meus irmãos vão consertar todas vocês...

_"Eu sei, criança... Eu sei... Apenas... Minha dor maior é saber que... Estou aqui, incapaz de poder corresponder a força delas em batalha... Me dói vê-las assim, mortas enquanto eu... Estou viva..."_

Mayara olha em volta. Corre até as prateleiras e pega as ferramentas celestes. Com os bracinhos pequenos, ela ergue o pote de pó de estrelas. Rapidamente, pega as pedras de gamânion. E sussurra:

MAYARA: Não precisa ficar mais triste... Eu vou consertar você... E suas irmãs pra lutarem novamente... O mestre tá me ensinando a consertar armaduras... Eu posso consertar você...

_"Seu coração é gentil, criança... Eu lhe agradeço profundamente..."_

Da escada, o mestre observou tudo, sem dizer uma palavra para não assustar a menina. Observou com um orgulho imenso enquanto a menina relembrava cada ensinamento seu. As mãozinhas batiam as ferramentas com precisão e força. Chegava a machucá-las, às vezes, mas não parava. E de repente, o pó de estrelas começa a levitar sobre a armadura e despejar como uma chuva de brilhantes.

HAYAKUZA: Não se esqueça do pó de estrelas, criança...

MAYARA: Mestre? Desculpe... Eu sei que não posso mexer nas ferramentas celestes sem sua permissão, mas... Ela estava triste...

HAYAKUZA: Eu sei... Eu também posso sentir o pulso dela... De cada armadura que consertei, na verdade...

MAYARA: O senhor ouve as vozes também, mestre?

HAYAKUZA: Vozes? Não. Eu só sinto o pulso. Você possui o dom de ouvi-las... Um dom divino... E maravilhoso, Mayara...

MAYARA: Mestre... Quero me tornar uma Amazona... O senhor disse que ainda não encontrou o candidato certo para Cavaleiro de Áries...

HAYAKUZA: Eu encontrei sim... Ele está bem diante dos meus olhos... Agora, volte ao conserto...

E naquela noite, Mayara e o mestre consertaram a armadura por completo. Quando amanhecera, ambos já estavam exaustos, mas satisfeitos.

HAYAKUZA: Parabéns. Consertou sua primeira armadura... Agora vamos dormir...

_"Criança..."_

MAYARA: Hmm?

_"Poderia pedir um favor a você?"_

Mayara acena com a cabeça.

_"Há uma armadura aqui que lutou muitas batalhas ao meu lado... Poderia, por favor, não deixar que a chama dela se apague?"_

Mayara sorri e acena com a cabeça novamente. A armadura parece ter notado a intenção da garota e Mayara sentiu seu pulso de alívio. A mente de Mayara retorna ao presente imediatamente, quando ouve a voz de sua segunda discípula, Nebulae de Andrômeda.

NEBULAE: Mestra!

_"Espere!"_ diz a voz mais uma vez.

MAYARA: Armadura de Fênix... Tem algo a dizer?

A armadura aos poucos começa a se reconstruir quando seus pedaços na lava são incendiados.

NEBULAE: A armadura está se restaurando sozinha... Como, mestra?

MAYARA: A Armadura de Fênix possui um poder único que a torna uma das mais poderosas armaduras que existem, apesar de ser apenas uma Armadura de Bronze. Nem mesmo as poderosas Armaduras de Ouro possuem este poder. A Fênix renasce das cinzas assim como a ave mitológica.

NEBULAE: Renascer das cinzas...?

_"Exatamente. Peço que não mate este homem..."_

MAYARA: Tem certeza, Armadura de Fênix? Este homem é um traidor. Sua morte foi ordenada pela própria Atena.

_"Então Atena deve saber... Que este homem renasceu das suas próprias cinzas..."_

NEBULAE: Mestra...? Com quem está falando?

MAYARA: A Armadura de Fênix interpela pela vida deste homem.

AGNI: Está ficando louca, mulher? Eu não desisti ainda. Eu posso facilmente exterminá-la.

MAYARA: Pretende lutar até o fim? Que seja. Prepare-se pra morrer!

Mayara concentra uma poderosa energia entre suas duas mãos.

NEBULAE: Não... Essa técnica! A Extinção Estelar! Nada sobrevive a esta técnica... É como o nome diz... Uma Estrela sendo extinta e implodindo, sugando tudo para o seu interior como um buraco negro... O Fênix será desintegrado...

AGNI: Meu golpe desta vez será definitivo...

Mayara apenas fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça em desaprovação. Nem mesmo os apelos da Armadura atingem seus ouvidos mais. Agni explode seu cosmo invocando um vento quente ao redor de seu corpo. Um vento que se mistura ao fogo de seu cosmo e forma um imenso sol.

AGNI: Queimarei você até as cinzas, mulher! _**VENDAVAL DE CORONA!**_

MAYARA: _**EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

A imensa bola de fogo avança contra Mayara e se choca contra a energia atômica acelerando entre suas mãos. A energia que aumenta, mais e mais até atingir níveis críticos e se transformar numa estrela.

NEBULAE: Nada sobrevive a esta técnica!

A terra treme. As pessoas do vilarejo se desesperam. Ayame está tremendo de medo com a visão do vulcão expelindo luz de sua boca. Ela sabe que aquele golpe só pode pertencer a irmã e ela só o usa em momentos extremos. As pessoas pensam que o vulcão entrará em erupção e os matará por completo.

NEBULAE: Mestra Mayara!

"_Filhinho... Quero que feche os olhos... E não ouça nada... Do que possa acontecer, ta bem?"_

"_Não... Mamãe..."_

"_Feche os olhos... E saiba que eu... Sempre vou estar do seu lad,o tudo bem...? Corra pra longe... E viva..."_

AGNI: A sensação de morrer... É como a sensação naquele dia... É nostálgica... Como cair daquele abismo após a luta contra o Pégaso... Se esta for a sensação de morrer, talvez não seja tão má assim...

E de repente, Agni é engolido pela luz. O vulcão treme pela última vez antes de cessar, expelindo um imenso pássaro de fogo pela boca e o mundo volta ao normal outra vez. Ayame está parada na porta do vilarejo, esperando ansiosamente pelo retorno da sua irmã. Quem seria o inimigo que a forçou a usar sua técnica mais poderosa para lutar?

Seus medos desaparecem quando vê a imagem dourada da irmã, trazendo nos braços o inconsciente cavaleiro de Fênix e logo atrás, a Amazona de Andrômeda.

AYAME: Mayara! Por onde andou? Pensei que fosse fugir de mim! Ainda devo levá-la a força, se necessário, de volta a Jamiel!

MAYARA: Cale-se e venha, Ayame. Ou você ficará para trás!

AYAME: Irmã má!

Ayame segue a irmã.

NEBULAE: Mestra... Você poderia tê-lo matado. Por que não o fez?

MAYARA: Ele enfrentará a justiça de Atena. Ele só pode ser considerado um traidor e executado se recusar aceitar os preceitos da Deusa. Vamos voltar ao Santuário.

_"Obrigado, Amazona de Áries. Seu coração é justo e sábio."_

"É bom que ele compense pela morte do meu irmãozinho. Ou eu não me conterei desta vez."

Mayara eleva seu cosmo levando consigo todos aqueles que a acompanhavam. Em um segundo eles desaparecem deixando a ilha para sempre.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Legião: Como não? E a Selena?

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 07 – O observador**

**-Mansão de Hades-**

Addler está de joelhos no quarto escuro, em meio a um selo luminoso no chão. Pandora o observa com indiferença, apesar da dor que ele aparentemente está sentindo.

ADDLER: Eu posso sentir... O poder de Hades me consumindo... É bom. Eu quero tudo...

PANDORA: Isso mesmo, meu irmão querido...

Pandora se ajoelha diante de Addler e acaricia seu rosto, beijando seus lábios.

PANDORA: Aceite tudo, amado irmão... O poder do Imperador do Inferno... Use-o para mudar o mundo...

ADDLER: Eu posso...? Mudar o mundo com este poder?

PANDORA: Nada está fora do alcance de suas mãos, meu Imperador.

Enquanto o cosmo sinistro de Hades emanava da torre mais alta da mansão, Radamanthys se revirava em sua cama. Ao seu lado, está Morrigan. A feiticeira menosprezada por todos. Agora, não mais um brinquedo na mão dos espectros. Agora, a amante exclusiva de Radamanthys. Os espectros sabem, mas nenhum é tolo de dizer algo ou de zombar dele. Agora que sabem que ela é dele, ninguém ousa tocá-la ou faltar-lhe o respeito. Ninguém é tolo de zombar de Radamanthys a menos que esteja ansioso pela morte.

MORRIGAN: Já vai se levantar, senhor Radamanthys? Não prefere que o deixe mais disposto antes de se levantar?

RADA: Cale-se. Lembre-se de que só estou fazendo isso por que me prometeu que eu faria Lady Pandora se apaixonar por mim.

MORRIGAN: Eu sei. Eu sou uma feiticeira. Posso cumprir meu papel. Agora, por favor. Venha pra cama...

Radamanthys muito pensa e decide aceitar a proposta de Morrigan. Ele volta se deitar na cama e se entrega aos braços de Morrigan. O que ela não sabia era que alguém observava a cena de outro lugar. Outro quarto. Um quarto onde o tempo e o espaço parecem distorcidos. O espectro observava a cena de Radamanthys e Morrigan se amando pela esfera de cristal que flutuava no ar. O quarto estava cheio delas.

YOHMA: Hmm... Um pouco de entretenimento adulto, Morrigan? Por um acaso, o "senhor Radamanthys" sabe de que tipo de brincadeira ele está participando?

Em outra esfera de cristal, ele pode ver Aiacos e sua amante Violet de Behemoth, se entregando aos prazeres da carne da mesma forma que Radamanthys e Morrigan. Mas... De uma forma um pouco mais... Pervertida.

YOHMA: Parafernália de couro e chicote? Nunca tomaria você por um fã de Sadomasoquismo, Aiacos... Mas sempre me perguntei de onde vem tantas cicatrizes no corpo desta mulher abrutalhada... Ahahahaha!

Em outra esfera ele via Minos de Grifo e sua atual amante. Calisto de Dríade. Minos era dado a muitas amantes, ao contrário dos outros Juízes.

YOHMA: Muito sexo pra um lugar "santo", Reverendo Hades... Não é justo que eles se divirtam enquanto eu fico na seca... Vejamos o que mais temos por aqui... Oh... Isto é interessante... Será que isso é tudo que vocês pensam? Vamos ver se encontro algo mais interessante... Hmm... Isso me parece interessante. O único sobrevivente da guerra contra Poseidon. Um espécime realmente interessante. O que está tramando, agora que seu Deus foi derrotado?

Na esfera, Dante caminha pela praia em um local inóspito.

YOHMA: Isso em sua mão é o tridente de Poseidon? Esplêndido.

Dante para de caminhar. Sente uma presença no ar, observando-o e começa a olhar para os lados. Yohma percebe que sua presença foi sentida e diminui a intensidade de sua sondagem. Dante retoma seu caminho, acreditando que possa ter sido uma impressão.

Ele caminha até uma caverna, em uma ilha onde estava escondido. Lá no fundo, ele deposita o tridente num altar onde havia um homem sentado em posição de lótus.

DANTE: Guarde isso para mim, Oráculo.

O homem nada responde. Seu dever é apenas observar e registrar. Jamais interferir. Por isso Dante não se preocupava dele usar o tridente. E o cosmo de Apolo naquele lugar impediria que outros sentissem a aura do tridente.

DANTE: Você falou, não falou? Uma vez. Quando minha mestra veio te visitar. Ela recebeu uma revelação de você que ela encontraria e treinaria um Cavaleiro Lendário. Este sou eu. Imaginei que você poderia conversar comigo, vendo que temos tanto em comum.

ORÁCULO: Engana-se. Não temos nada em comum. Eu o observei por muitos anos. Você só busca poder insensato. Este tipo de poder jamais trará benefícios a humanidade.

DANTE: Finalmente resolveu falar. Diga-me, Oráculo. O que o futuro me reserva? Grandeza? Glória?

O oráculo fecha os olhos e volta a meditar.

ORÁCULO: Morte.

Dante vira as costas, desgostoso com a resposta.

DANTE: Eu já possuo o poder do Tridente de Poseidon. Assim que eu obtiver o poder do Báculo de Atena e da Espada de Hades... Eu serei o Deus Supremo do Olimpo. Não haverá morte em meu futuro.

ORÁCULO: Muitos são os que buscaram mudar seu destino. Todos falharam. Você faria bem de se lembrar disso, General Marina.

Dante desaparece.

YOHMA: Mas que rapaz interessante. O idiota só não contava que eu estaria observando-o e a par de seus planos. Vamos mudar o foco... O Santuário. Afinal, é lá que estão os principais atores desta peça. Um lugar tão vívido de amores e paixões... E excelentes atores... Ahahahaha!

A esfera começa a "escanear" as 12 Casas do Zodíaco. Yohma vê na Primeira Casa, Mayara se teletransportando carregando o Cavaleiro de Fênix. Agni é jogado no chão e Mayara olha para a armadura dele. Um frangalho que quase fora consumido pelo poder de sua Extinção Estelar. Ela usa sua telecinese para fazer a armadura levitar.

Mayara faz os instrumentos celestes levitarem até ali. O pó de estrelas, o oricalco e o gamanion são despejados sobre a armadura. Nebulae sempre ficava impressionada quando via sua mestra consertando armaduras.

AYAME: Este é o Cavaleiro traidor? Mayara! Atena mandou que você o eliminasse! Por que está consertando a armadura dele? E por que ele ainda está vivo?

MAYARA: Silêncio, Ayame. Deixe me concentrar.

Agni acorda aos poucos. Sua armadura vai aos poucos se restituindo até assumir o aspecto novo de antes.

AGNI: Por que não me matou, mulher? E o que está fazendo com a minha armadura?

NEBULAE: Ela está consertando. Vai deixá-la bem mais poderosa.

AGNI: Eu não quero favores.

NEBULAE: Por favor. Deixe minha mestra terminar.

AGNI: Por que me trouxe a este lugar?

MAYARA: Sua armadura tem fé em você. Eu aprendi há muito tempo a não duvidar do caráter daqueles a quem a armadura protege. Se ela o faz, ela tem um motivo pra fazê-lo.

AGNI: Não entendo do que está falando.

MAYARA: Você vai entender.

Mayara termina os reparos na armadura. A armadura explode de vida nova e poder novo. Agni quase podia sentir uma aura pulsando dela. Ela se desfaz em peças separadas e novamente cobre o corpo de Agni. Ele podia sentir mais vida na armadura do que antes.

AGNI: Minha armadura nunca esteve tão forte antes. Como fez isso?

MAYARA: Sou uma artesã de armaduras. Eu posso consertá-las. E até devolver-lhes a vida. Uma armadura pode morrer, sabia? A sua não morreu. Mas mesmo que ela seja capaz de se regenerar como nenhuma outra, eu a restaurei e aumentei o seu poder.

AGNI: E por quê?

Mayara não responde. Ela apenas fecha os olhos e se concentra. E de repente, ela, Nebulae e Agni estão no cemitério do Santuário. Diante de um túmulo. Ayame se enfeza por ter sido deixada pra trás.

MAYARA: Eis a vida que você tirou. Meu discípulo, Jecht de Unicórnio. Eu considerava este garoto como meu irmãozinho mais novo. Eu o amava como sangue do meu sangue. A ferida que você deixou em meu peito jamais cicatrizará. E eu poupei sua vida.

AGNI: Não pedi nada.

MAYARA: Não fiz por você. Fiz pela sua armadura. Ela implorou por sua vida. E como eu já disse, eu aprendi a não questionar o julgo de caráter delas. E fiz por Atena.

AGNI: Pensei que sua missão fosse me matar. Que fosse uma ordem da deusa Atena.

MAYARA: Agora eu vejo que nunca foi. Atena queria que eu o trouxesse de volta. E ela queria que eu superasse a minha dor por Jecht. Sua vida pertence a ela agora, pois ela lhe deu uma segunda chance. Ela te deu a última chance. Você vai ficar aqui e encontrar uma forma de compensar pela morte do meu irmão. Abandone este Santuário e eu mesma o caçarei e matarei. Não importa o que sua armadura me peça.

Mayara se vira e caminha de volta para a Casa de Áries.

MAYARA: A decisão é sua agora, Fênix.

NEBULAE: Mestra... Acha que ele vai ficar aqui?

MAYARA: Só o tempo dirá...

-S**alão do Grande Mestre-**

Athena se levanta de sua cama e caminha até o Salão do Grande Mestre, onde ele a aguardava. Mayara fora convocada para prestar depoimento de sua missão. Ela se ajoelha diante de Atena e abaixa a cabeça em respeito.

MAYARA: Mayara de Áries se apresentando, Deusa Atena. Reportando resultado da missão de caça ao traidor Fênix.

ALEX: Apresente seu relatório, Mayara.

MAYARA: O Fênix foi encontrado e trazido ao Santuário para se unir a irmandade dos cavaleiros.

Atena dá um sorriso cálido.

ALEX: Bom trabalho, Mayara...

MAYARA: Obrigada, Atena. Com sua licença, devo me retirar para minha Casa, agora.

Mayara chega a casa de Áries e Tidus estava lá esperando por ela.

MAYARA: O que está fazendo aqui? Sua casa é Leão. A 5ª casa.

TIDUS: Fiquei sabendo do seu retorno.

MAYARA: E daí?

TIDUS: Estou orgulhoso de você.

MAYARA: Não venha...

Tidus puxa Mayara pelo braço e a beija. Ela é pega totalmente de surpresa pelo beijo e não resiste. Ela cede ao beijo. Havia se esquecido de como seu coração palpitava quando beijava Tidus. De como este sentimento despertara tão repentinamente em seu peito e agora não podia viver sem ele.

TIDUS: Ok, eu estava sentindo falta disso. Agora, vou voltar para a minha casa.

MAYARA: Talvez... Você pudesse ficar mais um pouco. Esta noite.

Ele olha para trás e acena. Ela o puxa pela mão até o seu quarto.

YOHMA: Hmm... O amor não é lindo? Parece que nem mesmo os Cavaleiros são capazes de controlar seus impulsos carnais. Bah... Isso tudo é muito chato. Vamos ver o que mais está passando...

A imagem começa a subir as 12 Casas. Até que um cosmo enorme na Casa de Virgem bloqueia sua visão. Uma luz dourada invade o quarto de Yohma e um Cavaleiro de Ouro surge diante dele. Uma projeção astral.

YOHMA: Como? Quem é você?

KANYA: Eu deveria fazer esta pergunta, já que você é quem está nos espionando há dias. Achou mesmo que poderia se ocultar de mim?

YOHMA: Ninguém pode detectar a origem de minhas sondagens. Você deve ser um Cavaleiro extremamente poderoso... Hehehe...

KANYA: Eu ainda não pude descobrir a origem de seu cosmo, mas eu vou descobrir. Espectro...

YOHMA: Uuuuhhh... Parece um desafio! Pois ouça bem, Cavaleiro de Ouro! O mundo está próximo da destruição. Desta vez nós, os Espectros de Hades, venceremos! E não há nada que você possa fazer, Cavaleiro! O mundo acabará antes que você se dê conta!

KANYA: Nada pode se ocultar do olho de Agamotto. Eu ainda vou descobrir qual é sua localização.

O terceiro olho de Kanya se abre despejando uma luz intensa que ofusca a visão de Yohma e o derruba no chão. A voz de Kanya ecoa pelo quarto.

KANYA: Estarei ansioso para encontrá-lo em breve, Espectro.

YOHMA: E eu também estou ansioso por isso, Cavaleiro de Ouro... Ahahahaha...

ASHERIA: Você conseguiu localizar, Kanya?

KANYA: Não. Um cosmo poderoso foi capaz de me repelir.

AZRAEL: Hades?

KANYA: Não sei. Um cosmo muito poderoso. Mas diferente do cosmo de um Deus.

Quando Yohma se levanta, Morrigan está dentro do quarto, olhando-o com desprezo.

MORRIGAN: Gostaria de se explicar...? Por que fica espionando a mansão inteira, talvez? Espionando o quarto de meu senhor Radamanthys? São ordens de Lorde Hades?

YOHMA: Uma visita noturna do Súcubo... O que poderia ser...?

Morrigan senta-se a cama. Yohma dá um sorriso cínico e lambe os lábios. Circula a cama, observando a figura da bela mulher, vestida naquela Súrplice sensual e reveladora. Deitando-se na cama, atrás dela e se aproximando o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Levando uma mão à perna dela e subindo aos poucos até a cintura, deslizando pelo abdome desnudo, tocando de leve o umbigo dela, arrancando um leve arfar da mulher-espectro e por fim alcançando o seio esquerdo dela. Acariciando-o.

YOHMA: Deliciosa... Diga-me... A que devo o... "Prazer" de ser visitado pelo Súcubo a esta hora da noite...?

Ela se vira pra ele, aproximando seus lábios dos dele, o suficiente para que um sinta a respiração do outro acariciar seus rostos e retira a mão indiscreta de seu seio, levantando-se em seguida.

YOHMA: O que foi? Nós costumávamos nos divertir bastante no passado.

MORRIGAN: Eu me lembro. Mas não estou com vontade agora.

YOHMA: Ah... Você pode deitar-se com um Juiz do Inferno, mas não com seu mestre?

MORRIGAN: Perdão... "Mestre"...

Ele não era realmente o mestre dela. Era uma chantagem. Morrigan se lembra do momento na última Guerra Santa quando ela teve um encontro fatídico com Yohma.

**-Passado-**

Morrigan corria pelos corredores de Giuddecca ao lado do Cavaleiro Kaze de Pegasus, esgueirando-se pelas sombras, evitando os Espectros que vigiavam o lar de Hades, onde Atena havia sido aprisionada e sacrificava sua vida para impedir o fim do mundo. Usando seu próprio sangue de Deusa pra impedir que a Terra se tornasse o Inferno.

MORRIGAN: Estamos próximos, Pegasus... Venha comigo!

KAZE: Tem certeza de que a minha irmã ainda está viva?

MORRIGAN: Eu não sei! Ela já pode estar morta se não nos apressarmos!

KAZE: Eu não permitirei que ela morra. Eu trouxe a Armadura de Atena. Com esta armadura, Atena poderá vencer a Guerra Santa...

MORRIGAN: Que seja. Agora, fale menos e aja mais! Antes que nos vejam! Se soarem o alarme seremos pegos...

Os dois se escondem em um corredor quando os vigias passam, por outro. Quando a passagem está limpa, eles correm novamente até uma parte da 8ª Prisão guardada por um imenso portal. Morrigan para de repente diante de Kaze.

KAZE: O que foi? Já chegamos? Não me diga que viemos pro lado errado.

MORRIGAN: Não... Não é isso... É que... Eu só quero dizer que... É provável que eu morra por ajudá-lo... E é exatamente este o problema... Eu nunca posso experimentar uma vida plena e feliz... Por que meu único propósito é morrer numa guerra sem sentido pelos caprichos de um Deus que não se importa comigo... E eu só tenho a você para agradecer, Kaze de Pegasus...

KAZE: Morrigan, o que está dizendo...?

MORRIGAN: Eu sei por que você não consegue me matar... É pelo mesmo motivo que... Eu não consigo matá-lo... Jamais poderia...

KAZE: É, eu não entendo também, mas... O que isso tem a ver? Não pode esperar? Preciso entregar a armadura de Atena! Depressa!

MORRIGAN: Não pode esperar! Esta pode ser minha última chance de dizer...

KAZE: Dizer o que...?

Morrigan beija Kaze atirando-se em seus braços. Kaze é pego de surpresa por aquele beijo tão doce e ao mesmo tempo voraz. Um beijo apaixonado que desperta sentimentos no peito dele que ele nunca soube que tinha. Estava experimentando o amor pela primeira vez e estava adorando. As peças se encaixavam. Ouvira do amor apenas como uma lenda, mas todas as peças se encaixam. Ele não poderia matar Morrigan. Realmente jamais poderia. Pois quando lutaram da primeira vez, cada um de seus golpes que a atingiam era uma punhalada em seu peito, destruindo sua alma.

KAZE: Morrigan... Eu vou te proteger... Te dar a felicidade e vida plena que você sonha em ter... Eu jur...

?: Nananinanão... Não vá queimar a língua, pivete...

Morrigan arregala os olhos ao sentir uma dor lancinante nas costas, atravessando-a até o peito e jorrando pra fora como uma sombra demoníaca devoradora. O tempo parece congelar a medida que Kaze segura Morrigan em seus braços. O sangue estava jorrando pra fora de seu corpo, criando uma imensa poça que sujava Kaze.

YOHMA: Você tinha razão Morrigan... Foi esperta de aproveitar seus últimos momentos com seu namoradinho... Pois você vai mesmo morrer...

Kaze se despede de Morrigan com os olhos ensopados de lágrimas. Estava confuso, e o mundo girava ao seu redor. Nada fazia sentido. Por que aquilo aconteceu? Por que o Espectro a matou? Nada fazia sentido.

MORRIGAN: Kaze... Eu... Te... Amo...

KAZE: Não morra... Por favor, não morra... Eu fiz uma promessa... Que te mostraria a felicidade... Você não pode morrer assim...

MORRIGAN: Você... Já cumpriu a sua promessa...

Ela acaricia o rosto de Kaze, sentindo a vida lentamente esvaindo de seu corpo. O Cavaleiro de Pegasus olha furioso pra Yohma com seu sorriso cínico e olhar de total desprezo pela vida de Morrigan e repousa seu corpo morto com gentileza no chão. Seu cosmo explode com uma fúria incontrolável.

KAZE: Maldito! Maldito! Ela era sua amiga! Como pôde matá-la?

YOHMA: Ahahahahaha! Amiga? Imbecil! Somos Espectros! Não temos amigos nem amores! Ela é uma traidora de Hades e merece a morte! Portanto... Eu a matei... Simples assim...

KAZE: Simples...? SIMPLES! Ela só queria ser feliz! Ela estava farta dessa guerra estúpida de vocês e só queria ser feliz!

YOHMA: Ahahahaha! Que ridículo! Isso não é sonho pra um Espectro! O único sonho de um Espectro deve ser lutar e morrer pela glória de Hades! Nada mais, além disso, importa!

KAZE: Importa sim! A vida das pessoas importa... A vida da Morrigan importa! A vida da Terra importa! E você está com muito azar de ter feito o que fez! Por que agora que descobri o sentimento do amor, eu descobri também o sentimento do ódio! E meu ódio por você é tão forte que eu vou acabar com a sua raça! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

A Armadura de Pegasus de Kaze começa a brilhar e se transformar na poderosa Armadura Divina. Kaze estava pronto pra lutar contra Yohma.

E a mente de Morrigan, após ser invadida por esta lembrança reprimida, retorna ao presente, no exato momento em que Yohma diz: "está perdoada".

YOHMA: Agora, eu me pergunto. Que estranha aura é esta ao seu redor? Se eu não a conhecesse, pensaria que você está diferente...

MORRIGAN: Aura? Não é nada...

Yohma novamente agarra o seio de Morrigan.

YOHMA: Mesmo? Não está praticando nenhum feitiço proibido, não é?

MORRIGAN: Não sei do que está falando.

YOHMA: Não?

Ele a joga sobre a cama e aperta seu pescoço.

YOHMA: Não brinque comigo! Você está fodendo o Radamanthys por um motivo. Quero saber qual. Lembre-se de que fui eu quem guardou seu segredinho... Sobre seu último namoradinho... Lembra-se do Pegaso?

Uma lágrima escapa pelo canto do olho de Morrigan.

MORRIGAN: Eu me lembro...

YOHMA: Sim. Se o Imperador soubesse que você foi a razão de sua derrota há 200 anos por nos trair com o Cavaleiro de Pegaso ele poderia destruir você... Destruir sua alma para que jamais reencarne! É isso que quer?

O grito a assusta.

MORRIGAN: Não.

YOHMA: Ótimo. Por isso é melhor que me obedeça e não pense em me trair. Você é minha, agora. Você não vai gostar do que eu faria a você se pensasse em me trair!

MORRIGAN: Sim, mestre...

O aperto dos dedos de Yohma relaxa e Morrigan se levanta massageando a garganta.

YOHMA: Agora, suma daqui. E não conte a ninguém o que estou fazendo.

MORRIGAN: Sim, senhor Yohma...

Ela sai do quarto e fecha a porta chorando.

MORRIGAN: Um dia, eu terei poder pra me vingar destes malditos desgraçados! Eu serei livre...

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Dark Shadow:** Não se preocupe. Não acho que sua review seja flame. Na verdade fico muito feliz de receber uma review como a sua, que puxa minha orelha quando estou fazendo besteira. É pra isso que a review serve na verdade.

Sobre a Morrigan: Quando eu decidi reformular essa fic, eu fiquei pensando muito nela e acabei imaginando que antes ela não tinha muito motivo pra buscar poder, sabe? Por que ela já era fodona. Então eu decidi uma abordagem diferente. Fiz uma Morrigan que é humilhada, fraca e submissa pra que ela tenha um motivo melhor pra odiar os outros. Principalmente o Radamanthys.

Então, é a mesma Morrigan. Ela só vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra se tornar aquela Morrigan que você gosta. Ok?

**Legião:** Eu me recuso a te chamar assim... Mas obrigado pelo incentivo. ¬¬

Enfim. Reviews respondidas. Desculpem a demora. Estou tentando atualizar mais rápido, mas tá um pouco difícil.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 08 – Os Cavaleiros do Apocalypse**

**-Casa de Câncer-**

O silêncio da Casa de Câncer é rompido subitamente. O lar de Máscara da Morte, a Amazona Necromante fora invadido por um inconsequente cavaleiro de bronze que agora encontrava-se estirado no chão, sangrando ferido.

O pé da Amazona desce como um martelo sobre sua cabeça, estilhaçando seu elmo.

MDM: Então, seu cavaleirinho negro de merda... Como você chegou a Câncer? Como passou pelos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro? Hm? Por mais fracotes e incompetentes que eles sejam, não seriam derrotados por um merdinha como você!

AGNI: Eu não tenho de contar nada a você...

Máscara da Morte chuta Agni contra a parede.

MDM: Ah, mas tem sim. Você invade a Casa de Câncer, você me deve satisfações. Agora, se não quiser que eu arranque sua alma do corpo, comece a falar!

AGNI: Eu quero... Mais força...

MDM: Força? Você é um merdinha de bronze! Não tem como ficar mais forte!

AGNI: Não é verdade... O Pegasus possui força. Eu quero o mesmo pra mim! Eu quero superá-lo!

MDM: Hahahahahaha! Que ridículo! O Pegasus não passa de um fraco! Assim como você!

Agni começa a queimar seu cosmo invocando a aura da Fênix.

MDM: O que o faz pensar que encontrará poder aqui? Um cavaleiro de bronze que não sabe seu lugar deve morrer pra largar de ser estúpido.

AGNI: Eu me recuso a morrer... Eu quero que você me dê poder.

Máscara da Morte gargalha mais uma vez.

MDM: Você é engraçado, moleque... Mas o poder de um Cavaleiro de Ouro não é facilmente conquistado... Você tem de provar sua força, pivete!

AGNI: Hunf... Era isso que eu queria ouvir...

Agni explode o cosmo iluminando a Casa de Câncer e chamando a atenção de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro para a Quarta Casa.

AGNI: Se tudo que preciso fazer é provar que sou digno da força de um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Eu provarei! _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

MDM: Que golpe mais ridículo...

A imensa ave de fogo avança contra Máscara da Morte que concentra todo seu cosmo no punho direito e desfere um soco e desfaz o ataque de Agni. O impacto estremece toda a Casa de Câncer, trincando paredes e pilares.

MDM: Essa é toda a sua força? Você nunca vai alcançar o poder máximo vivendo neste mundo, sob o sol quente... Se quiser ser forte, precisa conhecer o inferno... Permita-me apresentá-lo...

AGNI: O que está fazendo?

Agni sente seu corpo paralisado pelo cosmo da Amazona. E uma luz dourada bruxuleante surge na ponta de seu dedo.

MDM: Somente conhecendo o inferno, um Cavaleiro pode obter o poder máximo! Se quiser ser forte, escape do inferno! Hahahahahahahaha! _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

Agni sente sua alma sendo arrancada do corpo e viajando através de tempo e espaço. E de repente, ele está no Yomotsu Hirasaka. Uma colina sem fim, onde espíritos caminham em fileiras na direção de um abismo escuro.

_"Quer ganhar poder? Encontre a saída deste inferno sozinho ou pule no abismo. Hahahahaha!"_

**-Casa de Câncer-**

Máscara da Morte arrasta o corpo imóvel de Agni pelo assoalho frio até um altar onde havia um caixão de aspecto macabro. Máscara da Morte o abre jogando o corpo de Agni dentro.

MDM: Vou ser boazinha e conservar seu corpo pra não apodrecer. Não quero minha casa fedendo a defunto podre! Ahahahahahaha!

**-Mansão de Hades-**

Hades emerge da Câmara Ritual emanando o cosmo negro do Deus do Inferno. Pandora o seguia, completamente satisfeita e sorridente.

PANDORA: O senhor está revitalizado, meu imperador. Completamente revigorado e repleto do seu poder e glória...

HADES: Sim... Nem mesmo Athena pode ameaçar meus planos agora...

PANDORA: O momento de sua vingança chegou, meu senhor...

HADES: Os Deuses do Olimpo me traíram. Me condenaram ao inferno enquanto eles governam sobre céus, mar e terra... Eu deveria ter reinado sobre a Terra, no entanto, Athena tomou meu lugar de direito e agora eu tomarei de volta...

Os dois caminham até um lugar mais escuro da Câmara Ritual, onde havia um gigantesco fosso que emanava um cosmo profundo. Relâmpagos estalavam pelas paredes do fosso.

PANDORA: Imperador Hades... Que lugar é este?

HADES: Este é o Fosso Infinito. É uma das Prisões do Tártaro.

PANDORA: E que cosmo absurdo é este que emana deste fosso sem fim? Aterroriza-me até a própria alma!

HADES: Este cosmo que está sentindo é uma parcela do cosmo de meu pai Cronos.

PANDORA: Cronos? O Deus do tempo?

HADES: Exatamente. Há muitos Aeons, quando o universo era jovem... Urano era o mais poderoso dos Deuses. Teve muitos filhos com Gaia, a Deusa da Terra. Mas Urano era um tirano que aprisionava seus filhos no Tártaro. Gaia apiedou-se de seus filhos e escolheu dentre os 12 Titãs um que seria o rei. Este foi meu pai Cronos. Eleito e abençoado por Gaia a batalhar contra Urano e tomar-lhe o trono.

PANDORA: Não me diga que...

HADES: Sim. O que está aprisionado no Fosso é a herança de Cronos. Usarei o poder de Cronos pra fundir a Terra ao Inferno, tornando os domínios de Atena meus! Mas para isso, preciso do poder de mais almas humanas.

Pandora sorri, admirada com a astúcia de seu imperador. Hades gargalha imaginando como tudo em seus planos caminhava em direção ao sucesso absoluto.

HADES: Chame os Deuses dos Sonhos!

As quatro sombras dos Deuses dos Sonhos aparecem diante de Hades, de joelhos.

HADES: Eu tenho uma missão pra vocês. Quero-os espalhados em diferentes cantos da Terra, causando morte e destruição! Coletando almas para que eu possa finalmente quebrar o poder de Zeus que aprisiona Megas Depranon! Partam imediatamente!

Os quatro sorriem e desaparecem.

**-Santuário-**

Alex estava apreensiva pelo eclipse que havia testemunhado. Segundo o Grande Mestre esse era um sinal do ressurgimento de Hades. Convocara Asheria de Altar e Azrael de Taça para uma reunião junto do Grande Mestre e da Tutora, Kurenai de Capricórnio.

ASHERIA: Mandou nos chamar, Atena?

Asheria se ajoelha.

ALEX: Sim, Asheria. Tem notícias pra nós?

ASHERIA: Me envergonho em dizer que não, Athena. Ainda não pudemos localizar o cosmo de Hades... Contudo, pudemos identificar uma série de eventos que estão definitivamente ligados a ele. Através da armadura de Taça, estamos vendo coisas horríveis...

AZRAEL: Pessoas morrendo de doenças, fome e guerras... Senhorita Atena... Hades já começa a se mover.

ASHERIA: Pudemos rastrear cosmos realmente poderosos em ação, minha Deusa. Neste instante, meu discípulo Kanya medita na Casa de Virgem usando seu cosmo para tentar diminuir a ação destes poderes das trevas...

GM: Possivelmente, estas ações devem ser causadas por um dos Deuses que se aliaram a Hades.

ASHERIA: Deveríamos mandar Cavaleiros para investigar, Grande Mestre.

GM: Tem razão, Asheria. Eu providenciarei equipes de Cavaleiros para partir para as fontes destes problemas.

Asheria e Azrael fazem uma reverencia e saem.

KURENAI: Grande Mestre. Atena. Eu acho que ainda há um caso a ser tratado.

ALEX: Caso?

GM: O Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Ele é o principal adversário de Hades. Ele não é um oponente como Poseidon... É muito mais cruel e inescrupuloso... Muito mais perigoso. O Cavaleiro de Pégaso já provou ser capaz de fazer vários milagres... Mas ele ainda não liberou seu poder completo.

ALEX: Entendo... E como podemos fazer com que ele libere este potencial?

GM: Eu convoquei o Ninho de Águia pra isso. Eles deverão se empenhar no treinamento do Pegasus.

**-Ponto de encontro dos excluídos-**

Os 3 garotos conversavam sob o sol como faziam sempre. Yun estava com a cabeça pousada no colo de Tifa e cheio de curativos.

TIFA: Lee fez isso a você, Yun?

YUN: Fez.

ROCK: Tem coisa estranha aqui. Por que eles fariam isso? O Slain também está estranho.

TIDUS: E as coisas vão ficar ainda mais estranhas garotos.

Eles olham para trás e vêem o mestre se aproximando.

ROCK: O que quer dizer, mestre?

TIDUS: Que você vai treinar no Ninho de Águia. Por um ano inteiro.

ROCK: O quê? Um ano de treinamento?

TIFA: O Ninho de águia? No Himalaia?

TIDUS: Não. Não há tempo para a viagem. Vocês vão a outro Ninho de Águia.

TIFA: Outro?

TIDUS: Sim. Assim que vocês trouxeram as Aves pra cá, o Santuário construiu seu próprio Ninho. No topo da Montanha de Atena.

Tidus aponta para uma cadeia de montanhas distantes.

TIDUS: No topo daquela montanha vocês deverão treinar por um ano em preparo para a Guerra Santa que se aproxima. A Guerra Santa contra Hades.

YUN: Que tipo de treinamento faremos lá, mestre?

TIDUS: Tifa sabe. Ela já passou por este treinamento, mas ainda não o concluiu. Vocês três irão fazer o mesmo treinamento até concluí-lo.

TIFA: Mestre, eu não quero questionar, mas...

TIDUS: Eu sei, Tifa. Você absorveu bastante do treinamento, mas não concluiu. Não leve a mal. Mas este treinamento é muito difícil. Nem mesmo Ikarus conseguiu dominá-lo.

ROCK: O que? Ikarus de Sagitário não dominou esse treinamento? Ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

TIDUS: Isso mesmo. Ikarus não chegou a concluir o treinamento. Mas talvez ele não tenha tido tempo o bastante pra fazê-lo. Ou talvez o treinamento seja mesmo muito mais difícil do que se imagina.

TIFA: Mas que chance temos, se ele não conseguiu...?

TIDUS: Muitas chances. Eu já conheci muitos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata. Mas nenhum deles tão fortes quanto vocês. Vocês já se tornaram tão fortes quanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Está na hora de vocês nos superarem.

YUN: É possível superar os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

ROCK: Como isso é possível?

TIDUS: Simples. Vocês só precisam ganhar asas.

Todos olham para Tidus sem entender.

No sopé da montanha, os quatro davam suas últimas despedidas.

ROCK: Você tava falando sério sobre ganhar asas, né, mestre? Se a gente despencar dessa montanha, só vamos precisar voar em segurança até aqui em baixo.

TIDUS: Não se preocupem. Vocês vão conseguir. Eu tenho completa fé em vocês. Eu sinto muito se parece que estamos jogando toda a responsabilidade em cima de vocês. Mas a verdade é que não estamos. Cada Cavaleiro deve fazer sua parte nessa guerra. E esta é a parte de vocês. Boa sorte.

Os três acenam e começam a subir. Tifa ainda dá um último olhar para Tidus, corre e o abraça.

TIFA: Vou sentir sua falta...

TIDUS: Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, querida.

TIFA: Mas é um ano inteiro.

TIDUS: Você vai ver. Vai passar tão rápido que você vai sentir que foi como apenas uns dias. Agora vá. Estão esperando por você.

Tifa retira a máscara e dá um beijo no rosto do mestre, para então, retomar seu caminho.

Ao redor do mundo, os Deuses dos Sonhos cumprem sua função. Eles espalham a morte pelos quatro cantos do mundo, através de doenças, guerras e fome. Mais e mais pessoas buscam a redenção nas mãos de um político e líder espiritual que surgiu recentemente na Europa. Que fala neste momento para as Nações Unidas em Nova York pedindo intervenção de todas as nações em ajudar os necessitados.

No Santuário, o Grande Mestre seleciona um grupo de Cavaleiros para investigar os sinais de cosmo maligno se espalhando.

Do interior da Casa de Virgem, o jovem Kanya medita. Buscando usar seu cosmo para impedir a expansão do cosmo maligno que atira o mundo em caos. Os quatro Deuses se reúnem sobre a esfera celeste.

ICELOS: Este cosmo dourado que nos perturba... Precisa ser eliminado!

MORFEU: Mesmo sendo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, não apresenta ameaça para nós.

PHANTASOS: Ah, mas eu adoraria brincar com ele! Vamos brincar com ele!

ONEIROS: Você nunca leva nada a sério, Phantasos. Huhuhu...

MORFEU: Em breve, teremos nossos próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro pra nos preocupar. Mas assim que os eliminarmos, vamos cuidar deste feiticeiro charlatão que insiste em nos desafiar.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Reviews:**

**I Lost a bet to Madara:** Selena ficará feliz de saber que tem fãs. E pra que serve uma bela e perversa mulher senão pra pisar nos otários feito o Radamanthys? 8D

Vamos ao capítulo?

**Capítulo 9 – Estranhos no ninho**

Os 3 Cavaleiros subiram a montanha com muita dificuldade. Quase morreram algumas vezes, devido aos perigos. O ar era rarefeito e resultou numa provação a parte. Mas o templo estava diante deles agora e um ano de treinamento os esperava. Os portões do templo se abrem convidando-os a entrar.

Ao adentrarem, se deparam com um imenso salão com pilares de mármore e uma imagem dos deuses do Olimpo no assoalho. No outro lado do salão, estava Ariel. A líder das Aves de Rapina. Valkyria se coloca a frente dos três recepcionando-os.

VALKYRIA: Bem-vindos. Estávamos esperando por vocês. Devem estar cansados e famintos. Vamos cuidar de vocês. E em seguida, iniciaremos o treinamento.

ROCK: Precisamos treinar e ficarmos fortes rápido. Não temos tempo pra descansar. Não podemos esperar um ano enquanto Hades está lutando contra nossos amigos lá fora.

VALKYRIA: Não seja tão ansioso. Isso pode esperar.

TIFA: Acalme-se, Rock...

ROCK: Não, Tifa. Se vai realmente haver uma luta, acha que nossos inimigos vão esperar um ano por nós, antes de começar a lutar?

YUN: Rock está certo. Não temos um ano. Precisamos treinar o mais rápido possível e ficarmos fortes.

VALKYRIA: Aprenda a ter paciência, Pegasus. Não conseguirá nada sendo tão apressado.

ARIEL: Não se preocupe, Pegasus. O tempo que permanecerá aqui não será mais do que o necessário.

Os três vão para o quarto, onde depositam as urnas com suas armaduras. Rock ainda estava ansioso pelo treinamento. Esperar um ano seria torturante. Só de imaginar os cavaleiros lutando do lado de fora, enquanto eles estavam ali treinando, o deixava desesperado.

ROCK: Tifa, você já fez esse treinamento antes. O que eles querem da gente?

TIFA: O Orgulho dos Céus é um treinamento que desperta nossos dons latentes, Rock.

YUN: Mas e se não tivermos dons latentes?

TIFA: Eu não sei.

ROCK: Ficar um ano parado aqui... Quando sairmos daqui, o Hades já vai ter destruído o mundo inteiro! Eu não vou ficar aqui!

TIFA: Rock! Eu sei que não é a melhor ideia do mundo, mas enfrentar Hades da forma como você está seria suicídio!

ROCK: Está dizendo que eu sou fraco?

TIFA: Para enfrentar Hades? Sim.

ROCK: E vamos ficar aqui por um ano enquanto os outros lutam lá fora? Não posso aceitar isso!

A porta se abre e Valkyria adentra o quarto.

VALKYRIA: O mundo pode esperar por um dia, Pegasus. Por que não dorme e descansa? Terá bastante tempo pra treinar.

Rock se conforma (nem tanto) e se joga sobre a cama.

**-Mansão de Hades-**

No quarto de Morrigan, Radamanthys adentra a porta de forma acalorada.

RADA: Quanto tempo mais, Morrigan? Você disse que convenceria Lady Pandora a se entregar a mim... Que eu logo a possuiria aos meus pés... Estou farto de esperar!

MORRIGAN: Acalme-se, senhor Radamanthys... Em breve, me aproximarei de Lady Pandora e sussurrarei o seu nome em seus ouvidos... Não demorará até que ela se convença de que ama o senhor...

Radamanthys a ergue pelo pescoço, enfurecido.

RADA: Estou farto de esperar! Meu sangue ferve por Lady Pandora e pela chance de me provar em batalha... Matando muitos Cavaleiros para reconquistar o apreço de meu imperador! E enquanto ouço suas palavras, meu sangue apenas estagna!

MORRIGAN: Argh... Vá então... Atire-se aos pés de Lady Pandora ou de Lorde Hades! Eles o tratarão como sempre o trataram! Como um cão! Mesmo que fosse um Juiz, o que você não é... Eles sempre o viram como um cão. E sempre o tratarão assim... Mas eu posso mudar isto... Se eu me aproximar do Imperador e da Senhora Pandora, logo poderei sussurrar em seus ouvidos... Logo poderei lhe dar tudo que o senhor sempre sonhou... O amor da mulher que ama e o apreço do Imperador...

Radamanthys solta Morrigan.

RADA: Então, apresse-se... Faça o que tiver de fazer... Ou eu a matarei...

Radamanthys se retira do quarto, batendo a porta, furioso e se vai. Morrigan se coloca de pé, ajeitando seu robe de seda e massageando o pescoço machucado. Vendo que o orgulho havia sido mais ferido do que o pescoço, ela caminha para o banheiro procurando um banho quente na banheira.

Sua mente, por alguma razão viaja de volta aos tempos de 268 anos atrás, durante a última Guerra Santa. Aquele garoto, o Cavaleiro de Pegasus que a derrotou de forma tão humilhante e no entanto se recusou a matá-la. Ela não compreendeu a princípio. Nos dias seguintes, esperou nos arredores do Santuário, ocultando seu cosmo e sua presença. Espiando a distância. Por que aquele moleque não a matou? Não são inimigos? Não estão no meio de uma guerra? Então, eles deveriam se matar. Ele até disse que não possuía qualquer sentimento dentro de si. Mas ele não a matou. Disse que não conseguia. O seguia por dias, apenas observando. Seus treinamentos, suas idas e vindas pelo Santuário. Até o dia em que ele se dirigiu a ela.

KAZE: Vai ficar só me olhando, até quando?

Ele grita para os rochedos. Atrás dele, ela salta de cima de um rochedo chegando ao chão. Já não tinha sua Súrplice, pois fora destroçada na batalha que travaram.

MORRIGAN: Eu não entendo você. Por que não me matou? Você me venceu! Me humilhou! E não me matou! Por que?

KAZE: Eu já disse. Eu não consigo.

MORRIGAN: Consegue sim! Você mostrou que é bem mais forte que eu! Poderia ter me matado!

KAZE: Poderia. Mas não consegui.

MORRIGAN: Está me subestimando? Acha que sou tão fraca que não vale a pena me matar, não é? Pois vamos lutar de novo e o mostrarei! E desta vez, lute pra matar ou eu o matarei!

KAZE: Não vai adiantar lutar de novo. Eu vou vencer de novo. E vou continuar sem conseguir te matar.

MORRIGAN: Maldito!

Kaze vira as costas.

KAZE: Mas se faz questão... Pode me matar...

MORRIGAN: Idiota! Que truque é esse?

KAZE: Bom, se nos matarmos é tão importante assim, me mata logo... Por que eu já falei que não consigo matar você...

Morrigan cerra os punhos, olhando fundo naqueles olhos sinceros. Malditos olhos, tão serenos e confiantes. Confiantes na sua força? Não. Confiantes no fato de que para ele, tanto faz viver ou morrer. Medo da morte é um sentimento e o coração dele está vazio de sentimentos.

MORRIGAN: Hunf! Eu não vou matar um adversário que entrega sua vida para mim. Quando eu matá-lo, será em combate!

KAZE: Então, vamos viver para sempre. Eu não vou lutar com você...

Morrigan se enfurece e salta pra longe, desaparecendo entre os rochedos.

**-Santuário-**

Tidus adentra a Casa de Áries. Mayara e Nebulae estavam se preparando para partir para investigar os eventos estranhos acontecendo ao redor do mundo. Nebulae já colocava a urna nas costas e a bolsa com sua bagagem nos ombros.

TIDUS: Gostaria de ir com você...

MAYARA: Eu sei...

TIDUS: Pra onde vai agora? Pensei que íamos ter mais tempo um pro outro.

MAYARA: Estou partindo em missão, Tidus. Não precisa tornar isto uma briga de casal.

TIDUS: Não é isso. É que... Eu estou só inseguro.

MAYARA: Com relação a que?

TIDUS: A nós, oras... Não é pela missão, mas às vezes, penso que estamos nos distanciando... Você não se abre muito.

MAYARA: Me desculpe, Tidus... Não quero afastar você... Mas ainda tenho medo... De amar... E perder... De novo...

TIDUS: Você não vai me perder...

Ele se aproxima e a abraça. Em seguida, ele segura a face dela gentilmente com suas mãos e a beija. Nebulae se vira, para não causar desconforto a mestra. Sabe que ela não gosta de demonstrar sentimentos.

TIDUS: Não tenha medo de me amar... Eu não tenho medo de amar você... Não precisa ser durona o tempo todo... Sentimentos não são fraqueza...

MAYARA: Talvez, sejam a minha fraqueza...

TIDUS: Como a minha...

MAYARA: Minhas palavras foram duras... Naquele dia, eu não deveria ter dito que mataria você. Sabe que eu não poderia.

Eles se separam e trocam um último olhar.

TIDUS: Eu posso pedir ao Grande Mestre para acompanhá-la.

MAYARA: Ele já me deu autonomia para escolher quem eu quiser para esta missão.

TIDUS: Então, escolha a mim...

NEBULAE: Desculpa, senhor Tidus. Mas prefiro não ficar de vela. Esta missão é uma missão para garotas. Ok?

TIDUS: Certo...

MAYARA: Escute...

Mayara acaricia o rosto de Tidus e o beija novamente.

MAYARA: Eu não estou me afastando de você, ok? Eu... Só preciso de um tempo pra pensar... E eu quero te pedir um favor.

TIDUS: Claro, qualquer coisa...

MAYARA: Quero que guarde a Casa de Áries na minha ausência. Ok?

TIDUS: Claro...

MAYARA: Obrigada. Vamos, Nebulae...

E Mayara e sua discípula partem. Tidus suspira e adentra a casa de Áries.

**-Ninho de Águia-**

Rock meditava no enorme salão, como fora orientado por Valkyria. Sua meta, era buscar uma forma de despertar o poder adormecido dentro dele. Será que ele é realmente um matador de deuses? Dizem que o cavaleiro de Pegasus sempre luta ao lado de Atena. Alex. Ainda pensava nela. E a imagem de Selena (Ou Alícia, como ele a conhecia) vinha a sua mente. Com um pouco de alegria um monte de culpa. E a imagem era imediatamente afastada, com alegria, culpa e tudo mais.

Tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem nota o vulto que salta sobre ele. O vulto salta como um raio sobre Rock, pisando nas costas dele e segurando o rosto dele contra o assoalho. Rock apenas consegue ver longos fios prateados derramados feito uma cascata sobre os ombros da mulher e sobre o rosto de Rock.

ROCK: Valkyria? Ficou louca? Eu poderia ter te atacado!

VAL: E o que teria resultado deste ataque? Quando você ia superar seu pavor e começar a lutar?

ROCK: Quem está apavorado?

VAL: O calor do seu corpo te denuncia... E agora está ficando... Envergonhado... Ahahaha... Não se preocupe... Meu coração já tem dona...

Valkyria salta pra trás liberando Rock.

ROCK: O que deu em você?

VAL: Eu é que pergunto. Você sabe o que está por vir? Faz alguma idéia do que está por vir?

ROCK: Do que você tá falando?

VAL: Estamos em guerra, Pegasus... Poseidon não será o último deus a declarar guerra contra a humanidade... E só por que você derrotou um falso deus, não quer dizer que derrotará um verdadeiro...

ROCK: Falso deus...?

VAL: Poseidon é um dos três deuses mais poderosos do Olimpo... Os únicos que se equiparam a eles, são Zeus e Hades... Aquela mulher detinha apenas uma parcela do poder do deus dos mares... Pois corpo humano algum poderia armazenar tanto poder... O corpo de Poseidon? Ninguém sabe o que ele faz com seu corpo... Mas Hades? Todos sabem que ele mantém o seu corpo escondido nos Elíseos... Esperando pela dominação do mundo para finalmente unir sua alma a ele... Por isso, ele toma o corpo de um humano quando ressucita e nesta forma ele será menos poderoso... Mas se ele por acaso vestir seu corpo verdadeiro... Hades teria poder pra destruir todo o universo...

Rock arregala os olhos. Todo o universo? Hades é assim tão poderoso?

VAL: Então, espero que tenha noção do tamanho da responsabilidade que descansa sobre seus ombros... Se pretende ficar forte, deve fazê-lo agora... Enquanto ainda tem tempo... Hades pode se revelar a qualquer momento... E sempre que ele ressucita, a batalha é tão terrível e sangrenta, que todos os cavaleiros morrem...

E imediatamente, a lembrança de Rock retorna ao teste da Casa de Virgem, quando o cavaleiro de ouro Kanya o levara para ver o submundo. Os Campos Elíseos vazios. Tantas almas de Cavaleiros sofrendo no inferno, após tanto sacrifício e lutas. Nem mesmo seus pais estavam descansando. Rock refreia uma lágrima que ameaça escorrer de seu olho.

ROCK: Você não precisa me lembrar... Veio aqui só pra me dizer isto é?

VAL: Não... _**VÔO GLACIAL!**_

Valkyria desaparece da vista de Rock e ressurge de cara pra ele. Com um movimento de seu braço e Rock é atirado para o alto com a força total do cosmo da guerreira e cai de volta no chão.

VAL: O que sabe sobre o Orgulho dos Céus...?

ROCK: Orgulho... Dos Céus...?

Rock se lembra de quando enfrentou Poseidon. As palavras de Ikarus em sua mente. Orgulho dos Céus.

VAL: O Orgulho dos Céus é uma técnica desenvolvida pelos guerreiros e guerreiras do Ninho de Águia. Esta técnica visa, através do cosmo, despertar as habilidades inatas que todos possuem. Eu posso enxergar o calor do corpo das pessoas e através disso determinar seus sentimentos... Tifa conseguiu despertar um insitnto de liberdade que a permite sentir os movimentos de seus adversários sem depender dos olhos ou de outros sentidos...

ROCK: Tifa... Pode fazer isso?

Valkyria faz que sim com a cabeça.

ROCK: E quanto a Ikarus...? Ikarus de Sagitário... Quando vesti sua armadura, ele me disse algo a respeito... Eu não sei o que é... Mas ele tinha essa coisa também, não tinha? Esse orgulho do sei-lá-o-que?

VAL: Mais ou menos...

Valkyria senta-se no chão, cruzando as pernas. Rock não conseguia deixar de reparar na beleza exuberante e encantadora da Guerreira.

VAL: Ikarus foi um caso a parte... Uma vez, ele foi ao Ninho de Águia. Antes de conquistar sua armadura. Ele disse que queria ser o mais forte de todos os cavaleiros... Alcançar o poder dos deuses...

ROCK: Alcançar... O poder dos deuses...?

VAL: Isto mesmo... Ikarus pediu para que fosse treinado por nós... E nós aceitamos... No fim, ele não conseguiu despertar o Orgulho dos Céus... Ou despertou um Orgulho imperfeito, pois ele nunca despertou qualquer habilidade inata... Ele conseguia liberar seu cosmo de uma forma explêndida, mas isso causava sérios danos ao seu corpo... Ele poderia ser levado a morte se abusasse deste poder... Ele partiu de volta para o Santuário afim de completar seus treinamentos e conquistar a armadura de Sagitário, sem se dar conta de uma coisa...

ROCK: O que...?

VAL: Ikarus despertou o Orgulho dos Céus... Ou talvez, algo diferente... Ele conseguia elevar seu cosmo a níveis incalculáveis, mas não despertou nenhuma habilidade inata por que esta era sua habilidade inata.

ROCK: Elevar o cosmo? Mas qualquer um pode elevar o cosmo...

VAL: O poder do milagre...

Poder do Milagre? Ikarus era capaz de criar milagres com seu cosmo? Ao pensar naquilo, Rock sente-se ainda mais limitado do que antes. Ele se dá conta de que ainda é um bebê engatinhando se comparado aos outros cavaleiros.

VAL: Você já sabe que possuímos seis sentidos... São nossas capacidades sensoriais... Os cavaleiros de Ouro desenvolveram um sétimo sentido, originado pelo cosmo e fonte de seus poderes fabulosos... Mas Ikarus pode ter descoberto mais um sentido... O sentido que aproxima os homens dos deuses... O Oitavo Sentido...

ROCK: Oitavo sentido...? Existe um sentido acima do Sétimo?

Valkyria acena que sim. Ela se levanta e caminha até Rock, para sussurrar ao pé do ouvido dele.

VAL: Sim... E talvez, até mais sentidos acima deste... O poder do matador de deuses...

ROCK: O que...?

VAL: Ikarus abriu a "Caixa de Pandora". O poder que muitos ao redor da história buscaram, mas que apenas o Cavaleiro de Pegasus conseguiu despertar! Um poder tão grande que até mesmo aqueles que não conseguem alcançá-lo são corrompidos...

Rock sente que ela falava de Dante de Capricórnio. O irmão de seu mestre Tidus que traiu o Santuário e se tornou o General Marina de Dragão Marinho.

ROCK: Ikarus... Poderia ser tão forte quanto deuses?

VAL: Sim... Pelo menos por um curto período de tempo... Como eu disse, nenhum corpo humano jamais foi capaz de armazenar tamanho poder... Por isso, os deuses encarnados podem usar apenas uma parcela deste poder...

ROCK: E só um humano conseguiu dominar esta força...?

Rock pergunta, mas meio que respondendo a si mesmo.

VAL: O Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Você. Você pode obter sucesso, onde Ikarus e tantos outros antes dele, falharam... Você pode obter o poder de matador de deuses e salvar este mundo de uma vez por todas de Hades... Destruindo seu corpo verdadeiro, de uma vez por todas...

Alex, Yun, Tifa, Tidus, Alicia, os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Tantas pessoas poderão acabar mortas quando Hades retornar... Todos os cavaleiros morrem nas Guerras Santas. As forças de Hades são capazes de levar todos eles a morte. Se Rock não for forte o bastante pra impedir isto, todos morrerão. A Terra sucumbirá às trevas. A humanidade sofrerá pra sempre no inferno, incapaz de encontrar a paz nos Campos Elíseos.

VAL: O que me diz...? Quer que eu lhe mostre como despertar o Orgulho dos Céus...?

ROCK: Quero...

Valkyria sorri e acena com a cabeça.

VAL: Ótimo... Nosso treinamento começa agora... Primeiro, veremos do que você é capaz... Quero testar o seu poder, Pegasus!

Valkyria avança contra Rock e desfere um soco nele que o atira através de pilastras e paredes, deixando apenas o eco de seus gritos pra trás. Valkyria sorri e o segue.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Menos, menos. Ela chega lá um dia. Quem sabe?

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Agni ainda não é fodão como o Ikki. Mas ele chega lá um dia... XD

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 10 – A queda de um dragão...**

MORRIGAN: Meu senhor... Radamanthys... Obrigada... Por me dar tudo de que eu precisava...

Morrigan sussurra em seu ouvido o quanto o amou durante estes dias que passaram juntos. Radamanthys estava exausto. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e por fim desfalecera sobre a cama. Ela se levanta da cama, se veste e o deixa caído sobre os lençóis atrapalhados. Já era tarde da noite e ela invoca sua Súrplice para ter uma audiência que parecesse formal com Pandora. Morrigan podia ouvir o som da música. A sala de música, onde Pandora tocava sua imensa harpa. O semblante da mulher exibia ódio e ressentimento. Embora sua concentração permanecesse focada e sua habilidade afiada. Nenhuma nota fora do ritmo. Todas perfeitamente orquestradas.

MORRIGAN: Minha senhora Pandora...

Morrigan se ajoelha diante dela.

PANDORA: O que deseja, Morrigan...? Não estou com humor para perder tempo com Espectros inúteis agora... Retire-se de minha vista...

MORRIGAN: Não estou aqui para assuntos triviais, minha senhora... É uma outra questão importante que me traz aqui...

PANDORA: Então, fale depressa e deixe-me. Estou ocupada...

MORRIGAN: Há quanto tempo a senhora ama o Imperador?

Uma corda da harpa arrebenta, interrompendo a melodia.

PANDORA: Coloque-se no seu lugar, rameira... Como ousa falar comigo desta forma?

MORRIGA: Mil perdões, minha senhora... Eu peço desculpas... Mas, é que... Não consigo ver a senhora nesta situação...

Pandora se levanta e puxa Morrigan pelos cabelos, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

PANDORA: Pare de insinuar coisas a meu respeito, vadia! Eu já mandei colocar-se em seu lugar! Não presuma saber nada a meu respeito, pois não sabe de nada!

MORRIGAN: Com todo respeito, eu sei, minha senhora...

PANDORA: Está pedindo pra morrer?

MORRIGAN: Não, minha senhora... Só estou dizendo que posso ver o sofrimento de seu coração... Posso ver como a senhora sofre pelo Imperador...

Pandora invoca seu tridente e aponta-o no pescoço de Morrigan. A lâmina faz uma leve carícia na pele da Espectro, o suficiente para fazer um filete de sangue a escorrer pela sua pele.

MORRIGAN: Eu posso ajudá-la, minha senhora... Você pode conquistar o apreço do Imperador novamente...

PANDORA: Do que você sabe? De nada!

MORRIGAN: Muito pelo contrário. Eu posso ver o verdadeiro amor em seus olhos, minha senhora... E posso ajudá-la a conquistar o Imperador...

Pandora recolhe a lâmina, escutando intrigada a proposta de Morrigan.

PANDORA: Como...?

MORRIGAN: A senhora talvez não saiba... Mas Radamanthys a ama...

PANDORA: Radamanthys? Absurdo... Ele é apenas um Espectro. Mesmo com todo seu poder, não passa de um escravo! De um cão de guarda! Nem mais é um juiz! E mesmo que fosse, eu ainda seria sua superior...

MORRIGAN: É verdade. Mas nada disso é um impedimento para os sentimentos dele...

PANDORA: Onde quer chegar? O que me interessa os sentimentos de um mero Espectro?

MORRIGAN: A senhora sabe que Radamanthys é um guerreiro valoroso e poderoso. Use-o. Use o amor dele para seu benefício. Ele sozinho atravessará o Santuário, as Doze Casas e até mesmo o Salão do Grande Mestre para arrancar a cabeça de Atena e depositá-la aos seus pés...

PANDORA: Está louca...? Radamanthys é muito poderoso, mas enfrentar os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro ao mesmo tempo? É absurdo... Além do mais, se ele falhar, o Imperador se desagradará de mim!

MORRIGAN: Não se dissermos que Radamanthys agiu por conta própria. Pense bem: Se ele conseguir matar Atena, a senhora cairá nas graças do Imperador por um plano ousado e bem sucedido! Se ele falhar, foi só uma estupidez de Radamanthys que o levou a morte... O que a senhora tem a perder?

PANDORA: Um poderoso guerreiro...

MORRIGAN: Há mais 107 para substituí-lo. Use-o. Radamanthys só precisará do incentivo certo para ir. Sacrificar um Espectro vale a pena, não?

PANDORA: Que tipo de incentivo...?

MORRIGAN: Por favor, minha senhora Pandora... É uma mulher, não é? Como poderia explorar o desejo de um homem?

PANDORA: O que sugere? Quer que eu...? Acha que sou uma vagabunda como você, para usar meu corpo para extorquir algo de um cão de guarda? Pelo quê você me toma? Uma vadia barata?

E o tapa de Pandora estala no rosto de Morrigan.

MORRIGAN: Foi apenas uma sugestão, minha senhora...

PANDORA: Sugestão? Eu devia mandar chicoteá-la por sugerir que eu ofereça meu corpo a um reles Espectro! Seja pela finalidade que for! Desapareça da minha vista! E guarde suas idéias sórdidas pra você!

MORRIGAN: Minha senhora, eu apenas...

PANDORA: Cale-se! Acha que eu não sei o que anda fazendo? Acha que sou cega? Anda trepando com Radamanthys as escondidas!

MORRIGAN: Ele me procurou, senhora... Ele queria afogar as mágoas... Diz-me sem parar que sonha em amar a senhora e recuperar sua posição como Juiz para servi-la sempre... E que gostaria de poder esquecer os sentimentos que tem pela senhora... Eu apenas me apiedei dele e tentei ajudá-lo... Perdoe-me, senhora... Eu sou o demônio do amor e acho que ver amores impossíveis, me toca...

PANDORA: Retire-se da minha frente, sua nojenta...

Morrigan se levanta, faz uma reverencia e parte, desaparecendo nas sombras. Deixando Pandora com suas indagações. Pensando em Hades, na cama com ela, dando a ela tudo que sempre desejou. Tudo que ela mais anseia. Tudo que ela mais quer.

Pandora abre a porta do quarto onde Radamatnhys adormecia. Ele acorda com o barulho da porta se fechando e olha de súbito, vendo Pandora de pé, olhando pra ele com seu olhar severo. Radamanthys se recompõe e se cobre com os lençóis.

RADA: Minha senhora. Perdoe-me.

PANDORA: Cale-se.

O tom dela era ríspido como sempre. Radamanthys abaixa a cabeça desviando o olhar.

PANDORA: Eu não vim aqui para ouvir suas adulações, Radamanthys.

RADA: Sim, senhora... O que deseja de seu servo?

Ele nota o rosto de Pandora corando. Em seguida, ela remove a proteção metálica que cobria seu torso. Sem a proteção, os seios dela logo estavam descobertos. Ela remove a proteção metálica dos pulsos e deixa o vestido deslizar até o chão, revelando o corpo esbelto. Ela caminha até a cama, engatinha até Radamanthys e puxa o lençol dele, revelando sua nudez.

RADA: Minha senhora Pandora...

PANDORA: Você é leal, Radamanthys?

RADA: Sempre...

PANDORA: É leal a mim? Fará tudo que eu mandar?

RADA: Sim...

Pandora nada responde. Apenas abraça Radamanthys e envolve o corpo dele com suas pernas e beijando-o. Radamanthys se deita na cama e ela senta-se sobre ele.

RADA: Minha senhora, Pandora... O que...

PANDORA: Cale-se, Radamanthys... Eu tenho uma missão para você... Você a cumprirá...?

RADA: Sempre, minha senhora... Cumprirei tudo que a minha Senhora ordenar...

PANDORA: Ótimo... Você me deseja, Radamanthys...?

RADA: Sim, minha senhora... Eu... A desejo muito...

PANDORA: Você me ama?

RADA: Sim... Eu sempre a amei, minha senhora Pandora...

PANDORA: Então, terá de conquistar o meu amor...

RADA: Eu farei qualquer coisa...

PANDORA: Eu quero a cabeça de Atena... Eu quero que você invada o Santuário da Grécia, mate qualquer Cavaleiro que cruzar seu caminho e traga a cabeça da maldita pra mim... Se matar a desgraçada pra mim, eu serei sua, Radamanthys... Você me quer? Se você me quer, Radamanthys... Mate Atena... E eu serei sua... Pra sempre...

E Pandora começa a cavalgar em Radamanthys. Os dois se entregam ao prazer durante toda a noite. Até o amanhecer. Quando amanhece, Pandora acorda e vê Radamanthys trajando sua Súrplice.

RADA: Ao fim do dia... A senhora terá a cabeça de Atena servida numa bandeja...

Envolta nos lençóis, Pandora se levanta e beija Radamanthys.

PANDORA: Eu sei que não me falhará... Juiz do Inferno, Radamanthys...

Juiz do Inferno. Morrigan cumprira sua palavra. Se Radamanthys fosse bem-sucedido, ele teria não só a mulher com a qual sonhou por toda a sua vida, como teria sua posição como Juiz de volta. Ele não falharia. Ele abre as portas da sacada e caminha para fora, debaixo do sol. Ele olha para Pandora, se despede com um aceno e um sorriso apaixonado, uma última vez antes de saltar para o céu e desaparecer. Quando ele se vai, a visão de Pandora começa a tremular. Seus longos cabelos negros se transformam numa cascata de cabelos loiros. As feições mudam. Pandora se transforma numa mulher completamente diferente. Ela se transforma em Morrigan de Succubus.

MORRIGAN: Uma preocupação a menos... Adeus, ex-Juiz do Inferno, Radamanthys de Wyvern...

**-Santuário-**

Aproximando-se do santuário a uma velocidade impressionante, vinha Radamanthys. Suas asas abertas davam-lhe a aparência de um verdadeiro dragão assassino dirigindo-se ao Santuário. Estava mais confiante do que nunca. Na noite anterior, ele teve o que sempre sonhou. Ele teve Pandora em seus braços, submissa, recebendo dele todo o prazer que ele sonhara lhe dar por séculos. Finalmente, ele pôde sentir o gosto de seus lábios, seios e sexo. Ele finalmente pôde penetrá-la e saciá-la. Ele finalmente pôde sentir os lábios dela em seu membro. E foi tudo que ele sempre sonhou e mais. E agora, ele cumpriria a missão que ela ordenara. Por ela. Pelo amor dela. O Imperador não o odiaria por isso. O Imperador tinha sua esposa de volta. Ele poderia ter Pandora pra sempre. Sim, aquele prazer seria dele pra sempre. Ver o triunfo de seu Deus e ter a mulher que ama. Nada o impedirá de ascender novamente sobre os 108 Espectros como um Juiz do Inferno. Nem mesmo Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro e um Grande Mestre o impediria de matar aquela garotinha que se chamava de Deusa da Guerra. Radamanthys teria sua glória e ela seria eterna.

Ele pousa bem no meio do Santuário, sobrevoando por todas as defesas naturais ou sobrenaturais, guardas e Cavaleiros e pára diante da Casa de Áries. Sentado nas escadarias diante da casa, estava um guardião dourado. Não era o guardião dourado de Áries, no entanto, um tão poderoso quanto.

TIDUS: Não consegue dormir? É... Eu também não...

Radamanthys se levanta encarando o rapaz de semblante sério sentado diante do templo. Um mero garoto. Isto seria fácil demais. Ele observa, curioso, aquele rapaz arrogante em Armadura de Ouro. Tão jovem e já tem uma Armadura de Ouro? Será que é forte?

RADA: A casa é de Áries... Por que o Leão a guarda?

TIDUS: É... Ela teve de dar uma saidinha... Mas eu dou o recado...

RADA: Não importa quem protege a casa. Eu vou matar todos os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro e arrancar a cabeça de Atena de qualquer forma...

TIDUS: Você está sendo enganado, sabia?

RADA: O que quer dizer?

TIDUS: Você. Tá sendo enganado. O que te disseram? "Vai ser mole"? "Você é mais forte que todos eles"? "Você será uma lenda"? Sempre dizem essas baboseiras quando querem mandar uns otários pra morrer nestas Doze Casas... Mas o que quer que tenham dito, vá embora. Ninguém jamais cruzou as Doze Casas. Os Guardiões Dourados exterminaram cada invasor que pôs os pés aqui, desde a Era Mitológica... Mesmo que seja capaz de se teletransportar, não poderá fazê-lo... O cosmo de Atena, sempre vigilante, impede invasores de se teletransportarem por aqui...

Radamanthys abaixa a cabeça. E logo começa a sorrir. E sua risada se transforma numa gargalhada.

RADA: Você nem mesmo sabe quem eu sou, não é? Os Cavaleiros são mesmo arrogantes de acreditar que não existe ninguém capaz de rivalizar seus poderes? Tolo...

TIDUS: Talvez existam guerreiros tão poderosos quanto nós... Mas você não é um deles... Dá pra sentir no seu cosmo... Você é fraco demais... Sem ofensas...

RADA: Fraco? Eu vou ter de demonstrar minha força para que aprenda a medir o poder dos seus oponentes?

Radamanthys se prepara para atacar. Sua postura lembra a de um imenso dragão prestes a dar o bote. Elevando seu cosmo o máximo que pode, ele sequer espera Tidus se levantar. E ele não se levanta. Com o maior descaso e indiferença do mundo, o jovem cavaleiro de Leão estende a mão para frente e faz um gesto provocativo para Radamanthys atacar.

RADA: Tolo! Continue subestimando seu inimigo e se arrependerá! Principalmente se seu oponente for Radamanthys de Wyvern! A Estrela Celeste da Fúria! _**RUGIDO SELVAGEM!**_

O ar se expande como um vendaval. Um vendaval que seria capaz de arrancar casas de suas fundações. Radamanthys avança em uma incrível velocidade na direção de Tidus, queimando seu cosmo até o limite da fúria e mirando perfurar o coração do Leão com seu chifre. Mas sem que ele pudesse ver, o Leão segura seu chifre e detém seu ataque com uma única mão.

TIDUS: Eu sei medir muito bem o poder de meus oponentes e seu nível é baixo demais para me enfrentar...

Tidus finalmente se levanta, segurando o chifre de Radamanthys e empurrando-o para trás. O Espectro não consegue rivalizar a força do jovem Cavaleiro de Leão por mais que tente. Seu cosmo parece não se expandir mais do que aquilo.

RADA: Como? Isto é impossível! Nem mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro seriam capazes de deter minhas técnicas com esta facilidade!

TIDUS: Escuta, cara... Quem precisa aprender a medir a força de seus oponentes, é você...

Tidus destroça o chifre da Súrplice de Radamanthys e desfere um soco em supervelocidade direto no rosto do Espectro. Radamanthys é arrebatado pra trás, praticamente imobilizado pela dor. Pela dor de apenas um golpe? Não. De centenas de golpes. Milhares. Centenas de milhares. Como flashes de luz vindos de todas as direções e atingindo-o com uma força devastadora. Atirando-o para o ar, alto o bastante até que a força da gravidade faça seu trabalho clamando-o de volta ao chão.

TIDUS: Viu? Você não está no nível dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

RADA: Impossível... Não pode existir um Cavaleiro tão poderoso assim... Para rivalizar comigo...

TIDUS: Escuta... Eu sei que você se valoriza bastante... Isso é importante... Mas você não vai vencer esta luta. Considerando pelo que vi aqui, eu poderia te deixar passar e qualquer um dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro o faria em pedaços com um único golpe... E eu sei que vocês fanáticos, não ouvem a razão... Continuam lutando mesmo que não tenham chances de vencer... Eu sei, por que qualquer um de nós faria a mesma coisa... Mas, é melhor que você desista e vá embora...

RADA: Desistir...? Jamais... Eu terei a cabeça de Atena... A glória... O amor dela...

TIDUS: Não. Você não vai. Com toda a honestidade? Você não vai me vencer. E eu nem sou o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Sou o mais rápido. Mas na segunda casa, tem um cara muito mais forte do que eu... Na terceira, tem um que explode galáxias... Na quarta tem uma que arrancaria sua alma com um dedo e te mandaria pro Inferno com um sorriso no rosto... Devo continuar?

RADA: Me mandar pro Inferno...? Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! O inferno é minha casa, tolo...

TIDUS: Então você está pra matar a nostalgia...

Tidus coloca o elmo e se prepara para a luta.

TIDUS: Pronto pro segundo Round? Eu acho que sim. Tem uma confiança quase palpável emanando de seus olhos...

RADA: Sim... Prepare-se, pois este ataque o fará em pedaços, Cavaleiro de Leão! _**DESTRUIÇÃO MÁXIMA!**_

Tidus é atacado pela técnica máxima de Radamanthys, a Destruição Máxima. A explosão de energia ilumina a noite, parte o solo, expande o ar criando uma explosão sônica e se choca de frente com a defesa do Cavaleiro de Leão. O choque de cosmos causa uma explosão que acorda a todo o santuário. Cavaleiros de Ouro estão todos a porta de suas casas, acompanhando a batalha através do cosmo. Radamanthys estava certo de que Tidus estava destroçado nesse momento, quando ele surge em meio a nuvem de poeira, incólume.

RADA: Impossível! Como pode ter resistido a este golpe?

TIDUS: Eu te disse... Seu cosmo é fraco demais...

E Radamanthys se dá conta disto. Seu cosmo não está sequer na metade do que costuma ser. Por quê? O que estaria causando esta fraqueza? Teria o Santuário de Atena uma barreira como a que protege o castelo de Hades? Uma barreira que enfraquece os invasores explicaria esta súbita fraqueza de Radamanthys.

RADA: Já entendi... Vamos lutar em outro lugar...

Tidus não entende o sorriso confiante de Radamanthys.

TIDUS: Lutar em outro lugar?

RADA: Longe da barreira... Onde eu poderei lutar com minha força total...

TIDUS: Não há barreira alguma.

RADA: Mentira! Covarde! Somente uma barreira explicaria esta decadência de minha força!

TIDUS: Esse cara realmente acredita que é forte o bastante pra me enfrentar. Ele não é só um doido iludido... Seus golpes, mesmo que fracos, não são golpes de um amador. Mas, até mesmo um Cavaleiro de Prata poderia lutar contra ele, no mesmo nível... Até mesmo Rock, Yun ou Tifa poderiam derrotá-lo sem muito esforço... Seus golpes são de um guerreiro experiente e endurecido pelos campos de batalha, mas seu cosmo é de um nível muito baixo... Ele parece tão surpreso quanto eu... O que terá acontecido a ele...?

RADA: Vamos, covarde! Enfrente-me fora da barreira!

Tidus acena com a cabeça.

TIDUS: Muito bem... Iremos pra onde você quiser ir... Lutaremos onde você quiser lutar...

Radamanthys sorri e salta no ar.

RADA: Ótimo... Então, siga-me!

Ele alça vôo e desaparece no céu, voando para fora do Santuário até uma clareira em meio a uma floresta distante.

RADA: Pronto... Aqui, está bem distante do Santuário... Aqui a barreira não me afetará...

Tidus surge em meio as árvores, caminhando tranquilamente.

TIDUS: Está satisfeito? Nos afastamos do Santuário... Mas se deseja matar Atena, terá de subir as Doze Casas, eventualmente. Não convencerá todos os outros cavaleiros a virem até aqui lutar...

RADA: Não importa! Eu matarei você, pelo menos! E descobrirei uma forma de lutar com os outros!

Radamanthys estava tão furioso que nem esperou que Tidus se preparasse. Ele atacou com toda sua força, depositando todo seu cosmo em seu soco. Mas, novamente, o Leão não teve dificuldades de bloquear o golpe. O contra-ataque veio rápido. Radamanthys sentiu o soco atingi-lo bem no meio do estômago, fazendo o Espectro cuspir sangue.

TIDUS: Eu só aceitei vir aqui, para provar pra você que não há barreira. Seu cosmo é fraco...

RADA: Fraco...?

TIDUS: Sim. Alguma coisa aconteceu com você que o enfraqueceu. Eu posso ver na sua maneira de lutar que você não está acostumado a lutar neste nível. Que seu verdadeiro nível é muito maior. Mas agora, você mal seria capaz de lutar com um Cavaleiro de Prata... Talvez, um Cavaleiro de Bronze... Aliás, eu até conheço alguns que poderiam te derrotar sem um mínimo de esforço...

RADA: Maldito... Cale-se!

Radamanthys tenta chutar Tidus, mas o bloqueio vem novamente. Os golpes são desferidos com força e perfeição, mas o Cavaleiro não precisa fazer esforço algum para se defender. E os contra-ataques são disparados com rapidez e precisão. Força bruta. Milhares de socos na velocidade da luz, que destroçam a Súrplice de Radamanthys. Tidus desfere um chute no peito do Espectro que o manda voando longe, atravessando árvores e caindo no chão. Radamanthys está escorado numa árvore caída, vomitando sangue e totalmente exausto. Tidus se aproxima dele, olhando-o com pena.

TIDUS: Eu sinto muito, mas se você é realmente tão poderoso quanto diz ser, eu não posso deixá-lo ir e dar-lhe uma chance de restaurar seus poderes... Eu terei de matá-lo...

RADA: Acha que eu seria covarde de fugir? Idiota... Eu prefiro a morte a fugir de um inimigo... Eu sirvo a meu senhor até a morte... E continuarei lutando até a morte!

O cosmo de Radamanthys se expande ao máximo invocando suas forças totais para um último golpe. Tidus remove sua capa e a atira longe.

TIDUS: Então eu lhe dou adeus, Radamanthys de Wyvern... Aqui e agora... Será morto pela garra de Tidus de Leão... Uma morte de guerreiro é a única cortesia que posso lhe oferecer.

RADA: Desgraçado! Cale-se e morra! _**DESTRUIÇÃO MÁXIMA!**_

TIDUS: _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

A explosão de energia criada por Radamanthys se choca com milhares, centenas de milhares, até milhões de feixes de luz dourados que se estendem por todos os lados. A "Destruição Máxima" de Radamanthys é facilmente devorada pelo "Relâmpago de Plasma" criado pela garra do Leão. O Espectro é fulminado por cada golpe que atinge sua Súrplice, a faz em pedaços, perfura seu corpo e seus órgãos e quebra seus ossos. O corpo quebrado de Radamanthys jaz no chão, dando seus últimos suspiros.

RADA: S-senh... Ora... Perd... Senhora...

Radamanthys morre.

Tidus sente pena do homem que jaz quebrado a sua frente. Ele enterra o corpo do inimigo numa cova e faz uma breve oração silenciosa por sua alma. Em seguida, ele retorna a seu posto de protetor temporário da Casa de Áries.

TIDUS: Adeus, Radamanthys de Wyvern... Você lutou bem...

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Desculpem a demora gente. Mas inspiração is a Heartless B... x.x

**Capítulo 11 – A borboleta infernal**

Japão. A terra do sol nascente começou a sofrer de fenômenos estranhos. As ruas estavam vazias. Não se encontrava viva alma na rua. Mayara e seu esquadrão de Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata caminhavam por ruas desertas completamente a esmo.

O santuário descobrira sobre estranhos fenômenos naturais ocorrendo ao redor do mundo, envolvendo selos de luz no céu e causando desastres e estranhos acontecimentos sobrenaturais ao redor do mundo. A lua estava constantemente eclipsando o sol, imergindo a Terra numa escuridão interminável. O pavor da raça humana se expandia por todo o globo.

NEBULAE: Senhora Mayara... O que aconteceu aqui? Tokyo parece uma cidade fantasma... Não é possível...

MAYARA: Também não compreendo, Nebulae. Mas fiquem de olhos abertos para qualquer movimento do inimigo...

De repente, pessoas começam a aparecer pelas ruas, saindo dos prédios e casas. Seus olhos vermelhos de ódio e seu comportamento errático. Correndo na direção dos cavaleiros, eles os atacam.

Os cavaleiros são agredidos e hesitam de revidar os golpes, pois são pessoas inocentes.

NEBULAE: Mestra! E agora? Não podemos ferir essas pessoas!

MAYARA: Isso deve ser esquema de algum inimigo! Vamos recuar!_** PAREDE DE CRISTAL!**_

Uma barreira de luz translúcida surge no ar bloqueando a passagem das pessoas que ainda continuam atacando sem sucesso.

_"Ahahahahaha!"_

NEBULAE: Uma voz... Quem...?

MAYARA: Com certeza, o miserável responsável pelo que está acontecendo aqui... Revele-se!

Um cosmo intenso se manifesta entre as pessoas que param e se colocam de joelhos. Fios de seda surgem por todos os lados.

?: Bem-vindos, Cavaleiros de Atena... Ao seu funeral... Me chamo Akiko de Papillon, a Estrela Terrestre do Encantamento. Meu senhor Hades me encarregou de recebê-los e garantir que não interfiram nos nossos planos.

MAYARA: Akiko... Estrela Celeste... Thanatos... Então, parece que Hades decidiu finalmente se manifestar. E está se tornando um covarde se escondendo atrás de homens e mulheres inocentes!

NEBULAE: Monstro! Deixe estas pessoas em paz e lute!

AKIKO: Silêncio, menina vulgar!

Akiko eleva seu cosmo e as pessoas novamente se atiram pra cima dos Cavaleiros. A Parede de Cristal novamente faz seu trabalho e detém os inimigos.

AKIKO: Ora, ora... Mas que diabos é isso? Uma barreira? Ridículo! Uma barreira não pode deter o poder da Borboleta Infernal! Vão, minhas crianças! Voem e acabem com ela!

MAYARA: Mas o que é isso?

Uma infinidade de borboletas se ergue e avança contra a Parede de Cristal, devorando-a.

AKIKO: Minhas crianças são capazes de devorar qualquer coisa... E carregar qualquer alma para o submundo... Hahahahaha!

Aos poucos, as borboletas começam a passar pela Parede de Cristal e atacar os Cavaleiros e Amazonas.

_"Mestra Mayara! As Borboletas!"_

O cosmo de Mayara se eleva levemente e as borboletas começam a serem atraídas para o alto, concentrando-se numa bola de luz acima de Mayara.

MAYARA: É com isso que ameaça uma Amazona de Ouro? Com insetos? Hades anda recrutando a ajuda de vermes asquerosos assim...?

AKIKO: O que vai fazer às minhas crianças?

MAYARA: Essas "crianças" são o que você usa pra controlar estas pessoas não é? Não pode me enganar. Eu posso ver. As borboletas nos corpos das pessoas. Eu vou extirpar a todas!

NEBULAE: Incrível... Mestra Mayara está reunindo todas as borboletas com sua telecinese...

Mayara fecha os olhos e estala os dedos. As borboletas desaparecem.

AKIKO: Meus bebês! Como ousa? Vou vingar minhas crianças! Vou matá-la...

Os corpos das pessoas caem inertes no chão. No meio delas, Mayara vê uma espécie de lagarta gigante. Os cavaleiros estão boquiabertos. A imensa lagarta emanava um cosmo assustadoramente poderoso, que até mesmo os cavaleiros temiam.

AKIKO: Você destruiu minhas fadas. Nada mais justo que eu retribua o favor!

Os Cavaleiros começam a serem envoltos por fios de seda que saem do nada. Ao olharem mais atentamente, por todos os lados haviam lagartas estranhas. Pelas casas, carros, postes, prédios... Os cavaleiros se desesperam, pois não conseguem se livrar da seda. Mayara concentra seu cosmo nas mãos e cria uma redoma protetora para afastar os fios de seda, mas logo estão todos enclausurados.

Mayara não sabe quanto tempo ficou presa, sentindo sua mente nublada, mas seu cosmo estava constantemente aceso. Quando Mayara finalmente desperta e se liberta dos fios de seda, ela olha ao redor e aquela sessão da cidade se parece com um imenso casulo. O cosmo de Akiko se intensificou muito mais do que antes. Mayara podia sentir.

MAYARA: Onde está aquele Espectro? Terá fugido?

_"Ahahahaha! Não, eu não fugi, Mayara de Áries... Sim, eu sei quem você é... A Amazona de Ouro com o maior poder psíquico do Santuário..."_

MAYA: Parece que você tem uma vantagem sobre mim, Akiko de Papillon...

_"Chateada por que não me conhece verdadeiramente? Não se preocupe... Eu me revelarei a você..."_

MAYARA: Já não era sem tempo, Akiko de Pappilon... Revele-se e me enfrente!

Na escuridão, o cosmo do Espectro brilha, revelando a silhueta sinuosa de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos orientais cristalinos, que saía de dentro de um casulo de seda.

AKIKO: Perdão pela demora. Mas você chegou mais cedo do que eu previa. Ainda não estava pronta para lutar.

A Súrplice de Akiko era vermelha com longas asas de borboleta nas costas. Várias borboletas translúcidas a rodeavam e pousavam em sua mão.

MAYARA: Qual o seu propósito aqui, Espectro? Meramente o de causar sofrimento? Não se pode esperar nada mais de Espectros.

AKIKO: Hipócrita... Não é esse o objetivo dos próprios Cavaleiros? Hahahaha! Causar destruição! Alegam que defendem a justiça, mas seus punhos ainda partem os céus e seus chutes rasgam a terra... O senhor Hades só quer uma coisa... Restaurar através da destruição... Purificar através da morte... Um desejo tão mais sublime que o dos Cavaleiros...

MAYARA: Não diga besteiras... Hades não passa de um demônio cruel! E enquanto eu viver, não permitirei que sacrifiquem mais vidas inocentes!

Mayara concentra uma poderosa energia dourada em seu punho direito, fazendo seu cosmo explodir.

MAYARA: Espectro maldito, desapareça e nunca mais torture vidas inocentes!

A rajada de energia é disparada com potência máxima, mas Akiko a evita facilmente.

MAYARA: Teletransporte?

AKIKO: Exatamente. Não é a única que conhece esta técnica, querida... Eu sou a Fada do submundo que carrega as almas para o além... Akiko de Pappilon, aquela que detém o maior poder psíquico entre os Espectros!

Mayara sente uma força invisível carregá-la e batê-la contra uma parede. Seus membros são colados a parede como se um imã atraísse de forma irresistível o metal de sua armadura.

AKIKO: Parece que os rumores a respeito de seu poder foram infundados, Áries... Eu posso paralisá-la tão facilmente... Huhuhuhuhu...

MAYARA: Droga... Estou... Indefesa... Não posso me mover...

AKIKO: Huhuhuhuhu... Não se preocupe. Eu prometo matá-la de forma indolor! Não vai sentir nadinha! Eu sou muito benevolente. Será melhor que morra pelas minhas mãos do que pelas mãos dos Deuses do Sonho...

MAYARA: Deuses do Sonho? Eu pensei que apenas os Espectros estivessem agindo aqui... E pensei que apenas os Deuses do Sono e da Morte serviam Hades!

AKIKO: Ahahahaha! Tola! Vir aqui completamente ignorante sobre os desígnios de nossos mestres foi a sua ruína... Muitos Deuses servem a Lorde Hades. E logo mais uma se unirá a ele... Logo, Hades estará reunido a sua esposa... Huhuhuhuhu... Não que você possa fazer algo a respeito. Eu pretendo matá-la agora...

Akiko ergue uma pedra imensa com sua telecinese. Em seguida, ela arranca um poste de luz metálico de forma a criar uma ponta afiada. E em seguida, ela ergue um carro.

AKIKO: Huhuhu... Como devo matá-la? Explodindo, perfurando ou esmagando? São tantas opções... Acho que vou eliminá-la de todas as formas possíveis!

Akiko atira os 3 objetos sobre Mayara e eles flutuam a poucos centímetros da Amazona de Áries que exibe um sorriso.

AKIKO: Como? Minha telecinese foi anulada? Impossível!

MAYARA: É isso que você chama de telecinese mais poderosa dentre os 108 Espectros? Parece brincadeira de criança... Não pode me vencer com um nível tão baixo.

Os objetos são disparados de volta contra Akiko que por pouco não consegue se teletransportar para evitá-los. Mayara eleva seu cosmo e se liberta da parede.

MAYARA: Assim está melhor. Mais um pouco e eu ficaria com câimbra.

AKIKO: Como se libertou? Eu a subjulguei facilmente! Ninguém jamais foi capaz de resistir ao meu poder!

MAYARA: Eu já disse que seu nível é ridículo. Eu apenas me fingi ser dominada para obter informações de você, dando-lhe uma falsa sensação de superioridade. Veja como minha telecinese pode ser poderosa...

Akiko sente o corpo travado. Seus membros se contorcendo e causando uma dor excruciante. Seu grito de agonia é terrível. Aos poucos, ela é erguida do chão e arremessada contra uma parede, e em seguida contra o teto e depois contra o chão e o processo se repete aleatoriamente até que ela é cravada contra o teto.

MAYARA: Continue aí enquanto liberto meus amigos...

Mayara caminha até os casulos de seda onde os Cavaleiros estão presos quando nota as fadas de Akiko cercando-a.

AKIKO: Maldita... Não poderá se aproximar deles. Se o fizer, morrerá.

MAYARA: Acha que estes insetos podem me ameaçar? Já me livrei deles antes e posso fazê-lo de novo!

Mayara ergue sua mão invocando milhares de minúsculos fragmentos de estrelas acima de sua cabeça. Um brilho dourado como o sol queima na palma de sua mão quando ela libera o poder de sua principal técnica.

MAYARA: _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

As fadas se atiram sobre os fragmentos de estrela, absorvendo-as e correndo na direção de Mayara. A Amazona de Áries se teletransporta no último segundo quando as fadas liberam a energia acumulada pela Revolução Estelar causando uma explosão e libertando Akiko de seu cativeiro.

AKIKO: Vadia... Brincou comigo, não é? Mas subestimou o Espectro errado! Voem minhas fadas... _**ENCANTO DAS FADAS!**_

Mayara vê um brilho multicolorido que invoca uma quantidade enorme de fadas para atacá-la. A velocidade do feixe de luz é tão rápido que Mayara quase não consegue se desviar com seu teletransporte.

AKIKO: Meu ataque pode matar instantaneamente qualquer um que toca. O Encantamento das Fadas causa paralisia em todo o sistema nervoso da vítima, tornando-a presa fácil para minhas fadas do Submundo carregarem suas almas... E devo avisá-la que não adianta se teletransportar... Minhas fadas podem encontrá-la onde estiver... Mesmo que seja em outra dimensão!

Akiko faz um gesto com a mão, disparando outro feixe de luz no ar no exato momento em que Mayara ressurge. A Amazona ergue sua parede de cristal para bloquear o ataque no último instante.

AKIKO: De novo esta barreira? Não aprendeu ainda? Minhas fadas devoram a energia de seus golpes. Cada golpe que usa contra as fadas, eu as trago de volta do submundo, mas desta vez, adaptadas para defender seus ataques.

MAYARA: Quer dizer que... Se eu te atacar, elas a protegem e voltam meus ataques contra mim? E se eu me defender, elas me pegarão com certeza?

AKIKO: Uhuhuhu... Exatamente... Você está num beco sem saída, meu bem. Minha oferta de uma morte rápida e indolor ainda está de pé! Deseja aceitar?

MAYARA: Jamais! Uma Amazona de Ouro jamais desiste. Eu encontrarei uma forma de derrotar você! _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

AKIKO: Eu já disse que é inútil!

As fadas barram os fragmentos de estrela novamente, absorvendo-os e voltando-os contra Mayara. A Amazona de Áries novamente desaparece no ar e reaparece sobre Akiko, atacando-a com uma rajada de energia. A Espectro se teletransporta evitando o golpe e Mayara se vê novamente cercada de fadas.

AKIKO: Te peguei! Não tem pra onde ir! Agora, fadas! Matem essa maldita!

Mas as fadas não obedecem. Elas continuam pairando no ar, diante de Mayara, inofensivas.

AKIKO: Fadas! O que estão esperando? Matem-na! Carreguem a alma dela para o Inferno!

MAYARA: Suas fadas já não são mais ameaças pra mim, Akiko. Sinto muito lhe dizer. O meu último ataque não visava você.

Mayara abre os braços elevando seu cosmo e fazendo uma energia translúcida se erguer do chão e começar a tomar forma. Aos poucos, cercando as fadas e tomando a forma de uma gaiola.

MAYARA: _**PRISÃO DE CRISTAL!**_

AKIKO: Como? Por que as fadas não ultrapassam essa técnica?

MAYARA: Eu notei seu truque, Akiko. Suas fadas me encontravam tão rapidamente por causa de uma substância com a qual seus fios de seda me impregnaram. Eu não pensei que fosse perigoso quando fui atacada antes... Mas ao ver a forma como suas fadas se movem de forma teleguiada, me perseguindo, bloqueando meus ataques, atravessando minhas defesas... Eu finalmente descobri o seu truque...

AKIKO: Você descobriu meu Pó de Fadas? Engenhosa...

MAYARA: Seu Pó de Fadas quase me enganou. Não é muito diferente de meu Pó de Estrelas que uso nas minhas técnicas, Revolução Estelar e Parede de Cristal. Ou nesta técnica, Prisão de Cristal. Seu Pó de Fadas agia como um radar, guiando suas Fadas até mim... Mas com a minha telecinese, eu misturei seu Pó de Fadas a minha Poeira Estelar e criei uma jaula de onde suas fadas não podem sair. Elas serão atraídas pelo Pó de Fadas misturado a jaula e ficarão lá pra sempre.

AKIKO: Parece muito trabalho. Por que não simplesmente as destrói?

MAYARA: Eu as destruí antes. E você as invocou novamente. Mas agora não pode invocar mais, não é? Estas fadas possuem um número limitado. Destruí-las significa mandá-las de volta ao Submundo, de onde você pode invocá-las novamente. Mas presas elas são inúteis pra você.

AKIKO: Sua... Sua... Maldita! Chega de brincadeira! Vou matá-la de uma vez por todas!

MAYARA: Desista, Papillon! Você não pode lutar comigo mais! Eu superei todas as suas técnicas!

A Espectro começa a rir ensandecidamente.

AKIKO: Áries... Acha que estou indefesa? Eu sou uma serva de Hades! Uma das mais poderosas dentre os 108 Espectros! Eu ainda tenho muitas cartas na manga! Olhe ao seu redor...

MAYARA: O que quer dizer?

AKIKO: Ainda não percebeu? Ergam-se, meus filhos! E lutem em nome de sua mestra! Hahahahaha!

Os casulos ao redor, para os quais Mayara não tinha prestado muita atenção até o momento, começam a brilhar. E de repente, eles começam a se romper aos poucos. Asas de borboletas brotam de seu interior, seguidas de corpos de humanos todos trajando Súrplices idênticas a de Akiko.

MAYARA: Não pode ser! Estas pessoas...?

AKIKO: Isso mesmo... Estão se transformando em Espectros de Papillon. Assim como eu. Huhuhu... Logo você terá muito mais problemas!

MAYARA: Covarde! Usando estas pessoas para lutar por você! Sua suja!

AKIKO: Tola! Um Espectro usa qualquer carta na manga pra vencer! Vocês, Cavaleiros idiotas, é que são inocentes demais!

MAYARA: Essa não... Nebulae e os outros...!

AKIKO: Alguns já devem estar virando Fadas do Submundo como estes aqui... Ou estarão mortos... Depende muito da força de vontade do indivíduo... 90% destas pessoas morrerá durante a transformação. Hahahahahaha!

MAYARA: Sua maldita!

Mayara se prepara novamente para desferir a Revolução Estelar quando sente seu corpo paralisado novamente. Ela, aos poucos, cai de joelhos sentindo uma poderosa pressão invisível sobre seu corpo.

MAYARA: Como...?

AKIKO: Ah, esqueci de dizer que cada uma destas pessoas transformadas em fada, agora partilham meu poder. Você pode ser poderosa, mas não pode resistir ao poder telecinético de todas nós ao mesmo tempo... Hahahahahahahaha! Matem-na!

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Não, esse não é o momento do Agni aparecer. Eu até pensei em fazer... Mas decidi deixar a aparição do Agni pra mais adiante.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 12 – Código de guerra**

Os Papillons avançam para cima de Mayara, quando correntes cortam o ar, destruindo-os. Uma das correntes avança diretamente para Akiko, mas a ponta para em pleno ar.

AKIKO: Mas o que é isso?

A visão de Akiko busca a origem da corrente e vê Nebulae saindo de dentro do casulo.

NEBULAE: Sua maldita... Não posso sentir os cosmos dos outros Cavaleiros! O que você fez?

AKIKO: Eu apenas os transformei. Os evoluí. Claro que nem todos são fortes o bastante pra suportar a transição.

NEBULAE: Sua... Eu vou acabar com você! _**ONDA RELÂMPAGO!**_

AKIKO: Ora, ora... Que garota vulgar... Tome suas correntes de volta!

As correntes de Andrômeda enroscam em volta de Nebulae, enforcando-a.

AKIKO: Uhuhuhu... Que linda você fica na cor vermelha...

Mayara se levanta, explodindo o cosmo e bloqueando a telecinese que a aprisionava.

MAYARA: Já chega, Papillon! Não permitirei que você machuque mais a minha discípula! Tome isso! _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

Akiko sorri quando Mayara ataca e vê os ex-Cavaleiros transformados em Papillons se atirando na frente da Espectro para protegê-la do ataque.

MAYARA: Não! Loucos! Parem de proteger o inimigo!

São todos dizimados pelo ataque de Mayara.

AKIKO: Não os culpe. Eles estão apenas agindo como borboletas... Vidas efêmeras atraídas pela luz do seu cosmo. Não podem evitar. Assim como mariposas não resistem a luz de uma chama. Elas se atiram no fogo. Faz parte de suas naturezas agora.

NEBULAE: Quer dizer... Que eles não têm escolha senão proteger você dos nossos ataques? Sua maldita! Lute com seus próprios punhos invés de usar as vidas das pessoas como escudo!

AKIKO: Hahahaha! E por que eu faria isso? Continuarei usando essas pessoas transformadas como meu escudo. Logo, mais e mais se transformarão em minhas borboletas e lutarão por mim... Enquanto vocês ficam mais e mais esgotadas... Me parece uma vitória certa. Por que eu abriria a mão de uma vitória certa por uma chance de ser derrotada?

NEBULAE: Não existe limite para a monstruosidade de Hades e seus Espectros? Não a perdoarei! Cavaleiros! Pessoas! Sejam fortes e resistam! _**CORRENTE NEBULOSA!**_

As correntes avançam e, novamente, Akiko permanece parada aguardando o ataque. Os Papillons se atiram na frente e Nebulae detém a corrente.

NEBULAE: Não! Eu disse para resistirem! Assim não poderemos lutar com ela...

AKIKO: Isso mesmo. Essa é a fraqueza dos Cavaleiros. Dar valor a algo como a vida. A vida não passa de lixo. Milhões morrem, milhões nascem. Quem se importa? Apenas o Imperador Hades. Ele dará um fim a esse ciclo estúpido e sem sentido que é a vida... Huhuhu...

NEBULAE: Sem sentido? Eu vou matá-la por isso!

Mayara se coloca entre Nebulae e Akiko.

MAYARA: Pare, Nebulae. É inútil.

NEBULAE: Mestra?

MAYARA: Você não poderá vencê-la refreando o poder de seus ataques. Desviando-os só os fará perder a potência. Você é boa demais pra sujar suas mãos com sangue inocente. Assim que viu quem eram estas fadas, você desistiu da luta. E quem desiste da luta, perde. Só existe um método de vencê-la.

Mayara dispara uma rajada de luz que se divide em vários feixes dourados e mata os cavaleiros transformados.

AKIKO: Oooh... Você é cruel! Você deveria perder essa armadura!

MAYARA: Cruel? Talvez eu seja. Mas eu também sou uma Amazona de Atena. Eu deveria encontrar uma forma de salvar estas pessoas. Mas elas não podem mais ser salvas. Você já as matou e está apenas usando seus corpos. E com isso, perdemos tempo tentando proteger cadáveres.

AKIKO: Tem certeza? As almas ainda podem estar presas lá dentro. Você pode estar matando inocentes agora...

MAYARA: Se for o caso, que eu receba a minha punição dos Deuses quando eu morrer. Mas enquanto eu estiver viva, lutarei pra defender Atena. Sim, talvez eu esteja sendo cruel agora... Mas do meu ponto de vista, estou sendo misericordiosa ao tirar estas vidas de suas garras imundas!

Mayara une as duas mãos e as separa levemente, explodindo seu cosmo e criando uma esfera de luz cercada de pequenas esferas menores que a circulam como um átomo. Os cabelos de Mayara começam a esvoaçar a medida que seu cosmo aumenta mais e mais.

AKIKO: O que vai fazer? Vai matar todo mundo pra me destruir? Você não pode! É uma Amazona de Atena!

MAYARA: Eu já me decidi. Vou destruir você junto de todos seus escravos!

AKIKO: Não! Impeçam-na!

A Corrente de Andrômeda forma uma nebulosa em volta de Mayara. Nebulae se colocou entre as duas protegendo a mestra.

NEBULAE: Não permitirei. Não serei um estorvo para minha mestra, Espectro. Se não posso lutar com a mesma determinação que ela... Ao menos posso impedir você de interromper a técnica da minha mestra!

AKIKO: Sua corrente ridícula não pode protegê-la de todos!

NEBULAE: Pode sim. Essa corrente possui a defesa mais perfeita das 88 Armaduras! A corrente circular em meu braço esquerdo forma uma parede mais impenetrável que o aço! Ela detecta o instinto assassino de meus inimigos e reage a qualquer sinal de aproximação. Enquanto a corrente pontiaguda em meu braço direito, é capaz de encontrar qualquer inimigo, mesmo em outras dimensões e nos confins do universo e fulminá-lo. Seus escravos não chegarão nem mais um centímetro perto de minha mestra!

As correntes se movem e atingem os escravos de Akiko com força total.

NEBULAE: Mestra. Você não será a única a se forçar a cometer estes atos que a repugnam. Como uma Amazona de Atena eu tenho a obrigação de fazer o mesmo.

AKIKO: Idiotas! Acham que vou ficar apenas parada olhando enquanto me matam? Posso destruí-las antes que ataquem! _**VENDAVAL DAS FADAS!**_

MAYARA: Não, Papillon! Seu tempo acabou! _**EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

Akiko dispara um vento brilhante com as mãos, invocando milhares de fadas do Submundo.

AKIKO: Nada pode deter este ataque! As fadas do Submundo carregarão suas almas pro Inferno! Hahahahahaha!

Mayara estende os dois braços para frente, criando uma explosão de energia que avança a um ritmo avassalador, cobrindo os Papillons, as fadas e sugando Akiko para seu interior. Uma luz dourada pode ser vista no céu na forma de um pilar, quando Mayara abre seus braços afunilando a energia do golpe e destruindo todos os inimigos ao redor. E tão repentinamente quanto começou, a luz se contrai até o seu ponto de origem, desaparecendo como se sugada por um buraco negro. Mayara chora ao abrir os olhos e ver os destroços das armaduras dos Cavaleiros que morreram.

MAYARA: Perdoem-me, Cavaleiros de Atena... Seu sacrifício não será em vão... E será vingado.

Nebulae cai de joelhos, chorando.

MAYARA: Nebulae. Levante-se. Prantearemos nossos amigos depois. Ainda temos uma missão para cumprir.

NEBULAE: Mestra... A senhora... Não poderia ter ao menos tentado matá-los? E quanto às pessoas que ainda estão presas no casulo?

MAYARA: Ainda há pouco você estava determinada a lutar sob qualquer circunstância. O que mudou?

NEBULAE: Nada mudou! Eu só não suportava a ideia de parecer fraca na sua frente... Fraca... Na frente de todo mundo...

Nebulae atira sua máscara ao chão estilhaçando-a.

NEBULAE: Não deveríamos estar sacrificando as vidas dos nossos amigos...

A Amazona de Andrômeda nem vê o tapa que a atinge no rosto. Um tapa de sua mestra.

MAYARA: Pare de chorar. Você não é mais uma criança. Isto é uma Guerra. Se não é capaz de suportar as mortes de seus companheiros... Retire a armadura. E retire-se da minha frente.

Nebulae olha para a mestra, completamente boquiaberta pela dureza que jamais ouvira em seu tom de voz. E percebe a dor que estava estampada no rosto da Ariana.

MAYARA: Acha que eu senti prazer em matá-los? Acha que foi fácil? Não foi. Mas quando fazemos nossos votos e vestimos nossa armadura, juramos defender este mundo com nossas vidas. Foi o que eles fizeram. Eles sacrificaram suas vidas pelo que acreditavam quando vieram aqui. Qualquer um de nós pode morrer a qualquer momento numa batalha. Então respeite o sacrifício deles e pare de ser uma criança chorona. Você é mais forte que isso. Quanto aos outros... Só depende deles agora escaparem dos casulos. Como humanos ou como mais fadas.

Mayara se vira.

MAYARA: Você está vendo com seus olhos o mal que juramos combater. É por isso que Hades, Deus do Inferno sempre foi o maior adversário de Atena. Por que, mais que qualquer outro Deus do Olimpo... Ele não conhece o valor da vida humana. Por isso seus Espectros também não conhecem. E por isso que nós, que conhecemos... Devemos aprender a tomar decisões difíceis. Como seguir em frente, mesmo deixando um amigo para trás. Sem saber se ele viverá ou morrerá.

Mayara cai de joelhos no chão, esmurrando o concreto.

MAYARA: Mas devemos tomar essa decisão por ela. Por Atena. Nossa Deusa, a quem juramos proteger. Nunca foi fácil. Nunca será fácil e Hades apenas tornará estas decisões ainda mais difíceis! Você... Eu... Não podemos ter um momento de hesitação, Nebulae. Uma batalha perdida pode significar a Guerra perdida. Por mais que odeie a ideia, lute primeiro e lide com as consequências depois. Odeie a si mesma e a mim depois. Depois que Atena estiver a salvo e a Guerra estiver vencida.

A Ariana se levanta e olha para o selo no céu.

MAYARA: Vamos, Nebulae. Nossa missão ainda não terminou. Aquele é o presságio da destruição que Hades deseja causar.

NEBULAE: Vamos, mestra!

No fundo, Nebulae estava triste. Mas entendia o ponto de vista da mestra e se lamentava por ter duvidado dela. E agora, ela decide ser forte como a mestra para lutar. Por que ela tem o dever de ser forte assim. Mayara tinha razão. A luta sempre será árdua e os Cavaleiros não podem se permitir um momento de hesitação.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Gente, desculpem a seca por capítulos. Estou tentando retomar essa fic aos poucos. Pra começar, duo um apertivo de dois capítulos. Espero que eu tenha forças pra escrever essa fic mais frequentemente.

Obrigado a quem lê. n.n

**Capítulo 13 – Em chamas**

Paris, França. A amazona de Câncer investiga o caso do selo de luz que espalhava Caos pelo planeta. Na frança, a capital Paris pegava fogo e os esqueletos de Hades espalhavam terror. Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata os enfrentavam com vigor e força. A vitória parecia certa, até o momento em que um cosmo muito grande surge no campo de batalha.

Um imenso espectro aparece diante dos Cavaleiros. Seu corpo era completamente coberto pela Surplice, mostrando apenas os olhos.

STAND: O que é isso? As tropas de Hades sendo derrotados por meros Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze? Inadmissível...

O espectro pisoteia o chão criando uma onda de choque que parte o concreto e derruba os cavaleiros. Ele pega dois deles e bate os crânios de um no outro, seus braços imensos giram derrubando os cavaleiros com um único golpe.

STAND: Viram? Cavaleiros são patéticos e fracos. Com um mero golpe posso matar vários.

Stand pisa em mais um cavaleiro e começa a esmagar outro com a mão. O último cavaleiro, obstinado apesar de apavorado ataca, mas Stand o mata com um soco que o atira longe.

STAND: Pode aparecer agora, covarde! Eu posso sentir seu cosmo!

Acima de um prédio, a Amazona de Ouro de Câncer surge observando o espectro.

MDM: Ufa! Pensei que fosse levar mais tempo pra terminar!

STAND: Uma mulher? Atena acha mesmo que enviar uma mulher para o campo de batalha é a decisão mais sábia?

MDM: Ora, ora... O Hades pode, mas Atena não pode? Ou você tem alguma coisa de verdade aí no meio das pernas?

STAND: O que? Como se atreve? Não tem respeito algum mulher?

MDM: Respeito só pode ser exigido pelos fortes. Um inseto só tem o direito de ser pisado.

STAND: Me pisar? Vai precisar de pés maiores.

Stand pisa em um dos cavaleiros feridos no chão, esperando provocar a ira de Máscara da Morte.

STAND: Vai ficar aí e não vai fazer nada? Eu vou quebrar cada osso do corpo dele se não vier me enfrentar...

MDM: Pois quebre. Ele é fraco e sem valor.

STAND: Parece que existe alguém no exército de Atena que compreende o valor da força.

Stand chuta o cavaleiro pra longe.

STAND: Você será um brinquedo divertido para se quebrar. Sentirá o poder do grande Stand de Besouro Mortal! A Estrela Celeste da Feiúra!

MDM: Estrela Celeste da Feiúra? Parece realmente feio feito briga de foice com a mãe... Ok... Vamos ver do que você é feito, grandalhão...

Máscara da Morte salta do topo do prédio. Ela começa a massagear os próprios ombros observando o Espectro.

STAND: Bela máscara. É verdade que as Amazonas precisam usar máscara para esconder a fminilidade?

MDM: Sim. Ouvi uma baboseira qualquer, parecida...

STAND: E é verdade que ela deve se entregar a um homem que a veja sem máscara?

MDM: Na verdade... A Amazona pode escolher entre amar este homem... Ou matá-lo. Advinha qual das opções eu escolhi pra você!

?: Espere!

A voz vem de trás de Máscara da Morte. Os dois olham para trás e vêem Agni de Fênix.

MDM: Ei, moleque! Eu mandei ficar pra trás. Eu vou me divertir agora!

AGNI: Esse verme mal daria pro cheiro contra você.

MDM: E ele é um oponente ideal pra você?

AGNI: Não seja ridícula. Ele é apenas um oponente ideal para testar meu novo poder...

Máscara da Morte sorri.

MDM: Acho que tem razão. Também estou curiosa pra saber o que você aprendeu do treinamento... Ok, que diabos! Vá em frente! Divirta-se com sua cobaia!

Máscara da Morte abre caminho para Agni e senta-se sobre o capô de um carro destruído, cruzando as pernas.

MDM: Mas não demore muito. Não quero ficar entediada.

STAND: O que? Isso é uma armadura de Bronze? Que piada!

AGNI: Piada? Pra mim, a única piada aqui é você. Um espectro fraco que se acha forte... Não tem nada mais ridículo do que isso...

STAND: Já chega seu verme! Ninguém insulta o grande Stand!

O soco de Stand corta o ar em direção a Agni que salta para o alto evitando o golpe no último instante.

AGNI: Seus movimentos são fortes, mas lentos. Posso me esquivar deles facilmente.

STAND: Seu vermezinho irritante!

Stand se vira de súbito tentando acertar Agni, mas o Cavaleiro simplesmente se locomove em alta velocidade passando pelo espectro com o punho estendido, mais rápido do que Stand é capaz de ver. O elmo de Stand é partido em mil pedaços.

STAND: O que? Impossível!

AGNI: Não se preocupe. Eu contive a força de meu punho. Não quero te matar tão rápido...

Stand parece realmente irritado. Seu cosmo explode quando ele tenta atacar Agni mais uma vez com outro soco, mas o Fênix salta para o alto. O espectro acompanha o movimento e vê seus olhos ofuscados pelo sol. Agni desce sobre ele com um chute devastador no rosto. O espectro cai estrondosamente no chão.

AGNI: Patético...

STAND: Seu cretino! Vai pagar por isso! _**CONTA COMIGO!**_

AGNI: O que?

Stand consegue se mover a uma velocidade maior e pega o confiante Agni com os braços, envolvendo-o pela cintura. Garras na lateral de sua surplice prendem o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

STAND: Ahahahahaha! Te peguei, seu cretininho arrogante! Agora, você vai pagar por ter danificado minha Surplice!

AGNI: Maldito... Acha que vai me segurar pra sempre?

STAND: Posso fazer mais do que isso! Meus braços vão quebrar seu corpo inteiro em pedaços! Esse é o golpe especial de Stand de Besouro Mortal! Ahahahaha!

Stand ouve os ossos de Agni se partindo, um após o outro e sorri de satisfação.

STAND: Ah o meu barulho favorito! Ossos se partindo! Ahahahaha!

O Besouro Mortal joga o corpo sem vida de Agni no chão. Mas ao olhar ao redor, o mundo está vazio. As ruas estão completamente abandonadas. Não existem nem cadáveres das pessoas que os espectros mataram.

STAND: Mas o que diabos?

AGNI: Ahahahaha! Pensa que me matou?

STAND: Como? Impossível! Eu ouvi cada osso de seu corpo se quebrar!

AGNI: Audição pode ser tão enganosa diante da ilusão quanto a própria visão...

O corpo de Agni desaparece e reaparece em uma chama imensa em forma de ave atrás de Stand. Agni ressurge sorrindo com cinismo para o gigante.

STAND: Mas... Que loucura é essa?

AGNI: Você está recebendo agora os efeitos do meu novo Golpe Fantasma de Fênix. O poder é muito maior do que antes... O meu antigo apenas causava ilusões, fazendo meu oponente sofrer todas as dores que causou a outros... Mas este agora é muito mais poderoso. Ele queimará sua alma por completo no fim do processo.

STAND: Que ridículo! Isso não me assusta! Ahahaha!

Stand vê seu punho começar a pegar fogo aos poucos. A chama é azulada e estranha.

MDM: Mas que filho da mãe! Ele aprendeu a usar um pouco do Seikishiki! Essa é a Chama Demoníaca! Parece que ele aprendeu algo, afinal!

STAND: Como? Como estou pegando fogo? É impossível! Que chama é essa?

AGNI: Essa é a Chama Demoníaca que incinera almas... Adeus, Stand de Besouro Mortal!

Stand é completamente queimado e seu cadáver incinerado cai no chão. Fogo saindo pela boca e pelas órbitas de seus olhos, agora vazio, criavam uma cena aterradora.

MDM: É. Parece que você não é tão imprestável afinal. Muito bem, vamos seguir em frente...

AGNI: Essa é a técnica que usaria pra derrotar o Pegasus. Ninguém deveria ter sentido esse golpe antes dele... Mas eu estava curioso sobre seus efeitos...

MDM: Foda-se. Temos trabalho a fazer. Anda logo!

De repente, o Cadáver de Stand se ergue do chão.

MDM: Mas que merda é essa? Não sabe matar ninguém não, moleque?

AGNI: É impossível. O espírito e o corpo dele estão mortos.

MDM: Mas pelo visto, não o bastante!

AGNI: Eu vou destroçar o corpo dele de uma vez por todas e dar um fim nisso...

Agni desfere um soco devastador no peito de Stand que é arrastado pra trás, alguns metros e se choca contra um prédio.

AGNI: Sua vontade de lutar é tão grande assim que seu corpo se recusa a morrer, Stand?

O gigante não diz nada. Apenas volta a ficar de pé e ataca novamente. Agni se esquiva dos golpes sucessivos que atingem o chão, abrindo crateras. Agni se esquiva do último golpe e desfere um chute no rosto de Stand, mas o imenso espectro desaba para trás.

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, ele se ergue novamente. E dessa vez, mais forte e mais rápido, desfere um golpe contra Agni que o atira longe. Máscara da Morte contém um sorriso.

MDM: Ei, moleque! Quer ajuda?

AGNI: Eu não preciso de ajuda para cuidar de um cadáver que se recusa a morrer!

MDM: Não é o que parece daqui... Mas enfim! Quer continuar lutando, fique a vontade...

AGNI: Fique quieta...

Agni começa a inflamar seu cosmo, criando uma imensa ave de fogo ao seu redor.

AGNI: Agora sou muito mais poderoso do que era antes. Posso me livrar desse inseto crescido sem problemas.

O cosmo de Agni é concentrado em seus dois punhos, criando uma imensa onda de fogo ao seu redor. Em seguida ele reuni o fogo diante de si e move os dois punhos cerrados pra frente criando uma explosão de chamas.

AGNI: Seja carregado pelas asas flamejantes da Fênix! _**AVÊ FÊNIX!**_

Stand é atingido em cheio pelo ataque de fogo e empurrado para trás. Mas aos poucos ele envolve as chamas com seus braços e desfaz o golpe.

AGNI: Impossível! Como ele anulou meu golpe? Que tipo de poder os Espectros possuem para conter minhas chamas assim? Mesmo depois de sua alma ter sido completamente aniquilada pelo Punho Fantasma de Fênix!

MDM: O moleque tem razão... Se aquelas foram as Chamas Demoníacas esse grandalhão de merda deveria ter morrido com a alma incinerada...

Agni é atingido por um golpe de ombros de Stand. Ele cai no chão, mas logo é erguido novamente pelas mãos do imenso espectro e atirado novamente no chão. Em seguida, Agni contém o enorme pé do Espectro que tentava esmagá-lo.

AGNI: Monstro maldito! Que força ele tem! Esse cosmo nem se compara ao cosmo de antes! É muito mais... Forte?

Agni reúne toda sua força e salta para longe de Stand.

AGNI: Sim, eu não percebi antes. Mas esse cosmo não é dele. É completamente diferente... De onde vem?

Agni olha ao redor. O cosmo parecia ondular por todo o lugar.

MDM: Finalmente percebeu, garoto? Esse grandalhão morreu mesmo. Tem mais alguém controlando ele. O que significa que deve ser um Necromante desgraçado de forte pra fazer isso...

AGNI: Necromante?

MDM: Os feiticeiros da morte, pivete. Como eu. Aliás, ninguém é como eu. Mas esse cara tem um belo talento.

AGNI: E como eu derroto essa coisa?

MDM: Muito simples. Você encontra o Necromante e dá cabo dele... Ou você destrói o corpo por completo.

AGNI: Duas opções razoáveis. Eu fico com a segunda por enquanto. Depois eu destruo o maldito por trás disso.

MDM: Oh... E já sabe como vai fazer?

AGNI: Se um golpe não basta... Eu só preciso usar um mais forte.

MDM: Hah! Essa eu quero ver!

Agni novamente concentra seu cosmo invocando o pássaro de fogo que habita em seu cosmo. Uma ventania quente começa a soprar por todos os lados. O imenso Stand chega a ser empurrado pra trás, incapaz de conter a fúria dos ventos.

AGNI: Esse é o golpe supremo de Agni de Fênix... _**VENDAVAL DE CORONA!**_

Agni abre os braços criando uma imensa bola de fogo acima de sua cabeça. Uma bola de fogo que suga todo o vento ao redor para seu interior e transforma-se num furacão de fogo ao redor do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Em seguida, Agni reune todo esse poder em seu punho direito e ataca.

AGNI: _**VENDAVAL DE CORONA!**_

O golpe atinge o corpo de Stand em cheio, destroçando sua Surplice e terminando de devastar seu corpo. A explosão do golpe de Agni chega a fazer o chão tremer.

MDM: Fiiiu! Que golpe sinistro, moleque! Nada mal... Não tem muita finesse, mas quem liga pra isso? O importante é detonar os otários!

Em meio a fumaça, os dois vêem Stand de pé com o semblante horrorizado.

AGNI: Não é possível! Ele sobreviveu de novo? Esse é meu golpe mais potente! Como ele ainda está de pé?

MDM: Não. Esse não é ele. É só a alma dele.

AGNI: Eu queimei a alma dele.

MDM: Aparentemente, não. Sai do caminho. Eu encaminho a alma dele pro inferno...

?: Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir isso.

Sentado sobre o mesmo carro em que Máscara da Morte estava, ela vê um homem de longos cabelos prateados numa surplice, segurando um crânio humano em uma mão e uma espécie de pincel na outra. O homem fazia símbolos de sangue sobre o crânio, em total indiferença a presença dos dois Cavaleiros.

MDM: E parece que o Necromante apareceu... Ahahaha...

?: Exato. Meu nome é Vlad de Necromante. A Estrela Celeste do Espírito.

MDM: Era você que estava controlando o corpo daquele grandalhão, né?

VLAD: Mais do que isso. Eu estava controlando o espírito dele, dentro do corpo. Apenas em seu próprio corpo, o Espírito escravizado atinge seu potencial máximo. Por isso, eu protegi a alma dele do seu amigo...

MDM: Protegeu o espírito do maldito das Chamas Demoníacas? Esse cara é sinistro...

VLAD: Eu sou o Necromante-chefe do Imperador Hades. Ele me encarregou de cuidar deste lugar e exterminar os Cavaleiros que se aproximarem daqui. E é isso que vou fazer.

Vlad atira o crânio nos Cavaleiros.

MDM: Pra trás, moleque!

Máscara da Morte, segura Agni pelo braço e o lança longe. Em seguida, ela dá um golpe que atira o crânio longe. O crânio explode.

MDM: Que técnica legal! Mas isso não é nada pra mim!

VLAD: Amazona de Ouro... Câncer, creio eu. Ouvi coisas interessantes sobre você. Ouvi dizer que é uma Necromante também. Estou ansioso pra testar seu poder contra o meu!

MDM: Finalmente um cara interessante pra exterminar!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Capítulo 14 – Necropotência**

Vlad continua a avaliar sua adversária com indiferença.

MDM: Tá esperando o que? Eu vou ter de atacar primeiro?

VLAD: Estou apenas avaliando seu poder. E para isso eu posso usar o Stand novamente...

A alma torturada de Stand é arrastada para outro cadáver. O corpo do cadáver é bem menor que Stand, mas ainda assim é envolto pela Surplice do espectro, perfeitamente ajustada.

MDM: Até a Surplice voltou. Espectros são cheios de truques, heim?

VLAD: É claro. A Surplice do Espectro está ligada a sua alma, ou a sua Estrela Malígna. Matar um Espectro apenas mata seu corpo. Ele pode ser reinserido em outro corpo.

Vlad pega outro crânio cheio de símbolos de sangue e invoca de seu interior um grupo de almas.

VLAD: Eu também guardei algumas outras almas aqui para brincar...

AGNI: São almas dos Cavaleiros mortos pelo Stand.

MDM: Eu posso ver isso, Agni. Agora, cale-se e afaste-se. Esse aqui é meu. Meu sangue tá fervendo pra enfrentar esse imbecil!

VLAD: Não hesita nem diante da possibilidade de enfrentar seus amigos escravizados por mim? Parece que subestimei os Cavaleiros de Atena. Erro que não o cometerei novamente.

MDM: Bah! Espectros adoram se fazer de bons, mesmo!

Máscara da Morte aponta o dedo para Vlad.

MDM: Mas no fim... São todos uns cagões!

VLAD: Não os subestime. Lembre-se de que eles estão sendo fortalecidos pela força do Necroplasma.

As armaduras dos cavaleiros assumem um aspecto negro como as Surplices. Máscara da Morte dispara um raio bruxuleante da ponta de seu dedo e tanto Stand quanto os Cavaleiros.

VLAD: Este é seu grande ataque? Ahahahaha!

MDM: Não ria ainda. Você ainda não conheceu o poder total do Seikishiki... Ahahahaha!

AGNI: As almas dos Cavaleiros e do Espectro estão abandonando seus corpos.

MDM: Esse é seu golpe? Controlar almas é uma coisa legal, mas não funciona comigo... Eu posso simplesmente mandá-las para o inferno com o Seikishiki.

VLAD: Você é mesmo arrogante... E impiedoso. Exorcisou a alma de seus amigos sem pensar duas vezes. E pensar que um Cavaleiro é capaz de trilhar os caminhos de Hades. Você daria um Espectro e tanto, mulher.

MDM: Hah! Essa foi boa!

VLAD: Como prefere morrer?

Vlad eleva seu cosmo e aponta para Máscara da Morte. A Amazona sente seu corpo inteiro paralisado. Mais do que seu corpo. Ela sente uma força tomando conta de sua alma.

MDM: Merda... Como faz isso?

VLAD: Como eu devo matá-la agora? É uma pena ter de matar uma mulher tão bonita...

MDM: Eu vou ser morta por um merda feito você? Isso seria deprimente...

VLAD: Você é muito engraçadinha... Morra!

Vlad concentra energia em sua mão e dispara contra Máscara da Morte atirando-a através de uma parede. Vlad salta através do buraco e ataca Máscara da Morte com um soco, cravando-a no chão. Em seguida, ela é erguida no ar pelo espectro e envolta por uma luz verde sinistra.

VLAD: Este é o poder do Necroplasma... A Energia que compõe o próprio inferno... Ela mata qualquer coisa que toca! Eu já ouvi falar do Seikishiki. Comparada a minha técnica, seu Seikishiki é brincadeira de criança.

Máscara da Morte é completamente envolta por um pilar de luz verde que circula seu corpo queimando-lhe.

VLAD: _**EXECUÇÃO ESPIRITUAL!**_

O turbilhão de energia começa a girar mais rápido e mais rápido até Máscara da Morte desaparecer completamente. Mas o pilar de luz verde começa a ficar azul como as chamas demoníacas, e aos poucos, Máscara da Morte se livra do ataque de Vlad, queimando todo seu cosmo.

VLAD: Maldita! Como pôde fazer isso?

MDM: Esse golpe não é nada mal. Eu cheguei a sentir um pouco de dor. Fazia tempo que não sentia dor. Valeu mesmo por isso.

MDM: Aaaah... Me sinto ótima! Vamos pro segundo round!

VLAD: É impossível! O Necroplasma!

MDM: Já era...

Vlad se enfurece e concentra seu cosmo. Em resposta, Máscara da Morte faz o mesmo.

MDM: _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

VLAD: Não! O que foi que você fez, mulher?

AGNI: A atração do submundo! Muito forte! O poder de Máscara da Morte é absurdo...

Os três vão parar na Colina do Yomotsu onde os mortos se enfileram para cair no inferno. Vlad está perplexo pelo poder de Máscara da Morte. Uma amzona capaz de abrir a porta do Yomotsu? Uma amazona que manipula os mesmos poderes dos espectros? Como isso é possível?

MDM: Assim está bem melhor! Agora vamos ver quem vence... Seu Necroplasma ou o Seikishiki!

VLAD: Maldita! Como você manipula a de maneira tão formidável a força do Seikishiki?

MDM: Dãaa! Seikishiki é o nome da constelação de Câncer na China! Acredita-se que Câncer seja a porta para o submundo. Seikishiki é o fogo fátuo que emana dos cadáveres e se dirige ao Yomotsu Hirasaka... Você se acha um Necromante? Pois eu vou te mostrar o que é Necromancia de verdade, seu verme!

Vlad começa a ficar preocupado. Agni enfraquecido, se levantava e vê a Amazona prestes a duelar com o espectro. Máscara da Morte estava incrivelmente confiante. Agni já podia ver que Vlad de Necromante era um espectro bem fortes. Mas será que Máscara da Morte poderia rivalizar seu poder? Perto dos dois, Agni se sentia um tanto ínfimo.

VLAD: Você acabou de garantir sua derrota me trazendo pra cá, Câncer. Meus poderes são fortalecidos pelas almas dos mortos... Eu sou o necromante mais poderoso dentre os espectros de Hades.

Vlad começa a absorver energia dos cadáveres ao redor e aos poucos eles vão caindo imóveis no chão. Vlad absorve as almas para dentro de seu corpo fazendo seus longos cabelos flutuarem a medida que seu cosmo sofre um poderoso surto.

VLAD:_** NECROPOTÊNCIA!**_

Vlad concentra o cosmo em suas mãos e dispara um imenso crânio de necroplasma contra Máscara da Morte.

VLAD: Chegou a hora de morrer, Câncer! Desapareça! Ahahahaha!

MDM: Sinto muito... Mas não tenho qualquer intenção de morrer tão jovem e bela! _**CHAMAS DEMONÍACAS!**_

Máscara da Morte estende a mão e dispara uma imensa bola de fogo azul contra o ataque de Vlad. Os dois ataques se chocam e explodem. O impacto empurra cada um pra um lado, almas são atiradas pro alto, incinerando-se no ato e Agni tem de se esconder atrás de uma rocha para não se ferir. Máscara da Morte gargalhava como uma lunática.

VLAD: Impossível! Como foi capaz de conter minha Necropotência?

MDM: Eu já disse... Você é um necromantezinho muito merda...

Fogo fátuo começa a flutuar ao redor de Máscara da Morte.

MDM: Enquanto eu... Eu sou o poderoso demônio da Casa de Câncer! Seu poderzinho não é páreo para minhas Chamas Demoníacas! Elas são capazes de queimar até almas!

VLAD: Mulher arrogante... Continua me subestimando. Mas eu não sou tão limitado quanto você me julga! Eu posso fazer muito mais com meu poder de manipular Necroplasma!

MDM: É mesmo? Por que nada do que fez até o momento me impressionou...

Vlad dá um sorriso e começa a absorver as almas do Yomotsu novamente para o interior de seu corpo.

VLAD: Experimente isto! _**NECROPOTÊNCIA!**_

MDM: O mesmo golpe novamente?

Mas desta vez, Vlad desaparece diante dos olhos da Canceriana para ressurgir atrás dela.

MDM: Velocidade da luz?

Máscara da Morte olha impressionada para trás, a tempo de receber um poderoso soco no rosto e sair voando pelo ar. Vlad ressurge atrás dela e a chuta para o alto. Vlad ressurge no ar e intercepta Máscara da Morte com um soco unindo as duas mãos e atirando-a no chão. Em seguida ele reúne o pouco de energia que resta numa imensa esfera de luz esverdeada e a atira contra a amazona causando uma imensa explosão. A amazona está caída no chão, ferida e sangrando, incapaz de se mover e sorrindo de forma sádica quando o golpe do Espectro a atinge em cheio e explode.

Vlad flutua até o chão e vê Agni de pé, olhando-o.

VLAD: Cavaleiro de Bronze... Agora é você quem ousa me desafiar?

AGNI: Isso depende de você, Vlad. Quão ansioso está pra morrer?

Agni tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto. Máscara da Morte se levanta subitamente, com os olhos queimando de ódio e seu cosmo explodindo furiosamente. O calor de suas chamas demoníacas chegam a afastar Vlad por um instante, antes de se apagarem.

MDM: Maldito... Não venha tentar roubar minha presa...

VLAD: Ainda está viva? Ahaha... Quer sofrer mais? Tudo bem. Eu vou fazê-la sofrer mais.

MDM: Ahahaha... Eu já saquei qual é o seu poder... Você usa essa necro-qualquer-coisa não só pra atacar, mas pra se fortalecer... Talvez se não fosse por esta armadura de ouro, eu estivesse morta...

VLAD: Cadela. Não venha bancar a forte. Sua armadura de ouro é o único motivo de você estar viva! Mas o próximo golpe a matará com certeza. Você só experimentou 50... Não... 30% do poder de minha Necropotência. Eu vou atacar agora com 100%!

MDM: Manda ver, franguinho...

Máscara da Morte faz um gesto provocativo convidando o ataque de Vlad. Máscara da Morte cruza os braços, confiante e elevando seu cosmo.

VLAD: Ainda confiante? Ou está apenas resignada com a morte?

AGNI: Máscara da Morte! Não subestime o ataque de Vlad! Ele deve ser tão poderoso quanto os Juízes! Manipulando o necroplasma ele talvez supere o poder dos juízes!

MDM: Cala a boca, moleque! Eu não temo a morte... Eu sempre estive preparada pra morrer desde que era criança... Usada e descartada... Até que consegui obter o poder da morte... Se esse lixo vai ser meu oponente final... Eu só espero que ele seja realmente forte... Nós, Cavaleiros de Atena sempre soubemos que nunca iríamos morrer velhos deitados em uma cama... Sempre soubemos que a morte viria no calor da batalha... Se for agora, dane-se... Só vou lamentar não ser com ele que terei meu combate final...

Máscara da Morte se lembra de Dante de Capricórnio. O homem que salvou sua vida ainda criança e a levou ao Santuário para treinar nos caminhos dos Cavaleiros. Esses anos todos, ela esperou que ele fosse o seu oponente final.

Vlad absorvia mais e mais almas fazendo seu cosmo aumentar de forma absurda. Sua própria surplice trincava com o poder de seu cosmo crescendo mais e mais, até alcançar níveis incalculáveis. Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte sorrindo apenas estala os dedos.

MDM: Te peguei!

VLAD: O que?

MDM: Eu não te falei do meu outro golpe secreto, né? Eu raramente tenho a oportunidade de usá-lo. Ele faz almas explodirem instantaneamente... Almas assim como essas que você está engolindo, seu guloso... _**HECATOMBE DE ESPÍRITOS!**_

VLAD: Não! Impossível!

Vlad começa a brilhar e inchar até sua surplice despedaçar, seu corpo esguichar sangue por todos os lados e por fim explodir com a intensidade de uma bomba. Os gritos de Vlad são abafados pelo barulho da explosão que ecoa pelo Yomotsu. Máscara da Morte vê Agni caída no chão.

MDM: Levanta, moleque. Já exterminei o verme.

Agni se levanta, atordoado pela explosão que consumiu o espectro. Ele olha ao redor e o Yomotsu começa a tomar a forma do mundo dos vivos. Eles estão de volta a Paris, na França. Máscara da Morte vê o estado deplorável de sua capa e a arranca logo de uma vez. Sua máscara de Amazona também está trincada. Ela se livra logo dela.

AGNI: E agora?

MDM: Agora a gente volta pra nossa missão. Vamos descobrir que tá por trás daqueles símbolos e extermina o verme. Como o Grande Mestre ordenou.

AGNI: Máscara da Morte... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

MDM? Hum? Que foi?

AGNI: Você não tem misericórdia de aliados ou inimigos. Por que se tornou uma Amazona de Atena?

MDM: Porque simplesmente aconteceu. Se eu ligo pra esses ideais ridículos de Paz e Justiça? Nem ferrando. Isso tudo é baboseira. A justiça é um termo que muda com o passar do tempo. Apenas os fortes determinam o que é justo. Atena é justa por que ela venceu as Guerras Santas anteriores. Simples assim. Eu a sigo por causa disso? Não. Eu a sigo por que esses outros deuses de merda só tem merda na cabeça.

AGNI: Entendo. Parece que eu escolhi a mestra certa.

MDM: Foi a coisa mais inteligente que já ouvi sair da tua boca. Agora, deixa de conversa mole e vamos em frente!

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Sem coração? Cruéis? Assim você magoa. ú.u

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Olá! Primeiro, agradeço por ter deixado a review. Agora vou respondê-la. Eu teria respondido assim que li a review, mas sua opção para recebimento de Personal Message tá desativado. Se quiser ativar nas configurações do seu perfil para facilitar... :)

Primeiro: eu não tenho planos de colocar a Cécile na fic. Ela na verdade foi parte do motivo de eu estar "reciclando" essa fic. E ela não é bem minha personagem. Então, não pretendo usá-la.

Segundo: A Selena vai aparecer logo. Ela vai brilhar bastante nessa fic (cá entre nós, ela é uma das minhas favoritas pra escrever... n.n)

Anyway. Obrigado pela review e beijão.

Vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo 15 - Fúria dos deuses...**

Do Santuário, Kanya de Virgem observava os combates ao redor do mundo através do cosmo.

KANYA: Atena tinha razão. Hades realizou ataques aos Cavaleiros... Os cavaleiros de Ouro estão vencendo por enquanto, mas ainda sinto algo errado...

ALEX: O que foi Kanya?

ASHERIA: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

AZRAEL: Algum deles está ferido?

KANYA: Não... Estamos sob ataque...

Um pilar de luz desce sobre o Santuário, diante da estátua de Atena. Em meio ao pilar de luz, está Hades, levitando em suas longas vestes negras empunhando sua espada. Alex, os Cavaleiros e o Grande Mestre correm para fora boquiabertos com a audácia de Hades.

HADES: Saudações, minha querida Atena... Eu vim tirar sua vida...

ALEX: Addler...

Alex não acredita nos próprios olhos ao ver o amigo de infância a sua frente como o próprio Imperador do submundo.

Hades levita até o chão diante da estátua de Atena, espada em punho, apontada para Atena. Sorrindo calidamente para sua amiga de infância. Alexandra, a reencarnação de Atena.

GM: Hades! Como se atreve a invadir este local sagrado, o templo de Atena? Não será perdoado!

HADES: Silêncio, humano... Você se encontra diante de deuses... Assuma a posição...

O cosmo de Hades coloca o Grande Mestre de joelhos. Nas 12 casas, os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão impressionados com o poder e a ousadia de Hades.

HADES: Ah e já ia esquecendo... Não conte com ajuda de seus preciosos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Eles estão todos presos em suas casas...

Uma barreira bloqueia as saídas de cada uma das doze casas.

LESATH: Merda! Não consigo atravessar essa porcaria!

Lesath dá um soco na barreira, mas ela apenas tremula sem se abalar.

ODIN: Hades nos pegou totalmente de surpresa... Não imaginávamos que ele poderia invadir as 12 Casas e o Templo de Atena dessa forma... Maldito Hades...

MAYARA: Nem mesmo teletransportando eu consigo chegar até o templo de Atena! Maldição!

AGHATA: Não podemos desistir! Atena está em perigo!

ODIN: Não. Ainda há um Cavaleiro de Ouro no templo de Atena... Enquanto houver um Cavaleiro ao lado de Atena, ela vencerá!

Hades sorri de forma ainda mais larga para Atena. Sua satisfação não podia ser medida ao ver que a deusa da guerra estava a sua mercê.

HADES: Parece que resolverei esta guerra santa antes que ela sequer comece...

ALEX: Hades... Addler... Não precisa ser assim... Não precisamos lutar e levar tantas pessoas a morte...

HADES: Ao contrário, Atena. Há séculos seu Cavaleiro feriu meu corpo... E isso me deixou muito, muito furioso... E desde então eu procuro minha vingança contra vocês. Mas não desta vez! Desta vez, você morrerá... Desta vez, eu vencerei...

KANYA: Você não deveria contar vitória tão cedo, Hades...

Kanya chega ao templo, queimando seu cosmo em desafio a Hades.

KANYA: Kanya de Virgem está aqui...

ASHERIA: E Asehria de Altar, também!

AZRAEL: E Azrael de Taça...

ARIEL: Desta vez você está em menor número, Hades.

HADES: Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Prata... E um Oráculo? Ahahahahaha! O que esta escória pode fazer contra mim?

O Grande Mestre se levanta aos poucos, superando o poder do cosmo de Hades.

GM: Você não faz idéia, Hades.

Um cosmo dourado avassalador começa a circular o templo de Atena e milhares de talismãs escritos com o sangue de Atena surgem por todos os lados. Hades titubeia, cambaleia um pouco pra trás, sentindo-se enfraquecido a medida em que os cinco guerreiros se posicionam ao redor de Hades.

Uma linha dourada forma um círculo passando por cada um deles, e em seguida, mais linhas se espalham formando runas e um pentagrama.

HADES: O que... O que estão fazendo...?

GM: Sempre o arrogante, Hades. Assim como Poseidon e todos os outros deuses. Já não aprenderam ainda que não se subestima a determinação do ser humano?

ALEX: Ele tem razão, Addler... Quando os humanos estão sozinhos podem ser fracos. Mas é quando eles se unem, quando eles colocam seus corações e esforços naquilo em que pretendem alcançar é quando eles se tornam algo mais... Eles alcançam as estrelas... E realizam milagres...

HADES: Bobagem! Humanos jamais vão se comparar aos deuses!

KANYA: Provaremos seu erro neste dia, Hades!

Kanya, Azrael, Asheria, Grande Mestre e Ariel explodem seus cosmos.

TODOS: _**GRANDE EXORCISMO!**_

Hades é atacado por uma onda de cosmo incomparavelmente poderosa, paralisando seus membros e seu corpo enfraquecido.

ALEX: Addler! Não permitirei que você seja escravo da vontade de Hades! Vou retirar esta alma negra de dentro de você! Não se preocupe! Nike!

A pequena deusa da vitória chega voando e pousa no ombro de Alex.

NIKE: Vamos lá, Atena! O que vai ser hoje pra chutar a bunda desse bundão? Lança? Espada? Machado?

ALEX: O Báculo, Nike...

NIKE: Báculo! Isso aí, Atena! Os clássicos nunca morrem!

Nike começa a brilhar e se transforma no báculo de Atena. Alex o segura, concentrando seu cosmo.

ALEX: Selarei seu espírito por mais 200 anos, Hades... Use-os para repensar seus princípios...

Hades sente o cosmo de Atena se unindo ao dos cinco guerreiros e arrastando sua alma para fora do corpo de Addler. Ele grita de agonia e dor, desesperado pela idéia de ser derrotado, antes mesmo da guerra começar.

ANGELUS: O cosmo dos cinco unidos ao de Atena é a coisa mais poderosa que já vi. Até mesmo as barreiras que bloqueiam as 12 casas estão se enfraquecendo.

LESATH: É isso aí! O idiota do Hades já vai dançar! Athena vai acabar com ele!

HADES: Parem! Eu não admito ser tratado dessa maneira!

ALEX: Vai acabar depressa, Hades! Deixe o corpo de meu amigo, agora!

Um tridente cai do céu, criando uma explosão de energia que buscava atingir Atena. Kanya que estava na frente dela, bloqueia a explosão com sua barreira. No céu voa uma carruagem puxada por cavalos esqueleto e conduzida por um pequeno espectro.

ZELOS: Abram alas para a incrivelmente linda, maravilhosa e poderosa... LADY PANDORA!

A carruagem flutua até o chão e a porta se abre. Pandora sai do interior da carruagem, com uma cara de poucos amigos, e fazendo o seu tridente levitar até sua mão.

ZELOS: Lady Pandora chegou! Preparem-se pra morrer, vermes! Ahahahaha!

PANDORA: Silêncio Zelos! - Pandora Grita e se volta para os Cavaleiros - E quanto a vocês... Atrvem-se a erguer suas mãos imundas para o Imperador Hades? Humanos não têm o direito de agredir um deus!

ALEX: Pandora... Até mesmo você...?

PANDORA: Alex... Onde mais eu estaria, senão ao lado de meu irmão? Meu único propósito neste mundo é satisfazer as vontades do Imperador do Submundo e liderar suas tropas na Guerra Santa! Não permitirei que vocês derrotem o Imperador Hades desta forma tão humilhante!

ZELOS: Libertem o Imperador Hades, imediatamente! Ahahahaha!

Hades estava de joelhos e se levanta furioso.

HADES: Atena... O que você me fez sofrer neste momento... Eu retribuirei em dobro aos seus malditos Cavaleiros!

ZELOS: Ooohhh... O Imperador Hades vai demonstrar seu verdadeiro poder, preparem-se! Ahahahaha!

O cosmo de Hades se expande por todo o santuário, atacando cada cavaleiro de ouro, prata e bronze que se encontrava presente ali. Os cavaleiros sentem dores no peito e caem de joelhos. Alex se assusta ao ver as almas de dezenas de cavaleiros sobrevoando o templo de Atena. Aos poucos todos eles, iam morrendo e tendo suas almas sugadas.

ALEX: HADES!

Alex explode seu cosmo violentamente bloqueando o de Hades. O cosmo de Atena conseguiu proteger todos os que estavam nas doze casas e alguns poucos além disso, mas tantos cavaleiros, soldados e habitantes do santuário perderam a vida com uma única jogada de Hades que Alex estava aos prantos.

HADES: Vejo que já está bem "desperta" aí dentro deste corpinho, Atena... Mas ainda assim não foi o suficiente para proteger seus queridos cavaleiros...

E Hades abre um portal para o submundo atirando todas aquelas almas lá.

HADES: Sofram no Cocytos por se rebelarem contra mim, vermes!

ALEX: Pare Hades!

GM: Hades, seu monstro! Pagará por cada vida que tirou aqui!

O Grande Mestre concentra cosmo em suas mãos e as estende pra frente, prestes a atacar Hades.

HADES: Pandora... Cuide deste inconveniente por mim...

Pandora bloqueia o ataque do Grande Mestre com seu tridente.

PANDORA: Pecador! Ainda ousa atacar um deus?

GM: Disseminadora da semente do mal... A mulher que libertou as 108 Estrelas Malignas de seu confinamento e espalhou a maldade pelo mundo...

PANDORA: Ahahahaha... Sou eu mesma... E falando em 108 Estrelas Malignas...

Uma figura sombria com uma armadura que se assemelha a um cavalo salta por sobre o templo de Atena, concentrando seu cosmo no punho e atacando a deusa da guerra. Kanya imediatamente bloqueia o ataque do espectro.

PANDORA: Cumprimentem, Slain de Sleipnir.

SLAIN: Sou Slain de Sleipnir... A Estrela Celeste da Velocidade!

HADES: Sim... É uma surpresinha que guardei aqui no santuário todo este tempo... Eu pretendia que ele vencesse o torneio e conquistasse a armadura de Pegasus para mim... Desta forma, tomando o lugar de meu velho amigo, Rock... O Pegasus Lendário... Mas isto terá de bastar...

GM: Slain! Não se volte contra Atena! Você é um Cavaleiro de Atena! Mesmo sem conquistar a armadura, sua alma é a de um Cavaleiro!

SLAIN: Pff... Cale-se velho patético...

HADES: Slain, eu soube que você e o Rock ficaram bastante amigos... Diga-me... Ele continua tão cabeça dura quanto antes?

SLAIN: Ele não apresentará qualquer ameaça para nós, meu imperador...

HADES: Ótimo... Agora, livre-se deste Cavaleiro de Ouro por mim, Slain...

Slain acena e logo se lança contra Kanya, desferindo um soco tão poderoso que mesmo a barreira de Kanya não resiste. Em seguida, Slain desfere um chute contra o Virginiano que o cavaleiro de Ouro defende com o braço.

KANYA: Sua força é impressionante. Quase se compara a dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

SLAIN: "Quase"?

Slain desfere um soco no rosto de Kanya atirando-o para o alto e saltando atrás dele. Kanya gira o corpo no ar e dispara uma rajada de energia. Slain se esquiva e acerta um soco em Kanya, atirando-o através do telhado do Salão do Grande mestre e indo atrás dele.

HADES: Agora, Atena, que estamos sozinhos... Vamos resolver nossas diferenças... Prepare-se...

ALEX: Você não vai desistir desta insanidade, Hades? Não existe uma maneira de fazê-lo desistir dessa ideia tola de erradicar a humanidade? Pare de lutar ou eu terei de derrotá-lo de novo...

ASHERIA: Isso mesmo. Kanya invocou uma proteção sobre Atena que nem mesmo você será capaz de quebrar.

HADES: Os truques do seu pequeno feiticeiro não representam qualquer ameaça para mim, mulher. Agora, eu matarei Atena!

PANDORA: Senhor Hades! Deixe estes vermes insignificantes comigo!

GM: Passar tanto tempo ao lado de Hades a deixou arrogante como ele, Pandora.

O Grande Mestre atira Pandora longe com o poder do seu cosmo.

HADES: Pandora. Concentre-se no que veio fazer! Mate o Grande Mestre!

PANDORA: Sim, grande Imperador... Perdoe-me. Eu o farei pagar por tocar-me! Zelos! Cuide dos outros vermes!

ZELOS: Eu? Mas... Mas...

AZRAEL: Você não vai fazer nada!

Azrael dá um chute em Zelos que o atira do precipício direto no mar.

ZELOS: Malditos! Como ousam atacar o Grande Zelos? Eu vou me vingar!

HADES: Incompetentes...

Hades desfere uma rajada de cosmo que atinge Azrael e Asheria colocando-os fora de combate. Em seguida, ele caminha na direção de Atena brandindo a espada.

HADES: Então, Atena? Podemos começar?

ATENA: Vejo que não desitirá da sua tolice. Não tenho escolha a não ser lutar com você...

HADES: Então, morra!

Hades ataca Atena com a espada. Atena usa o báculo pra se defender, criando uma onda de choque terrível.

GM: Atena!

PANDORA: Não se distraia! Você está lutando contra mim! A poderosa Pandora!

O Grande Mestre é atingido no rosto pelo poder do tridente de Pandora e estava prestes a ser morto quando Ariel, o Oráculo afasta Pandora com um golpe. Pandora evita o ataque saltando pra longe.

PANDORA: Vadia! E quem é você?

ARIEL: Eu sou o Oráculo do Ninho de Águia!

Ariel concentra o ar gélido nas mãos e ataca Pandora. Pandora concentra seu cosmo no tridente e revida.

PANDORA: _**NOBRE VENENO!**_

ARIEL: _**FURACÃO DE CRISTAL!**_

Os golpes se chocam e permanecem perfeitamente equilibrados. Enquanto isso, Hades e Atena continuavam lutando.

HADES: Você parece ter aprendido uma coisa ou outra, Atena! Mas eu ainda sou mais forte que você!

ALEX: Não se vanglorie, Hades! Já o derrotei antes!

Hades é atingido por uma rajada cósmica e atirado para o alto. Ele se desvencilha da engergia que o atingiu e paira em pleno ar, criando uma esfera de energia na ponta de sua espada e atirando-a contra Atena.

HADES: Você sempre foi fraca, Atena! Ahahahaha!

Alex é envolta pela energia negra de Hades e cai de joelhos. Hades a ataca com a espada mais uma vez. Novamente, Alex tem a vida salva pelo báculo. Aos poucos ela se ergue e empurra Hades para trás. O báculo emite uma poderosa luz dourada que ofusca Hades e o atira contra os pés da estátua de Atena.

ALEX: Esta Guerra Santa não precisa acontecer, Hades... Podemos impedir a morte de milhões de inocentes.

HADES: Eu não desistirei até que este mundo esteja envolto nas trevas, Atena.

O cosmo de Hades atira Alex de costas no chão e o báculo cai de sua mão, voltando ao forma de uma atordoada Nike.

NIKE: Ai... Alguém anotou a placa?

ALEX: Pare Addler... As coisas não precisam ser assim...

KANYA: _**RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!**_

Neste instante, o Salão do Grande Mestre explode com um pilar dourado que atira Slain pro lado de fora. De dentro do pilar, vem Kanya. Caminhando e ferido. Seu terceiro olho estava aberto. Slain gira o corpo em pleno ar e cai no chão.

SLAIN: Seu poder é grande. Mas não se compara ao meu! _**METEORO DAS TREVAS!**_

KANYA: _**KAAAAAAHN!**_

O choque dos cosmos dos dois se expande como uma bomba explodindo no meio do Templo de Atena.

KANYA: Eu vejo que você é forte. Se foi capaz de resistir ao poder da minha Rendição Divina, suas habilidades ultrapassam as de um Espectro normal. Seu poder chega a superar o dos 3 Juízes do Inferno. Mas eu não tenho tempo para lutar com você. Pois eu preciso derrotar o seu deus.

SLAIN: Bah! Sequer é capaz de me derrotar e acha que pode contra o Imperador Hades? Não seja imbecil. Não passa de arrogância e bravatas inúteis!

KANYA: Você acha que não sou capaz de derrotar Hades?

O sorriso de Kanya irritava Slain. Principalmente quando ele abriu os braços para Slain convidando-o ao combate.

KANYA: Vamos, Hades. Vamos lutar.

ASHERIA: Kanya... O que... O que está... Fazendo...?

AZRAEL: Kanya... Pare... O que está fazendo?

ALEX: Pra trás, Kanya! Não lute com Hades! Ele vai matá-lo!

KANYA: Atena...

A voz de Kanya era resignada e calma. Seu sorriso era calmo e plácido. Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro acompanhavam tensos o desenrolar da batalha, presos em suas casas zodiacais.

KANYA: Vamos, Hades! O que está esperando? Chega de lutar contra mulheres, Imperador do Submundo! Os Cavaleiros de Atena lutam por ela. Lute comigo então!

Hades abre um sorriso.

HADES: Slain...

Mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, Slain dispara contra Kanya.

SLAIN: _**ESPADA DE ODIN!**_

E Kanya sente o punho de Slain atravessando seu peito, através da armadura de ouro. O rosto de Slain estava manchado com o sangue do Cavaleiro de Ouro.

ALEX: KANYA!

KANYA: Atena... Esta é a primeira e última... Lição... Que eu lhe passo...

ASHERIA: Kanya!

AZRAEL: Não, Kanya! Não!

KANYA: A... Ra... Ya... Shiki...

Slain remove o punho ensanguentado do peito de Kanya jogando seu corpo sem vida no chão. Hades sorri, gargalha enquanto uma atônita Atena deixa as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto copiosamente.

A morte de Kanya estarrece todos os presentes ali e nas doze casas. Distraída, Ariel é trespassada pelo tridente de Pandora que sorri insamente ao presenciar a vida do Oráculo se apagando.

GM: Não! Pandora, sua maldita! Hades... Ainda não é o fim... Esta luta não acabou...

HADES: Pra você, acabou...

Um punho atravessa as costas do Grande Mestre. Uma mulher com uma Surplice estava atrás dele.

GM: Urgh... Hades... Miserável...

HADES: Muito bem, Angela...

ANGELA: Sou Angela de Harpia. A Estrela Celeste do Glamour. Eu sirvo ao prazer do Imperador Hades...

Ela remove o punho do peito do Grande Mestre, jogando seu corpo imóvel no chão.

ASHERIA: Não! Hades, maldito!

AZRAEL: Mestra...

Azrael e Asheria são pisoteados por outra figura sombria que sai das sombras.

KAIN: Kain de Alastor... Estrela Terrestre da Traição se apresentando, senhor Hades...

HADES: Ah sim... O meu solícito espectro que denunciou a Amazona de Peixes... Bem-vindo as fileiras de Hades, meu filho...

Zelos subia o penhasco, todo molhado e ofegante.

ZELOS: Quase me mataram afogado! Zelos de Sapo, a Estrela Terrestre da Bizarrice não os perdoará... Preparem-se para sentir meu grande poder!

Zelos olha ao redor e estavam todos vencidos.

ZELOS: Oh, sorte suas que o Imperador Hades e senhora Pandora já se desvencilharam de vocês! Ou vocês sentiriam todo o poder de Zelos! Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!

PANDORA: Zelos! Cale-se e prepare a carruagem para partirmos!

ZELOS: Oh sim! Sim! Imediatamente, Lady Pandora! Imediatamente! Ahahaha!

HADES: Está sozinha agora, Athena...

Hades se aproxima de Atena ajoelhada ainda chorando e olhando Hades com fúria.

HADES: Desta vez, você perdeu a Guerra... Deusa da Guerra...

ALEX: Faça o que quiser, Hades... Mas a batalha ainda não terminou...

HADES: Vocês sempre dizem isto... Onde estão seus preciosos humanos pra defendê-la agora, Atena?

ALEX: Onde eu sempre os carrego... - Ela leva a mão ao peito - Aqui...

HADES: Então, acabarei com eles de uma vez por todas!

A espada de Hades atravessa o peito de Alex e ela cai imóvel no chão, banhada em sangue.

ASHERIA: Nãaaaaaao!

NIKE: Atena... - Começa a chorar -

Hades e Pandora adentra a carruagem. Assim que Hades entra e os três espectros sobem na carruagem, Zelos se prepara pra partir.

As barreiras das doze casas desaparecem e os Cavaleiros de Ouro correm para o Templo de Atena, presenciar a pior cena de suas vidas. A primeira a chegar, a que estava mais próxima do Salão do Grande Mestre é Aghata.

AGHATA: Hades, desgraçado! Como pôde? NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE FUJA! _**EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAA!**_

O ataque gélido de Aghata viaja como um raio na direção da carruagem, mas depara-se contra uma barreira invisível erguida pelo Imperador do Submundo. Aghata retira a máscara e a atira no chão estilhaçando-a.

AGHATA: Maldito! Volte e lute, seu covarde!

LESATH: Aghata...

Diz Lesath se aproximando e vendo a sua amada desesperada de joelhos no chão. Ele imedatamente a abraça com toda a força, olhando para a maldade realizada por Hades e chorando. Amanda, discípula de Lesath estava logo atrás.

AMANDA: Eu... Não consegui anular a barreira de Hades... Eu sou uma inútil... Eu não consegui fazer nada!

LESATH: Todos nós falhamos para com Atena hoje... Todos nós...

AGHATA: Não somos mais dignos de nos chamarmos Cavaleiros... Somos idiotas inúteis!

ODIN: Não se desespere, Aquário. Perdemos uma batalha. Mas Atena acreditava que enquanto ainda há fôlego em nós, somos capazes de lutar!

ANGELUS: Não há tempo para chorar inútilmente. Levante-se, Amazona de Aquário. Ainda temos de lutar.

AGHATA: Cala a boca! O que você fez pra impedir isto? Não fez nada! Não pudemos fazer nada...

Angelus desfere um soco no estômago de Aghata que a envolve num poderoso cosmo, lançando-a para o alto e depois de cara no chão.

LESATH: Ora seu...! Como ousa...? _**AGULHA...!**_

ODIN: Pare! - Segura o pulso de Lesath- Lutar entre nós não vai levar a nada!

ANGELUS: Eu fui um inútil assim como você! E odeio isso! Mas acha que vou ficar aqui chorando inutilmente? Eu vou atrás de Hades e vou matá-lo pela crueldade que ele cometeu!

SHEN: Angelus tem razão... Atena pode não estar mais aqui, mas nós ainda somos seus Cavaleiros. Ainda temos o dever de lutar contra o mal!

ANGELUS: Então, levaremos a Guerra Santa para Hades, agora. Vamos enterrar os corpos. Daremos os funerais apropriados a eles... E iremos a batalha!

AGHATA: Os desgraçados... Não deixaram nem o corpo do Kanya e da deusa Atena para enterrarmos!

Asheria Se levanta. Aos poucos, outros Cavaleiros sobreviventes chegam ao templo de Atena, sem acreditar no que vêem.

ASHERIA: De pé, Cavaleiros de Atena...

AZRAEL: Mestra...

ASHERIA: Eu disse, de pé! Limpem estas lágrimas, não temos tempo pra elas! Atena agora, precisa de nós!

Azrael se levanta, limpando as lágrimas. Os cavaleiros chorosos se levantam e também limpam suas lágrimas.

ASHERIA: Nós iremos para a Guerra. E precisamos de um líder.

ANGELUS: Creio que você seja a pessoa mais apropriada para nos liderar, Asheria.

ASHERIA: Não eu. Seremos liderados pela própria Deusa da Vitória!

Nike se levanta e voa até o ombro de Asheria.

NIKE: Obrigada, Senhora Asheria... Eu assumo daqui... Cavaleiros de Atena! Não percam a esperança ainda. Ainda podemos lutar.

ASHERIA: Kanya não abriria mão de sua vida daquela forma. Ele não era covarde. Há mais por trás da sua morte do que aparenta!

NIKE: Eu também acho! Agora, respondam-me, Cavaleiros de Atena! Vocês me seguirão para a batalha?

Os Cavaleiros acenam com a cabeça. Nike começa a brilhar e se transformar. Seu corpo começa a crescer e assumir o tamanho de um ser humano normal. Seu corpo esbelto é envolto por uma armadura prateada com detalhes dourados, semelhante a uma coruja.

NIKE: Eu invoco após duzentos anos a minha armadura de Coruja. Eu, Nike, a Deusa da Vitória os liderarei na batalha contra Hades!

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Que bom que gostou! Eu tive essa ideia mesmo da Nike assumindo o comando quando comecei a escrever essa fic e estava louco pra colocá-la em prática. A inspiração dela é a Partita de Owl do Lost Canvas (a mamis do Tenma). Eu vi a Partita e imaginei que a Nike ficaria perfeita naquela armadura.

Como pode ver, estou tentando atualizar essa fic mais rápido. Minha intenção é continuar a escrever pra ela não ficar meses encostada como estava antes. Estou recuperando meu amor por esta fic e estes personagens e suas reviews me deixam ainda mais motivado pra escrever. Sinto também que agora, a fic está caminhando no rumo que eu quero e atingindo um resultado que me deixa satisfeito (motivo que me levou a deletar e reescrever ela em primeiro lugar).

Enfim, aqui está o próximo capítulo e espero que você goste! n.n

**Capítulo 16 – Avante cavaleiros!**

Hades e Pandora retornam a sua Igreja. A carruagem voadora pousa no terreno e os dois descem. Os Espectros sobre a carruagem se prostram diante do Imperador e sua irmã.

ANGELA: Bem-vindos, Lorde Hades. Senhorita Pandora.

Pandora e Hades ignoram os espectros e adentram a catedral.

PANDORA: Lorde Hades. Não compreendo. Pensei que o Senhor pretendesse erradicar Atena com a Foice de seu pai, Cronos.

HADES: Você não entende, Pandora. Tudo faz parte do meu plano. Atena não está realmente morta.

PANDORA: Impossível, Imperador Hades! Eu vi sua lâmina atravessar o peito de Athena e reduzí-la a nada!

HADES: Minha espada não seria capaz disso, Pandora. Athena acredita que está nos enganando. Mas na verdade, ela fez exatamente o que eu queria.

PANDORA: Como? Não entendo, Imperador.

HADES: É tudo graças aquele maldito Cavaleiro de Virgem. Eles sempre encontram uma forma de invadir o Inferno sem realmente morrer. Eles descobriram uma forma de quebrar as leis do Inferno.

PANDORA: Quebrar as leis do Inferno?

HADES: Uma coisa eu preciso admitir, Pandora... Athena tem razão quando diz que os humanos são capazes de nos surpreender. Mas, Athena fez exatamente o que eu esperava. Neste momento, ela está vagando pelo inferno, procurando uma passagem para os Campos Elíseos para destruir meu corpo original. Mas eu estarei esperando por ela... E usarei a foice de meu pai para destruir Atena para sempre... Ahahahahaha!

Pandora está admirada com a sagacidade de Hades.

PANDORA: O senhor... É realmente brilhante, Lorde Hades! Se usar a Megas Drepanon em Atena no Inferno, a alma dela desaparecerá pra sempre!

HADES: Agora, envie um grupo de Espectros para o Inferno... Ahahahaha...

**-Santuário-**

Rock, Yun e Tifa descem do Ninho de Águia finalmente. Diferentes. Não muito fisicamente, mas algo neles parecia mais imponente. Na base da montanha, estava Tidus de Leão, esperando por eles. Seu semblante era de tristeza profunda.

ROCK: Mestre! Terminamos nosso treinamento!

TIFA: O que foi, mestre?

TIDUS: Há algo que preciso dizer a vocês...

Tidus conta tudo que aconteceu e os três recebem a notícia da pior forma possível. Rock, cai de joelhos, pensando em como Alex poderia ter morrido. Parecia um pesadelo irreal do qual ele não conseguia acordar. Sua revolta se misturava a sua sensação de impotencia, que se misturava a sua tristeza e toda e qualquer sensação que ele poderia estar sentindo por perder Alex. Sua amiga de infância.

ROCK: Não devíamos ter saído daqui... Deveríamos ter ficado para proteger Alex... Atena... Pra que vestimos essas armaduras senão pra proteger a vida de Atena?

O grito de Rock ecoa pelo ar.

TIDUS: Rock! Recomponha-se. Nem todas as esperanças estão perdidas.

ROCK: Você não faz ideia... Não faz ideia do que estou sentindo...

TIDUS: Acha que não? Como você acha que me senti vendo tudo isso?

ROCK: Ela não era a sua amiga! Ela não era a pessoa que cresceu com você! Ela não era a pessoa que você ama!

Rock se levanta disparando um soco contra Tidus. O cavaleiro de leão esquiva por pouco do Meteoro que corta o ar. Rock continua atacando Tidus com socos e chutes, cada vez mais rápidos.

ROCK: Tudo isso... Foi em vão! Foi por nada! Se não podemos proteger Atena, o que adiantou tudo isso? Perder um ano treinando para perder tudo no fim! Maldição!

Tidus continuava bloqueando os ataques de Rock que aumentavam em intensidade, cada vez mais fortes. Até que Rock desfere o soco mais forte de toda a sua vida, carregado de cosmo que Tidus precisa conter com toda a força de seu cosmo de Cavaleiro dourado.

Ele segura o punho de Rock, bloqueando a explosão de cosmo que abre uma cratera enorme na terra. Rock estava arfando e encarando Tidus que mantinha o semblante sério.

TIDUS: Não fez diferença, Rock? Olhe ao seu redor. O seu cosmo está mais poderoso do que nunca. Atena não caiu sem lutar. E ela não morreu sem deixar uma última missão pra você... Proteger o mundo que ela amou e se dedicou a proteger... Ela contava com a sua força para derrotar Hades... Agora erga-se e acompanhe-nos na luta...

YUN: A esperança ainda não está perdida, Rock...

ROCK: O que faremos agora?

TIDUS: Lutamos. Nike reuniu os Cavaleiros. Ela lutará ao nosso lado contra os Espectros. A esperança descansa em seus ombros agora, Rock. Seja forte...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Rock, Yun e Tifa adentram o Salão do Grande Mestre, devastado pela batalha entre Kanya e Slain. Slain era a outra questão de desespero para Rock. Seu amigo, um espectro? Nem ele podia acreditar.

NIKE: Rock, Yun, Tifa? Bem-vindos de volta. Estou feliz por revê-los.

ROCK: É verdade então...? Nossos amigos...? Espectros? Atena...?

Nike faz que sim com a cabeça.

NIKE: Mas não se desespere Rock.

ROCK: Como posso não me desesperar? Atena está morta!

NIKE: Atena não está morta.

Todos olham pra Nike chocados.

TIDUS: O que está dizendo, Nike?

NIKE: Ela não morreu realmente, Tidus. Assim como Kanya... As palavras que Kanya deixou para Atena. Agora as compreendo... Arayashiki... A percepção máxima do mundo exterior. É o 8º Sentido usado por Kanya e Atena para superar a morte e invadir os domínios de Hades.

ROCK: Invadir os domínios de Hades?

YUN: Então, Atena e Kanya estão...

TIFA: No Inferno?

Nike acena novamente.

NIKE: Atena e Kanya sacrificaram suas próprias vidas para elevar seu cosmo até o 8º sentido. Um cosmo que só pode ser atingido no momento da morte. Mas ao fazerem isso, eles superaram a própria morte e agora estão vivos no Inferno.

TIDUS: Mas por que Atena faria isso?

NIKE: Ela pretende destruir o corpo original de Hades.

ROCK: Claro! Kanya me mostrou! Os Campos Elíseos, onde Hades escondeu seu corpo!

NIKE: Exatamente. Atena neste momento está sendo escoltada por Kanya para os Campos Elíseos... Por isso não podemos demorar. Existe a chance de que Hades esteja ciente da presença de Atena em seus domínios e enviará Espectros atrás dela.

Rock sente suas forças renovadas.

ROCK: Temos que ir atrás dela então! Deve haver uma forma de encontrá-la!

NIKE: Talvez. Eu enviei Selena de Peixes para seguir um rastro de Hades... Na sua base secreta, Hades com certeza terá uma passagem para o Inferno. Eu os acompanharei para ajudá-los a transpor a barreira de Hades e confiarei a vocês uma última missão, Cavaleiros lendários...

TIFA: Última missão?

NIKE: Atena precisa estar preparada para a batalha final contra Hades. E para isso, ela precisará disto...

Nike mostra a estatueta que costumava ser a estátua da própria deusa Atena encontrada em seu templo.

NIKE: A Sagrada Armadura de Atena! Nossa deusa precisará desta armadura para enfrentar Hades e vencê-lo. Então, eu lhes pergunto, Cavaleiros de Atena... Vocês me acompanharão até o Inferno para lutar ao lado de Atena?

TODOS: Sim!

ROCK: Já sinto as esperanças retornando ao meu coração... Alex... Espere por mim... Você não lutará sozinha...

Tidus nota um cosmo estranho sendo emanado em direção ao Santuário.

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

Dentro da Casa de Sagitário, a armadura de ouro começa a brilhar. Seu cosmo inato se expande pela casa, como se ouvisse um chamado de longe. Um chamado de além da Galáxia, de outra dimensão. Ela se ergue no ar, levitando e brilhando como uma estrela. A luz que ela emite, atravessa o teto da Casa de Sagitário e a armadura alça vôo pelos céus.

Do Salão do Grande Mestre, Rock, Yun, Tifa, Tidus, Nike e cada Cavaleiro ainda presente nas doze casas, observam a armadura de Sagitário singrar os céus.

TIDUS: A armadura...? O que está acontecendo?

**-Rio de Janeiro. Brasil-**

Explosões e espectros voando por todos os lados anunciam o início da batalha nas ruas. Hipólita de Sagita se virava para enfrentar vários espectros e soldados que invadiram sua cidade natal. Ela enviou o . ao Santuário assim que o selo surgiu no céu e já não tinha mais esperanças de que haveria ajuda.

Um espectro salta sobre ela socando o chão e abrindo um rasgo na terra que abala a ilha.

HIPÓLITA: Quem são vocês? E por que nos atacaram?

GORDON: Sou Gordon de Minotauro, a Estrela Celeste do Cárcere! Espectro do Imperador Hades! Sinceramente, não sei por que o senhor Yohma se preocupa com um bando ridículo de Cavaleiros de Bronze ou Prata... Mas quem sou eu pra questionar uma ordem de matar vadiazinhas gostosinhas como você? Espero que seja forte, por que quero aproveitar este corpinho depois de quebrá-lo ao meio...

HIPÓLITA: Vá sonhando...

A amazona se prepara para lutar. Gordon sorri estalando os dedos.

GORDON: Prepare-se para o meu machado, garotinha! Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Gordon ataca novamente. O deslocamento de ar gerado por seu punho arremessa carros longe e a potência de seu golpe destroça o chão e tudo que vê pela frente. Hipólita esquivou no último instante quando Gordon ataca novamente. Hipolita estende o braço esquerdo para frente, apontando para Gordon enquanto seu cosmo é concentrado na mão direita, tomando a forma de um arco de energia.

HIPÓLITA: _**FLECHA FANTASMA!**_

GORDON: Morra!

Um disparo de energia avança contra Gordon e o atinge em cheio, explodindo como uma bomba. Hipólita já dava a batalha por vencida, quando o Espectro caminha para fora da nuvem de poeira, sorrindo e quase sem ter sofrido qualquer dano em sua Surplice.

GORDON: Minha vez... _**GRANDE MACHADO ESMAGADOR!**_

Ele esmurra o chão e a terra se ergue, atirando Hipolita para o alto. Ela cai ruidosamente no chão, partindo sua máscara. Gordon pisa nas costa dela.

GORDON: Mas que porcaria... Mal aguenta um golpe com metade da minha força! Lixo assim não vale a pena manter viva! Vou acabar com seu sofrimento agora!

Hipólita desvencilha-se do pé de Gordon e salta pra longe.

GORDON: Ainda tem um pouco de fôlego? Que bom. Eu detesto presas que morrem fácil demais.

HIPOLITA: Minha flecha fantasma não arranhou esse sujeito e não consigo me aproximar o bastante pra enfrentá-lo cara a cara. Não com aquele braço incrivelmente poderoso...

O Espectro move seu braço disparando uma onda de energia que avança contra a Amazona. Ela é quase atingida e a onda de choque atinge um prédio que desaba sobre Hipólita. Gordon gargalha insanamente.

HIPÓLITA: Incrível... Que poder absurdo... Essa é a força dos espectros?

Gordon caminha na direção de Hipólita, estalando os dedos com confiança excessiva.

GORDON: Já está na hora de você morrer, menininha... Vou pintar meu machado com seu sangue!

O punho de Gordon é parado por um punho revestido por uma armadura dourada que impediu Hipólita de ser atingida pelo terrível machado do Minotauro.

HIPOLITA: Uma amazona de ouro?

KURENAI: Hipólita de Sagita? Sou Kurenai de Capricórnio. Para trás. Deixe que eu cuido deste inimigo.

GORDON: Ah... Ouvi falar de você, Capricórnio... E estive muito ansioso pra enfrentá-la...

Gordon salta pra trás, massageando os próprios músculos.

GORDON: Amazona cujos punhos são tão duros e afiados quanto o aço de uma espada. Meu punho contém todo o poder esmagador do machado do Minotauro. Sempre sonhei em descobrir qual a arma mais poderosa. Sua espada, ou meu machado...

KURENAI: Você não vai vencer esta aposta. Vá ou acabará morto.

GORDON: Tolinha... Eu acho que vou arriscar... Esses bracinhos frágeis não serão capazes de conter o poder do meu machado! Tome isso! _**GRANDE MACHADO ESMAGADOR!**_

Gordon ataca Kurenai com seu punho envolto pela energia em forma de machado. Kurenai eleva seu cosmo e ergue o braço esquerdo bloqueando o ataque.

GORDON: Diga adeus a seu braço, vadia!

KURENAI: _**AEGIS!**_

O golpe de Gordon é bloqueado. Kurenai é quase enterrada no chão que se parte em um imenso círculo. Mas ela está parada no mesmo lugar, sem ter sofrido um arranhão.

GORDON: Impossível! Ninguém pode bloquear este ataque!

HIPÓLITA: Aegis... O Escudo de Atena que repele qualquer ataque... Eu ouvi falar de uma amazona no Santuário que transformou seu corpo em um arsenal de armas divinas... Punhos e pés mais afiados que o aço...

GORDON: Sua maldita! Meu machado destrói qualquer coisa e qualquer um que entre em meu caminho... Não permitirei que você o insulte desta forma!

Gordon explode o cosmo, fazendo ainda mais pressão sobre Kurenai que continua a afundar ainda mais no chão. A cratera começa a crescer.

GORDON: Eu dou créditos ao seu "escudo" de merda... Mas meu machado será o vencedor desta batalha! Ahahahaha! Tome isso! Experimente o machado do minotauro! _**GRANDE ABISMO!**_

Gordon ergue os dois braços e os desce sobre Kurenai.

GORDON: Este ataque tem o dobro do poder de meu Grande Machado esmagador! Você será destroçada em pedaços, Amazona de Atena!

Kurenai salta para o alto, evitando o ataque que parte o asfalto criando um imenso "X" no chão. Hipolita é quase atingida pelo golpe. Ela também saltou no último instante para evitar se ferir. Kurenai cai as costas de Gordon, concentrando todo seu cosmo e desferindo um golpe.

KURENAI: _**MASAMUNE!**_

HIPOLITA: Masamune? A espada sagrada?

Gordon se vira e golpeia a energia cortante da Masamune, estilhaçando-a.

GORDON: Bah! Essa espada é ridícula! Nem se compara ao meu machado! Isso é tudo que pode fazer?

O Minotauro golpeia o chão novamente, mas Kurenai evita o golpe facilmente.

KURENAI: É muito poder bruto o que me impede de me aproximar. Terei de me livrar destes machados para poder derrotá-lo.

GORDON: Eliminar meus machados? Ahahahaha! Impossível! Estes meus braços não são machados quaisquer. São os poderosos Machados do Minotauro! Machados que passaram séculos bebendo o sangue de meus inimigos. Sua armas ridículas não se comparam a eles, Kurenai de Capricórnio!

KURENAI: Antes do fim deste dia, Minotauro, eu prometo destruir seus machados.

GORDON: Pois eu aceito seu desafio, Capricórnio! Venha! Mostre-me do que vale sua espada!

Kurenai e Gordon se atacam. O braço direito dela se choca com o braço direito de Gordon gerando um impacto ensurdecedor.

GORDON: Se não fosse por sua armadura de ouro, estaria sem braço agora, vadia!

KURENAI: Sinto muito, mas seu golpe não é tão amedrontador.

GORDON: O que disse? Que me golpe não é amedrontador?

KURENAI: Seu golpe tem muito peso e muito poder. Mas é desajeitado. Destruição e força bruta falham diante da sutileza de um golpe bem desferido.

O antebraço da armadura de Capricórnio trinca, impressionando até mesmo Kurenai. Gordon move o braço empurrando-a pra trás com tanta força, que gera uma ventania.

GORDON: Ainda acha que meu golpe não é forte o bastante? Ahahahaha!

KURENAI: Esta pequena rachadura em minha armadura o deixa feliz, Minotauro? Este dano é ridículo...

O Espectro se enfurece e essa fúria repercute em seu cosmo.

KURENAI: Vou lhe mostrar como a sutileza de um golpe pode fazer toda a diferença na hora de lutar.

Kurenai faz um gesto provocativo para Gordon.

KURENAI: Venha. Ataque-me novamente com seu machado e mostrarei o ponto fraco de seu machado!

Kurenai ergue o braço, concentrando um poderoso cosmo dorado em sua mão direita. Em seguida, ela concentra o cosmo na esquerda. E cruza os braços diante do rosto.

GORDON: O que pensa que está fazendo?

KURENAI: Como prometi, destruirei seu machado.

HIPÓLITA: O que Capricórnio pretende fazer? Seu escudo parece ter sido capaz de bloquear o machado antes, mas... Gordon já provou ser capaz de atacar com dois... Os golpes desse espectro parecem ficar cada vez mais fortes e Capricórnio só poderá bloquear um golpe com essa postura!

GORDON: Ahahahahaha! Pois bem! Será um prazer ver seu corpo partido em duas metades iguais!Prepare-se, Capricórnio! _**GRANDE MACHADO ESMAGADOR!**_

Em alta velocidade, Kurenai cruza os dois braços acima da cabeça e bloqueia o braço direito de Gordon. A onda de choque se espalha por quilômetros. Até hipólita é arrebatada para longe.

GORDON: Não se vanglorie! Você pode ter bloqueado um dos meus machados! Mas esqueceu-se do outro! Ahahahahaha!

O punho esquerdo de Gordon desce sobre Kurenai que explode seu cosmo, impressionando o espectro. O pulso direito da surplice é cortado em dois pedaços e o braço por baixo é retalhado.

KURENAI: _**DUPLA MASAMUNE!**_

Kurenai move os dois braços pra baixo, criando um flash em forma de "X" que atinge Gordon em cheio. Gordon vê sua Surplice inteira cortada em pedaços.

KURENAI: Tolo... A Masamune é a espada que corta tudo. Acha mesmo que bloqueou meus golpes de espada sem sofrer qualquer dano?

GORDON: Impossível! Impossível! Ninguém destruiu meus machados assim antes! Impossível!

KURENAI: Seu golpe bruto foi derrotado pela sutileza de um ataque calculado. Como prometi, eu o derrotei, Gordon de Minotauro! Encontre a paz no reino de seu mestre! _**GUNGNIR!**_

Kurenai desfere um chute no peito de Gordon que faz com que um feixe de luz o atravesse. Gordon cambaleia para trás, sangrando pelo peito onde se pode ver um buraco grande o bastante para se olhar através dele.

GORDON: Meu... Cor... Ação... Argh...

HIPÓLITA: Gungnir? A lança de Odin, que nunca erra o alvo? O pé direito de Capricórnio é como uma lança certeira que atinge os inimigos com precisão e rapidez. Quanto poder mais, ela pode ter?

Os espectros e soldados ao redor que observavam estão tremendo de medo. Exceto por um que acabara de chegar e se adianta diante dos demais.

QUEEN: Você derrotou Gordon como se ele não fosse nada? Gordon era incrívelmente orgulhoso daquele machado que você destruiu... Queen de Alraune, Estrela Celeste Demoníaca vai puní-la pelo que fez!

Queen abre os braços, elevando seu cosmo. Kurenai vê uma imensa guilhotina pairando sobre sua cabeça e um flash de luz parte em sua direção.

QUEEN: _**GUILHOTINA DA FLOR SANGRENTA!**_

KURENAI: _**MJOLNIR!**_

Kurenai desfere um chute contra o ataque de Queen. O impacto atravessa o golpe do espectro e o atinge com força total no peito, estraçalhando sua surplice e atirando-o através de várias casas.

HIPÓLITA: Mjolnir? O Martelo do deus do trovão? É incrível! Enfrentar essa amazona em combate é como enfrentar um guerreiro armado com as armas mais poderosas do universo! Seu corpo é a arma perfeita, forjada para o combate...

KURENAI: Vocês espectros subestimam demais o poder dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Este foi seu maior erro...

HIPÓLITA: Capricórnio!

Hipólita se aproxima da Amazona de Capricórnio.

HIPÓLITA: Eu lhe agradeço pela ajuda. Salvou minha vida.

KURENAI: Não tem de quê. Eu fui encarregada por Atena para prestar ajuda aqui na luta contra os Espectros. Agora, vamos em frente. Precisamos descobrir qual o plano dos Espectros aqui.

HIPÓLITA: Sim, mestra Kurenai!

As duas partem em direção a fonte do selo no céu.

**-Inferno. Cocytos, a Oitava Prisão do Inferno-**

Em meio ao gelo e a toda neve que ronda aquele lugar horrível, cheio de corpos congelados soterrados na imensidão branca, Alex e Kanya caminham na direção de uma estrela dourada que acabou de invadir o Inferno. Raras vezes, o Inferno presenciou uma beleza tão sublime quanto a daquela estrela.

A Armadura de Sagitário repousa em meio a neve, próxima ao corpo de um jovem congelado. Seu corpo já estava quase completamente soterrado pela neve inclemente que permeava aquele local obscuro.

ALEX: Levante-se, meu bravo guerreiro...

A voz de Alex ecoa pelo ar, acima do zunido e da ventania. Quase como uma canção que invade o ouvido do guerreiro caído.

ALEX: Levante-se, Arqueiro... Sua batalha ainda não chegou ao fim... Eu preciso de sua força... Preciso que desperte mais uma vez e lute ao meu lado...

Aos poucos o rosto do guerreiro se franze. Lentamente seus dedos se movem. O gelo lentamente cai de sua pele. O cosmo de Atena ressoa pelo ar, aquecendo seu corpo em harmonia perfeita com o cosmo da armadura.

Alex não podia conversar com as armaduras como Mayara fazia. No entanto, o sentimento de Sagitário é bem claro.

_"ERGA-SE!"_

ALEX: Por favor... Sirva-me uma vez mais...

A dor era intensa. Mover-se o fazia se sentir como se seu corpo fosse estilhaçar como vidro. Alex se ajoelha, segurando o rosto do homem e aproximando seus lábios dos dele. Soprando vida e cosmo em seu interior.

Logo o cosmo no corpo do jovem se expande como uma chama. Como uma estrela. Como um sol. A terra treme. A armadura se separa em várias partes a medida em que um grito de desespero e ao mesmo tempo de felicidade se espalha pelo Cocytos.

O corpo do guerreiro caído é envolto pela luz dourada da armadura de sagitário, aquecendo-o como se bannhado diretamente pelos raios do sol, eliminando por completo todo o frio que congelou seus ossos por dois anos.

?: Onde...? Eu estou... Estou morto... No entanto... Ainda sinto calor. Ainda sinto o... Cosmo...

O guerreiro, agora completamente envolto pela armadura de Sagitário, olha para o alto e se depara com o sorriso de Alex, chorando de emoção por vê-lo novamente.

?: Atena...?

Alex se ajoelha e envolve o pescoço do homem num abraço.

ALEX: Senti tanto sua falta...

O jovem está boquiaberto.

?: Onde estamos? E o que a senhorita Atena faz aqui?

KANYA: Não há tempo pra explicar, Sagitário. Mas, Atena precisa de sua força uma vez mais.

ALEX: Cavaleiro de Sagitário... Lamento pedir-lhe isso, mas... Você lutará ao meu lado mais uma vez...?

?: Senhorita Atena... Não deve lamentar por me pedir que eu cumpra meu dever...

O homem se ajoelha.

?: Ikarus de Sagitário está aqui. Vivo ou morto, eu servirei eternamente a ti, minha deusa Atena!

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** A Selena apareceu! Prontinho. E logo o Rock vai descobrir quem ela é. Já a Nike, ela tem uma Kamui. Eu copiei a Sapuris da Partita de Owl, a mãe do Tenma em Lost Canvas pra fazer a Kamui dela. 8D

**Capítulo 17 - Veneno**

Selena caminha pelo Central Park em Nova York, enviada em missão para investigar as fontes dos selos no céu. Quatro selos que parecem afetar com um cosmo maligno a vida da Terra onde quer que apareçam. Por um momento, sua mente retorna ao Santuário onde ela viu pela última vez, Rock de Pegasus.

Ele nem imaginava que Selena era a garota Alícia com quem estava namorando. Aquela máscara que usava no rosto era tanto odiada quanto amada. Impedia Rock de saber que ela estava mentindo pra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma barreira que a impedia de ceder ao impulso de abraçá-lo quando era Selena e não Alícia. Esse fingimento era mais árduo do que qualquer coisa pela qual ela passara em sua vida como amazona.

O primeiro encontro dos dois, eles quase se mataram. Bom, ao menos ela tentou matá-lo. Ele nem sabe por que. Deveria ser um treinamento para ele, Yun e Tifa. Atravessar as doze casas, vencendo um desafio proposto por cada um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas Selena estava disposta a matá-lo. E aos seus amigos. Como alguém como ela poderia ser aceita como Amazona de ouro, ela pensa? Uma assassina. Quase causou uma dor insuperável aquele que ama.

Selena volta a missão e tudo parecia monótono até que pétalas de flores começam a cair do céu.

SELENA: Cosmo malígno...

Espectros e soldados esqueletos de Hades se atiram sobre Selena cercando-a e armando seus golpes.

SELENA: Espectros!

ESPECTRO: Péssima hora... Uma amazona de Atena.

ESPECTRO: Mas, apenas uma. Nem mesmo uma Amazona de Ouro é páreo pra todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

Uma espectro surge sentada sobre um galho de árvore.

CALISTO: Eu adoro a natureza! Ar puro! Flores! Esse lugar principalmente, é lindo! Você escolheu um lugar perfeito pra ser seu túmulo, Peixes!

SELENA: E quem é você?

CALISTO: Sou Calisto de Dríade, a Estrela Celeste da Ascenção.

A garota salta no chão.

CALISTO: Vejo que estão fazendo vários planinhos mirabolantes, mas podem desistir. Eu vou matá-la aqui mesmo..

SELENA: Sinto muito. Mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro não tem o feitio de desistir.

A espectro não parecia nada amedrontada por enfrentar Selena.

O cosmo de Selena cria um jardim de rosas ao redor que faz os Espectros recuarem. Calisto responde com um jardim de lírios.

SELENA: Lírios? Seus golpes estão ligados aos lírios?

CALISTO: Uhuhuhu... Muito bem, Sherlock... Eu vim aqui para matar os Cavaleiros intrometidos que desejam interromper os planos do Mestre Hades. Não posso deixar de passar uma oportunidade como essa, de matar uma Amazona de Ouro! Principalmente a que eu mais admiro. Ouvi falar muito de você Peixes. Dizem que o veneno de suas rosas é o mais mortal que existe... E quero ver se o seu veneno é mais forte que o meu!

SELENA: Seus golpes também são venenosos?

Calisto dá uma gargalhada e com um movimento de seus braços, uma ventania carrega as pétalas dos lírios pra cima de Selena. A Amazona de Peixes eleva seu cosmo fazendo o mesmo com as pétalas de suas rosas.

SELENA: Não deixarei que seu veneno me machuque, Dríade!

Calisto dá um sorriso que a princípio, Selena não entende.

CALISTO: Fácil demais... _**UNIDADE DA NATUREZA!**_

De repente, caules enormes como tentáculos brotam do chão, envolvendo Selena por completo e paralisando-a. Ela é cercada pelos espectros e esqueletos-soldados de Hades.

CALISTO: Tsc... Tão fácil...

ESPECTRO: Droga! Você já matou a Peixes? Nem pudemos nos divertir...

CALISTO: Hmmm... É. Acho que matei. Mas não se preocupem. A morte dentro daquele casulo é agonizante. Ela vai sofrer muito antes de morrer mesmo. Mas pode declará-la oficialmente morta. Ninguém jamais escapou deste golpe, afinal.

E de repente, uma roseira começa a creser ao redor do casulo de plantas de Calisto, florescendo Rosas Negras por todo o lado.

CALISTO: Mas que diabos...?

O cosmo de Selena começa a se elevar de forma fantástica.

Selena arrebenta o casulo de caules criados por Calisto, fazendo rosas negras voarem por todos os lados. Enquanto ela sai incólume. Calisto é quase destroçada pelas Rosas Piranhas. Sua surplice está devastada.

CALISTO: Desgraçada! Que tipo de rosas são essas?

SELENA: São as _**ROSAS PIRANHAS**_ que devoram meus opoentes...

CALISTO: Nunca imaginei que fosse tão forte...

SELENA: Agora, vamos conversar, Dríade.

Selena ainda estava frente a frente de Calisto de Dríade. A espectro tentara matar Selena com seu ataque especial "Unidade da Natureza", mas o ataque era ineficaz contra a Amazona, graças a suas roseiras que a protegeram no último instante.

CALISTO: É impossível que tenha escapado da Unidade da Natureza!

SELENA: Você subestima demais um Cavaleiro de Ouro, espectro. Um golpe traicoeiro destes jamais seria o bastante contra mim.

CALISTO: Jamais seria o bastante heim?

Calisto saca uma flor, um lírio e começa a cheirá-la.

CALISTO: Eu já ouvi falar muito a seu respeito, Amazona de Peixes. Quando soube da missão de vir eliminá-la... Não pude resistir. Eu tive de me voluntariar pra vir aqui testar sua força.

SELENA: Se ofereceu para ser morta pelas mãos de uma Amazona de Ouro? Sua arrogância não tem limites.

CALISTO: Olha só quem fala!

Selena se encontra cercada por um jardim de lírios.

CALISTO: Estes são os lírios do Mundo dos Mortos... E eles hão de decorar sua tumba...

SELENA: Seus lírios são lindos... Mas a mais bela e mortal das flores continua sendo... AS _**ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!**_

Selena atira suas rosas vermelhas contra Calisto. A espectro sente o efeito entorpecente do veneno adocicado e letal percorrendo seu corpo e fica paralisada.

SELENA: As Rosas Diabólicas Reais são o meu principal ataque. Elas envolvem meu oponente em um veneno mortal que em segundos removerá seus cinco sentidos e a levará a morte... Sinto muito, espectro, mas você não derrotará uma Amazona de Ouro neste dia...

CALISTO: Ahahaha... Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!

Selena é surpreendida pelo fato da espectro não ter morrido.

CALISTO: Sinto muito, mas o perfume dos meus lírios serve como uma barreira para o seu veneno. Seu veneno nunca vai me atingir... Mas o meu por outro lado, já parece estar correndo por suas veias...

SELENA: O que...?

Selena parece paralisada. Calisto sorri de satisfação.

CALISTO: Viu? Já deve estar morrendo agora. A dor do meu veneno é a pior coisa que uma pessoa pode sentir. Queima o corpo completamente por dentro... Ahahahaha!

SELENA: Quando...?

CALISTO: Quado a envolvi com os casulos da Unidade da Natureza! Imaginei que sua máscara a protegeria do veneno, então eu usei um ataque para abrir pequenos ferimentos em sua pele... Através das frestas da sua armadura, como pode ver... Agora meu perfume invadiu seu corpo através das feridas e irá matá-la!

Calisto exibe as enormes unhas, enquanto Selena cai de joelhos.

CALSITO: Já posso tirar sua vida. Sua inútil! Ahahahaha!

Calisto ataca Selena, mirando sua garganta com as unhas quando uma rosa negra barra seu seu punho. Suas unhas são estilhaçadas e ela grita de dor. Selena ergue o rosto lentamente para Calisto.

SELENA: Sinto muito, mas seu veneno é inofensivo pra mim.

CALISTO: O que disse? Como inofensivo? Meu veneno mata qualquer coisa!

SELENA: Meu sangue cura qualquer coisa.

Selena aspira uma rosa vermelha.

SELENA: Os Cavaleiros de Peixes da história sempre foram conhecidos como os mais solitários dos Cavaleiros. Dedicados a um treinamento que visa manipular as Rosas Diabólicas Reais cujo veneno é o mais potente do mundo... Acabamos tornando nosso próprio sangue um veneno mortal...

CALISTO: Seu sangue... É um veneno...?

SELENA: Deveria ter sido. Mas por algum motivo, invés do meu sangue absorver o veneno, ele o repeliu. Criou imunidade. Tornou-se um elixir que cura qualquer ferida ou doença... Quando o Cavaleiro de Peixes anterior realizou o Elo Carmesim para que decidimos quem seria o novo Peixes, ele esperava morrer com o meu veneno, mas eu acabei purificando o sangue dele com o meu... Meu sangue foi purificado por seu veneno assim que ele se manifestou...

CALISTO: Maldita! Não pode ser! Eu passei anos aperfeiçoando este veneno! Manipulando-o a partir das maiores toxinas da Terra... Ninguém pode sobreviver a este veneno...

SELENA: Errado. Eu posso. Vamos ver se você pode dizer o mesmo do meu veneno!

CALISTO: Já disse que seu veneno não vai me matar... Meu perfume me protege...

SELENA: Estamos diante de um impasse então?

Calisto sorri com cinismo.

CALISTO: Não! Eu vou te matar! _**UNIDADE DA NATUREZA!**_

Calisto usa seu cosmo pra controlar a floresta ao redor, fazendo árvores se moverem, a terra tremer, os seus lírios atacarem Selena com tudo que tem. Selena apenas ergue uma Rosa Vermelha, concentrando todo seu cosmo nas pétalas fazendo-a florescer rapidamente. Seu cosmo detendo o avanço de todas a natureza ao redor. O jardim de lírios é devastado dando lugar a um jardim de rosas vermelhas.

SELENA: Boas idéias valem ser copiadas...

Calisto olha para os ferimentos causados mais cedo pelas Rosas Piranhas.

CALISTO: Meu jardim de lírios... Não pode ser...

SELENA: Pode... _**ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!**_

Novamente, as rosas vermelhas avançam na direção de Calisto, envolvendo-a em pétalas e perfume adocicado, invadindo sua corrente sanguinea através de suas feridas e paralisando seu corpo. Calisto vomita sangue, cai de joelhos estarrecida e de cara afundada nas rosas.

CALISTO: Im... Pos... Sível... Eu... Eu sou... A mais mortal...

SELENA: Descanse em paz...

Selena atira uma rosa vermelha sobre o cadáver de Calisto.

ESPECTRO: Como você conseguiu derrotar a Calisto? Impossível! Ela tinha usado suas melhores técnicas contra você! Não poderia ter sobrevivido!

SELENA: Eu gosto de criar um clímax dramático antes de matar meus oponentes...

ESPECTRO: Precisamos... Precisamos avisar o mestre Morpheu!

SELENA: Vocês não avisaram ninguém.

Os Espectros começam a cair no chão, com Rosas Brancas presas aos corpos. Uma armadilha preparada por Selena, pronta pra eliminar oponentes com suas Rosas Sangrentas.

ESPECTRO: O que...? O que são essas rosas...? Sugando minha força...

SELENA: São as Rosas Sangrentas. Elas sugam todo seu sangue até se tornarem vermelhas... Não poderia permitir que vocês alertassem seu mestre de que estou chegando.

ESPECTRO: Sua... Bruxa... Traiçoeira...

SELENA: Assim me chamam... Se tenho de ser uma bruxa Traiçoeira pra poder defender Atena e a Terra, aceitarei o título de bom grado. Um cavaleiro qualquer tem obrigação de aceitar qualquer estigma pra levar adiante a justiça de Atena.

**-Palácio de Morpheus-**

Morpheus que assistia a batalha a distância, se prepara para receber Selena. Ele ergue uma esfera de cristal translúcida em sua mão onde ele pode ver Selena em sua Armadura de Ouro, sem máscara, sendo beijada por Rock de Pegasus.

MORPHEUS: Tolos Cavaleiros de Atena... Até mesmo eles possuem fraquezas tão humanas que quase perde a graça destruí-los. Venha para meus braços, Peixes... Os braços calorosos de Morpheu que a embalarão nos sonhos mais doces e cálidos...

Morpheus olha para um portal no espaço infinito de sua dimensão e vê outros Cavaleiros que se aproximam dos outros palácios protegidos pelos seus irmãos.

Mayara se aproxima do Palácio de Icelos, governante da Phobia. Kurenai se aproxima do Pal´´acio de Oneiros, deus do sonho que rege o Oráculo. Máscara da Morte se aproxima do Palácio de Phantasos, a manipuladora de formas.

Morpheus só precisava de uma coisa para destruir por Selena por completo. Ele eleva seu cosmo, estendendo-o até o Santuário. Algo fácil para o deus moldador dos sonhos dos Heróis e Reis. Seu cosmo atinge o Santuário e envolve Rock. Paralisando seu corpo e fazendo-o desaparecer diante dos olhos de Tidus, Tifa e Yun.

ROCK: Mas o que...? Meu corpo! Tem algo... Me puxando!

TIDUS: Rock!

TIFA: O que está acontecendo com ele?

YUN: Mestre!

Rock desaparece e ressurge em Morphea, diante do trono do próprio Morpheus.

MORPHEUS: Agora sim. Venha pra mim, Selena de Peixes... Ahahahaha!

**- Inferno-**

Kanya, Ikarus e Alex caminhavam pela desolação do Submundo.

IKARUS: Kanya, por que quer permanecer aqui?

KANYA: Outros virão. Amigos ou inimigos. Quando chegarem, precisamos seguir seus cosmos antes de avançar.

IKARUS: Por que não podemos simplesmente ir até o corpo de Hades e destruí-lo?

ALEX: O corpo de Hades está nos Campos Elíseos e pra chegar lá, será necessaria a união de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro... E do Cavaleiro de Pegasus...

IKARUS: Pegasus?

Kanya faz que sim com a cabeça.

KANYA: Além do mais, o Olho de Agamotto me diz que logo teremos de lutar... Aqui existe um espectro muito poderoso que provavelmente já está ciente de nossa presença e pretende se opor a nós. Eu pretendo lutar contra ele, Ikarus. Enquanto você se encarregará de proteger Atena.

IKARUS: Mas é claro.

Kanya senta-se e começa a meditar.

KANYA: Agora, descanse. Você precisará.

**-Tokyo. Japão-**

Mayara e Nebula se aproximam do Palácio de Icelos. O cosmo negro do local dava a impressão de que elas estavam em outra dimensão.

MAYARA: Fique perto de mim, Nebula.

NEBULA: Sim, mestra.

**-Rio de Janeiro. Brasil-**

Kurenai adentra o Palácio de Oneiros. O cosmo que ela sente é um cosmo absurdamente forte. Como se ela estivesse sendo observada por um deus. O cosmo lhe causa desconforto quase insuportável.

HIPÓLITA: Mestra Kurenai... O que está acontecendo? De onde veio esse Palácio?

KURENAI: Não sei. Mas com certeza é a causa deste problema. Prepare-se pra tudo e siga-me.

**-Paris. França-**

Máscara da Morte e Agni invadem o Palácio de Phantasos. O cosmo que cobria o local parecia distorcer a realidade.

AGNI: Sinto um cosmo extremamente poderoso! O que pode ser isso!

MDM: Não vá se acovardar agora, moleque! Nosso inimigo já está a nossa espera!

Agni concorda e ambos adentram a escuridão. Eles se deparam com uma mulher usando uma surplice que delineava seu corpo e ressaltava suas curvas. Seus cabelos eram loiros e seu sorriso singelo. A mulher não tinha impressão de ser perigosa, mas fazia arreprios percorrem o corpo de Agni.

PHANTASOS: Então, vocês serão meus primeiros brinquedos? Que bom! Eu mal posso esperar pra brincar com vocês!

AGNI: Uma mulher? O que ela está fazendo aqui?

MDM: Olhe direito, moleque. Não é uma mulher. É uma deusa! Um adversário interessante, finalmente!

Máscara da Morte se coloca a frente de Agni, preparando-se pra lutar.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião: **Vou pensar nessa sugestão. Quem sabe? É uma boa.

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Desculpe pela demora! Essa fic tá um pouquinho difícil de escrever! Mas eu não vou abandoná-la! n.n'

Vamos ao capítulo?

**Capítulo 18 – Morfeu**

Selena invade o Palácio de Morfeu, o deus do sonho. Por todos os lados, o interior do palácio era um eterno universo vazio, exceto pelos portais onde Selena podia ver os sonhos dos heróis que morreram desafiando Morfeu. O cosmo de Morfeu cobria todo o local o que provavelmente seria perigoso pra ela. Não saberia de onde viria um possível ataque.

Uma escadaria surge diante de Selena e ela começa a subí-la. Um convite do deus dos sonhos possívelmente. No topo da escadaria, estava morfeu, esperando por ela. E aos pés do trono... Rock! Ajoelhado, desmaiado e completamente coberto de flores multi-coloridas.

SELENA: Pegasus!

MORFEU: Bem-vinda, Amazona de Peixes. Estive esperando por você.

SELENA: O que está fazendo com o Pegasus? Por que o trouxe aqui?

MORFEU: Meu presente para você, Peixes. Eu estive observando seus sonhos por muito tempo...

Morfeu estala os dedos e várias imagens surgem no ar, de Selena como Alícia, a jovem encantadora com quem Rock estava envolvido há alguns meses.

SELENA: O que pretende, espectro?

MORFEU: Espectro? Ahahaha... Tola. Eu sou Morfeu. O deus do sonho.

SELENA: Um deus? Outros deuses além de Hypnos e Thanatos se aliando a Hades?

MORFEU: Exatamente. Não há mais esperança para Atena ou a Terra. Jamais houve. Desta vez, lorde Hades veio para vencer.

SELENA: Não admitirei.

Selena saca uma Rosa Diabólica. Morfeu faz um gesto com as mãos e Rock se levanta do chão, extendendo os braços diante de Morfeu.

SELENA: Maldito! Usando o Pegasus como escudo? Não imaginava que deuses eram tão covardes!

MORFEU: Não se preocupe. Isso é apenas temporário. Você é uma garota rude que interrompe os outros. Tsc, tsc... Terei de ensiná-la boas maneiras.

SELENA: Maldito... Enfrente-me...

MORFEU: Tudo a seu tempo Amazona. Nosso duelo acontecerá, acredite. Primeiro, eu só quero apresentar o palco para nossa luta.

SELENA: O que vai fazer ao Pegasus?

MORFEU: Ele será um prêmio pra você. Se você conseguir me derrotar... Ele vive. Senão...

SELENA: Que seja. Comecemos então...

Uma rajada de energia voa em direção a Selena. Ela se esquiva por pouco.

MORFEU: Oh não... Ainda não. Ainda tem uma outra pessoa que deseja sua atenção antes de mim.

KAIN: Eu. Kain de Alastor. A estrela Terrestre da Solidão!

SELENA: Kain... O homem que me acusou diante do Grande Mestre...

KAIN: Isso mesmo. Agora sou um Espectro. Alastor, o demônio vingador que pune aqueles que derramaram o sangue da própria família... E hoje, Selena de Peixes. Eu a julgarei, sentenciarei e executarei! Em nome da justiça!

SELENA: Não seja ridículo! Que tipo de justiça serve um Espectro, além dos desejos mesquinhos de Hades!

KAIN: A verdadeira justiça! A justiça que sua deusa hipócrita não prega!

O homem salta diante de Selena.

KAIN: Veja! _**LUZ DA VERDADE!**_

Selena sente seu corpo paralisado e começa a relembrar o momento em que seu cosmo despertou e ela acabou matando a mãe, o amigo e as pessoas de sua vila.

KAIN: Pelo crime de derramar seu próprio sangue... Eu a condeno... _**RAIO DA VINGANÇA!**_

Kain atinge Selena com um poderoso soco no peito jogando-a longe. A Amazona cai no chão.

SELENA: Por que não consigo me mover?

KAIN: Por que? Huhuhu... É o peso de seus crimes. Aqueles a quem você assassinou clamam por justiça.

SELENA: Mãe? É o espírito de minha mãe?

KAIN: Sim. Ela clama por justiça. Clama que você seja punida pela morte dela. Assim como todos os moradores de seu vilarejo.

SELENA: Kliff? Até mesmo Kliff?

KAIN: Sim... Até mesmo ele...

Kain chuta o rosto de Helena e ela voa de costas na parede. Em seguida, ele avança e a golpeia no estômago.

KAIN: Retire esta máscara. Você não é Amazona. Não é digna desta armadura!

Kain arranca a Máscara do rosto de Selena.

SELENA: Mamãe... Por que não me deixa lutar? Vocês me odeiam tanto?

KAIN: É claro que odeiam! Você os matou! Não há por que prolongar este julgamento. Sua culpa é definitivamente evidente. Devo matá-la de uma vez. Meu próximo Raio da Vingança será direto no seu coração.

Kain concentra seu cosmo no punho e ataca.

KAIN: _**RAIO DE VINGANÇA!**_

Selena bloqueia o ataque com as Rosas Piranhas.

KAIN: Como? Uma rosa? Bloqueou meu golpe com uma singela rosa?

SELENA: As Rosas Piranhas, cujos espinhos devoram tudo.

KAIN: Maldita! Ainda decide resistir? O sofrimento da alma de sua mãe não significa nada?

SELENA: Você não vai usar a imagem de minha mãe pra me torturar. Eu não posso mais viver dominada pela culpa quando alguém tão importante está em jogo...

KAIN: "Alguém tão importante"? Mais importante do que ela?

SELENA: Eu não posso fazer nada por minha mãe agora. Infelizmente. Serei punida pelo que fiz um dia? Talvez e aceitarei de bom grado! Mas não agora! Agora, Pegasus precisa de mim! Apenas aos vivos meu poder pode ser útil! E será!

Selena explode seu cosmo, eliminando a pressão que o golpe paralisante de Kain lhe causava.

SELENA: Usar uma tática covarde como tentar me fazer car pela culpa dos meus crimes não vai funcionar! Minha determinação de Amazona de Ouro é maior do que isso!

KAIN: Arrogância tipica de Cavaleiros! Se consideram superior as leis divinas?

SELENA: Já disse que qualquer que seja minha punição por meus crimes, eu aceitarei de bom grado quando o tempo for certo. Agora, o Pegasus depende de mim.

KAIN: Não! Você deveria aceitar seus crimes e morrer!

Kain ataca Selena novamente, mas é rechaçado com um chute no rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, Selena é atingida por um chute do espectro. Ambos são lançados para trpas, giram o corpo no ar e caem no chão. Kain avança sobre Selena. A Amazona bloqueia o soco, mas recebe uma joelhada no estômago.

KAIN: _**SENTENÇA DE CONDENAÇÃO!**_

Selena é surpreendida por uma infinidade de estacas de energia que caem do céu, atravessando seu corpo e queimando-o por dentro. A Amazona grita de dor.

KAIN: Sua arrogância não pode salvá-la da punição, Amazona de Peixes. Sua sentença foi passada. Sua morte é iminente. Desta vez, o Raio da Vingança trespassará seu coração e o fará em pedaços. Faça as pazes com sua deusa, Peixes. Não que isso vá poupá-la de seu castigo no inferno. _**RAIO DA VINGANÇA!**_

MORFEU: Eu acho que agora é um bom momento para acordar o Pegasus. Peixes pode morrer antes de meu plano ser executado, afinal.

Morfeu estala os dedos e Rock começa a acordar lentamente. Ele vê a Amazona de Peixes presa e prestes a ser morta pelo espectro.

ROCK: Não... Peixes... O que está fazendo aqui? Onde estou?

KAIN: Adeus, Peixes!

Selena é atingida novamente no peito e voa longe, carregada pela energia do golpe.

KAIN: Pronto. Meu golpe atingiu o coração dela. Se ela não morreu pelo impacto, o Raio de Vingança o destruiu com certeza.

ROCK: Seu maldito! Como ousa? A Peixes era uma nojenta, mas era uma amazona! Eu não vou perdoar a morte dela! Por que não consigo me livrar destas malditas flores?

MORFEU: São as Papoulas do mundo dos sonhos. Elas se alimentam de seus sentimentos, Pegasus. Basicamente, elas se alimentam de tudo que compõe sua alma. Ficará preso aí até que elas o devorem.

ROCK: Não! Eu não vou... Permitir!

Um cosmo dourado, quente e incontrolável explode. Selena de Peixes se levanta com uma rosa na boca.

SELENA: Eu ordeno que solte o Pegasus... Eu não vou pedir de novo...

KAIN: Teimosa, hã? Não me importo de matá-la de novo. _**SENTENÇA DE CONDENAÇÃO!**_

Selena manipula uma rosa Piranha com uma das mãos e destroça todas as estacas que a atacaram. Selena sangrava por todo o corpo.

SELENA: Desista. Já sei me defender de ambas suas técnicas. A medida que você não conhece nenhuma das minhas.

KAIN: É mesmo? Gostaria de apostar sua vida nisso?

SELENA: Uma mesma técnica não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Sim, estou disposta a apostar minha vida nisso.

KAIN: Ótimo.

Kain e Selena explodem seus cosmos ao mesmo tempo. A Amazona joga a capa de lado e se prepara levando a mão até a rosa vermelha que tinha na boca.

KAIN: Você vai morrer, Peixes! Conhecer minha técnica não a torna imune a ela! Se eu colocar todo meu cosmo e minha dedicação, meu golpe será insuperável!

SELENA: É verdade! Mas se meu cosmo superar o seu, eu vencerei!

KAIN: Ahahahaha! E tem mais! Eu conheço sim, todas as suas técnicas! _**RAIO DE VINGANÇA!**_

Kain avança em alta velocidade na direção de Selena que sequer fez menção de se mover. Quando Kain desfere o golpe, Selena ataca com uma rosa, mas não a vermelha que estava na boca. E sim com uma outra que tinha na mão direita. Uma rosa vermelha surge o peito do Espectro. Com um movimento de braços de Selena, várias outras surgem cravadas pelo corpo de Kain. O golpe de Kain atinge o ar quando Selena se esquiva e deixa-o passar, evitando inofensivamente o golpe do espectro. Sem um segundo olhar pra trás, ela deixa seu inimigo morrendo.

KAIN: Im... possível... Você... Me venceu...

SELENA: Se você conhece todas as minhas técnicas, sabe muito bem o que a Rosa Diabólica Real faz. Fique quieto aí enquanto o veneno corre por seu corpo matando-o. Agora Morfeu... Seremos só nós... Dois...?

Selena se depara com Rock, lúcido, olhando seu rosto sem máscara.

ROCK: Alícia...? Você é a Amazona de Peixes...?

SELENA: Rock...?

MORFEU: Você ia dizendo, Peixes?

ROCK: Você mentiu... E tentou matar meus amigos, Alícia?

Morfeu sorri.

MORFEU: Plano perfeito... Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHA!

Continua...


End file.
